Addicted
by SomeSouthParkFan
Summary: Kenny is a struggling single dad with a serious addiction that he hides from his family and friends. Will he get the help he needs or will he continue down this destructive path?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm back with my latest story! I hope you guys enjoy it! As usual, please R&R!

Addicted

Chapter 1

Kenny's POV

"Kenny, wake up, you're going to miss the bus." I hear and can feel my sister Karen shaking me.

I open one eye and look at the clock. I close it and turn over. "I'm not going."

Karen starts shaking me again. "Come on Kenny. One more unexcused absence and you're going to get kicked out of school."

I open my eyes and see my child and get an idea. "I'll tell them Drew is sick." Drew is my five year old son. I'll get to that in a minute.

"Not cool Kenny. Don't use the kid!" She playfully smacks me in the back.

"I'll come up with something."

"You're so close to graduating, please don't fuck it up this time."

"My life is already fucked up." It really is. I'm 21 and I'm still in high school. I made some bad choices and missed a lot of school so I kept getting held back. I also had a baby at 16 with a crack whore named Jessica who was 20 at the time. I lost my virginity to her when I was 15 and she got pregnant immediately. I wasn't even sure if the kid was mine because she's such a whore, but Kevin paid for me to get a paternity test and Drew is my boy. Looking at him now, there's no denying that he's my kid. He looks exactly like I did at that age.

The reveal of Drew's paternity caused me to get dumped by my girlfriend at the time, Bebe. She's the love of my life. I still kick myself for fucking up that relationship. We remained friends, but once Bebe graduated, we lost contact. Truth is, she's at University of Colorado and has a new boyfriend.

As far as Jessica, she preferred her partying and drug life instead of being a mom so I'm doing my best to raise my son under these shitty circumstances. Surprisingly, my family helps me out as much as they can. Kevin helps me more than the rest of them financially, but I can count on my mom or Karen to babysit when I go to "work" or want some alone time.

"Don't make it worse."

I sit up. "You have a bus to catch." I remind Karen. She's 18 and a senior in high school. It's very humiliating to be in the same grade as my kid sister that's three years younger, but it is what it is. She wants to see my graduate and honestly, she's one of the few people that believes in me right now.

Karen lets out a sigh. "Fine, I hope I'll see you at school." She leaves. She's right about one thing, if I have another unexcused absence, they're going to kick me out. Being 21 now, I'm not supposed to be in high school so if I don't graduate, they're kicking me out when the school year is over…if they don't do it before then. I drag myself out of the bed and look in my nightstand and grab a needle and inject it in my arm. This is what I need to get my day started…

After getting dressed, I'm about to wake up Drew, when my phone rings. I look and see it's Kevin. He never calls me this early. "What is it Kevin?" I ask when I answer the phone.

"Is that how you answer the phone for your big bro?" He laughs. Kevin is 25 and has his own house. He never comes here because he doesn't want to deal with mom and dad so usually I either meet him at his place or we meet in an alley. It depends on what he wants from me in the moment.

"Yes, I'm kind of in a hurry so what do you want?" I ask.

"I have some good shit for you." Even though he's on the phone, I can tell he's grinning.

"I can't. I have to go to school."

"So you'd rather be around all those young underage girls instead of grown women that can fulfill your dreams and desires? Give you all the money and smack you need. Let's face it bro, you need it!"

As tempting as the offer sounds, I really have to focus. "I want to get my diploma."

Kevin starts laughing again. "You don't need one. What are you going to do with your life anyway?"

"I have to do something. I want to make my son proud."

"You're going to be a disappointment to him just like Dad has been to you."

"Gee thanks." If he still lived at home, he would see how hard I'm really trying.

"You know it's true. This is why you're 21 and still trying to get a high school diploma. Drew must be so proud."

"He doesn't realize there's a problem."

"Not yet, it's only a matter of time before he realizes what a loser you are. Now meet me at the usual spot at 9."

"I'm going to school Kevin."

"If it means that much to you, you can go in late. I'll get you a doctor's note. This chick we're going to see is a doctor."

I raise my eyebrow. "What kind of doctor?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not."

"See you at 9, bro. Remember tuition is due today so I know you need the money!" He hangs up. Fuck! I know I should be going to school, but damnit, I need my stuff. Kevin knows the right buttons to push. The tuition he's referring to is for Drew's school. I head into the living room and see mom sitting on the couch smoking.

"Hey Mom, can you take Drew to school for me?"

Mom frowns. "Why can't you take him?"

"I need to help Kevin out with something." I lie. My family doesn't know what Kevin and I are really up to and we need to keep it that way.

"That can't wait until after you drop off your son? I'm not your child's chauffeur, you know?"

"I promise this is the last time."

"That's what you said last time."

"Please Mom?" I get down on my knees.

"All right. Get him dressed. Can you handle that?"

I shake my head. "I can't, I really have to meet Kevin."

Mom sighs heavily. "Fine Kenny. You know I'll do anything for my grandson, but you need to be more responsible!"

"I will mom, I promise! Thank you so much! I love you!" I give her a big hug and a kiss.

"A hug and a kiss? Are you all right?"

"I'm great mom, I just really have to go. See you later!" With that I rush out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them!

Chapter 2

Kenny's POV

"I don't know about this Kevin." I tell him as we pull up to a big fancy house.

"Did you take anything?" He asks as we get out of the car.

I shake my head. "I didn't have time, you rushed me over here." I lie.

He reaches in his pocket and pulls out two pills. I already know it's ecstasy. He always gives me these so I can get in the mood. "Here take one of these, it will make you feel good. Save the other one for the next time."

"Fine." I "hesitate" to take it, when in reality I was hoping he had something extra for me.

"You good, now?" He asks and I nod. Kevin then rings the doorbell. A moment later, a blonde women, who appears to be in her 30's, answers the door. Kevin smiles. "Danni, this is my brother Kenny."

Danni frowns and stares me up and down I guess trying to size me up. "He looks awfully young. Is he of age?" She asks.

Kevin continues to smile and he nods. "He's 21, but has the stamina of a 30 year old!"

Danni now looks interested. "Really now?" She stares me up and down again, but this time she smiles and licks her lips. "Come on in." We follow her in the house. Man, this place is HUGE! I wonder what kind of doctor is she.

"He'll be worth every dime. You won't be disappointed." Kevin puts his arm around me and winks.

"Okay, well you can wait down here. Follow me Kenny." She leads me upstairs to her bedroom and closes the door.

"Make me proud bro!" I hear Kevin yell out. God, he can be so embarrassing!

Danni immediately takes off her clothes. I stand there frozen as I'm amazed by how beautiful her body is. "Is this your first time?" She asks me.

I wish I could say yes. "No, why do you ask?"

"You seem nervous."

I shrug. "I'm always nervous when I'm fucking a new woman." That part is true. Even with the drugs, I still get a little shy when it comes to getting naked and getting busy with a new woman.

"Let me give you something to take the edge off."

I shake my head as I sit down on the bed. "I'm good. Kevin gave me something already." The last thing I want to do is overdo it.

"I can add on to that." She grabs something out of her drawer. She hands me a small bag of smack and a rolled up dollar bill. "Do you want it?"

My eyes light up. Kevin must have told her my weakness. "How can I say no?"

"Good boy!" She starts massaging my shoulders as I snort some of the smack. After she massages me, she takes off my shirt and pushes me back on the bed. She takes off my pants and gets on top of me. I really don't remember much after that. My mind goes completely blank. I was in another world.

"Oh God, that was great!" Danni tells me as she lies down beside me. "Kevin?" She yells out.

Kevin comes in the room. "How was it?"

"He was amazing! I may have to call you again for another go!" I'm glad she was satisfied. I think I was too, but I truly don't remember. That's not good. I don't remember blacking out, but I really can't remember what happened.

"You have my card, just call me." Danni sits up. "Now for the payment..." Kevin holds out his hand.

"Here you go." She reaches in her nightstand and gives Kevin a huge wad of cash and a huge bag of something. "Anything else you need?"

"Oh yeah, can you write Kenny a doctor's note?"

"For his job?"

Kevin laughs. "This is his job! He needs it for school."

"Sure, let me get my pad."

"What kind of doctor are you anyway?" I ask Danni.

"I'm an anesthesiologist."

I frown. "Dude, how can I say I was with you?"

"I'll say you had a skin biopsy. That requires a local anesthesia where you can be released the same day." She finishes her note and hands it to me. "Here you go!

"Thanks a lot."

"No problem, babe. I know I'll be seeing you again." She grabs me and starts making out with me. "I have to get ready for work as we speak. You two can let yourselves out." She leaves the room. I get up and start putting my clothes on. I wish Kevin would give me some privacy.

"Good work bro. Here's your cut." He hands me some cash and the bag Danni gave him. "Payment for Drew's fancy Montessori school and your "medicine". That should last you about a good month or so."

"Thanks..." I look in the bag and see it's more smack. Little does Kevin know, this won't last more than two weeks.

I notice Kevin examining me while I'm finishing getting my clothes on. "Let me give you an extra $20 so you and your boy can eat. You're looking extra scrawny these days."

"Can I have $40? I want to get food for Karen too."

"One, it's _**MAY**_ I have $40, this is what happens when you lack an education. Second, Karen didn't put in the work, so she's not getting any of our hard earned money. Now if she wants to join the family business..."

"NO!" I blurt out quickly. "That's not going to happen!"

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to corrupt her, she's just a kid."

"She's 18 and gorgeous. Do you know how much I could make off of her? The dudes will blow up my phone to get a piece of her."

I can't believe he would even think about pimping out his own sister! Doing it to me is one thing, but I will never allow Karen to go down that path. "That's out of the question Kevin. Do you know how disappointed she would be if she knew what we were doing?"

"You mean, what _**YOU'RE**_ doing? Why do you care anyway?"

"Karen kind of looks up to me. I don't want to let her down."

Kevin laughs. "You really think she looks up to you? Really? The 21 year old high school senior?"

"Do you have to keep throwing that in my face?"

"Karen stopped looking up to you when Drew was born."

"Really?" I can't say that I'm surprised, but it's still upsetting to hear.

"Yes really. She loves you, you're her brother, but as far as looking up to you? Get real! Who in their right mind would do that?"

"You're probably right. I don't know what I was thinking." I look away from him.

"You're never thinking, this is why your dumbass is still in high school. Now let's get you there before you get kicked out." He shoves me towards the door and we head out to the car.

"I have to go to Drew's school first." I tell him as I get in the car. "I have to pay the tuition."

"Look, I'm not wasting all this gas on you. Where do you to go, your school or Drew's school?"

"Drew's, I have to do this."

"If you had a checking account, you could just pay online like normal people." Kevin smirks.

"Well I don't so I have to do it this way. I don't want him to lose his place."

"I don't know why you can't just put him in public school."

"I want better for my son."

"Just because you're a public school failure, doesn't mean he will be. Besides, you can't even afford his school."

"That's why you have me sleeping with random so I can afford it."

"How long do you think you'll be able to keep that up? Eventually, you're going to have to face reality and send him to FREE public school."

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep him there."

"Good luck with that." I get out of the car. "You really need to get your priorities together. Stop trying to be something you're clearly not!" With that he speeds off. God, what an asshole! Instead of putting me down, he should try harder to help me.

A/N: Don't worry, you'll find out what the other boys are up in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm loving all the positive reviews! Thank you so much! :-)

Chapter 3

Kenny's POV

"All done, buddy?" I ask Drew as I notice he put down his pencil.

"Yes daddy!" He replies as he starts jumping on my bed.

"Okay, let me check it." He had math homework. I'm so glad this is basic kindergarten math because math is my worst subject. "Everything looks good. You can go play now."

He jumps off the bed. "Yes! Do you want to play video games with me?"

I smile and nod. "Go in the living room and wait. I'll be out there in a bit."

"Okay daddy." As soon as he leaves, I lock the door. I need my fix before I go and play games with him. I grab my stuff and a needle and take off one of my socks. I fill up the needle and inject it in between my big toe and the second. I instantly feel some relief. I haven't had a fix in hours so I was dying.

I lie back on my bed to relax and enjoy my high when there's a knock on my door. "Yes?" I ask slightly annoyed.

"Your friend Stan is here." Karen calls out.

"Okay, give me a minute." I quickly hide my stash and unlock my door and get back in bed. "Send him in."

Just then Stan comes in. "Hey dude." He greets me with a smile.

"Hey, what's up? Home for the weekend?" Stan goes to University of Colorado. He usually comes home every other weekend or so. When he's not too busy with his folks or Wendy, he'll visit me. Stan and Wendy have been dating off and on since fourth grade. Things really started getting serious between them in 10th grade. They've been going strong since. They're even at the same college.

"Yeah." He stares at me. "Are you okay?"

I nod. "Yeah man, why do you ask?"

Stan shrugs. "Oh, you seem out of it."

"I have a five year old. Need I say more?" I lie. Stan has no clue that I'm high as fuck right now and I intend to keep it that way.

Stan chuckles. "Yeah, but he's playing video games in the living room."

"I told him to do that because I needed a break!"

"I get it."

He really doesn't get it. He'll never get it until he has a child of his own. "I love my son, but sometimes I just wish I had the time and freedom to do whatever I want."

"I understand that. I wish you could have the college experience with us. We're having the time of our lives!" It really does suck that I'm not able to experience that life with them. I'm still stuck as a senior in high school while all my friends are college juniors. Kevin's right…I am a failure.

"Yeah, college is out even whenever I graduate. I don't have any money."

"I know dude."

"If I were smart like Karen, I would've gotten a scholarship, but I'm not. Kevin is doing really for himself without going to college, but again, I'm not smart enough." The more I talk, the more I want to shoot up.

"Dude..." I see a look of concern on Stan's face.

I shake my head. "I'm not going to sit here and feel sorry for myself. How are you doing? How's Kyle? I haven't talked to him in awhile." I ask trying to change the subject.

"He's doing well. He's thinking about staying in New Jersey after he graduates." Kyle is an engineering major at Princeton. I don't see or talk to him as often as I do Stan due to distance and his busy schedule.

"Interesting..." He was always so anti Jersey so I'm in shock that he not only went to school there, but he's considering staying after he graduates.

"That's if he doesn't get into Harvard."

I nod. I'm sure he will, he's always been so damn smart! "I see. I'll give him a call soon."

"I'm sure he would love to hear from you. Have you seen Cartman around?"

I groan just at hearing his name alone. "Unfortunately."

"Is he still giving you a hard time?"

"When is he not?" Cartman likes to torment me whenever he sees me. I'm sure you can guess about what. I guess he's happy he found something else to make fun of me about besides being poor. He is the CEO of his own burger restaurant called Cartman Burger, yes just like when we were kids, but it's legit now. He's opened up 30 locations in Colorado alone. He's starting to branch out to other states. He's now a self made millionaire. I will admit I'm a little jealous. He barely made it out of high school and now he's rich. He loves to rub it in! Asshole!

"That's fucked up. Well just continue to ignore him. He'll get bored after awhile."

"I hope so. Luckily I have pretty thick skin so his words don't bother me that much."

"That's good to hear."

"So..." I figured I would change that unpleasant subject, "have you heard from Bebe?"

He nods nervously. "Wendy still talks to her. They hang out occasionally..."

"How is she? Is she seeing anyone?"

Stan looks away. "I shouldn't say."

"Come on Stan! If you know something tell me." I know for a fact that Bebe is dating someone, but I need Stan to give me the 411 on the dude.

"Dude, why does it matter? You guys broke up five years ago."

"I still care about her. I just want to make sure she's okay."

"You just want to know if you still have a chance with her." Stan smirks.

I nod in agreement. "Well...that too."

He puts his hand on my shoulder. "Let it go dude."

"Dude, she's the love of my life. I can't let it go!"

"I understand, but she moved on."

I raise my eyebrow. I guess he's ready to admit the truth. "So you admit she's seeing someone else?"

"I didn't say that."

"Don't deny it Stan. I know you've hung out with them. You and Wendy. I saw it on Facebook!"

Stan seems taken aback. "Are you stalking her?"

I shake my head. "No, you were tagged in the picture. She dating some muscle bound meathead!"

"Dude, stop. He's cool."

"What does she see in him?"

Stan starts laughing which pisses me off. "You're judging a guy you don't know."

I stomp my foot. "Because I know Bebe can do better! Maybe I'm not better, but I know he's not worthy of her either!" I can feel myself getting angrier by the second.

Stan blinks several times. "Are you all right? You seem so...agitated."

"I'm fine! I really am!" I fold my arms.

"O…kay…listen, not this weekend because I'm going to a wedding with Wendy, but the next time I'm home, we should hang out. Maybe hit up a bar or lounge or something."

"If I have the money…"

"Don't worry about the money. It's my treat."

I shake my head. I really hate that my friends have to cover my tab when we hang out. It's so embarrassing. "Stan, you don't have to do that."

"I want to. I hate seeing you like this dude. Maybe if you have a night out, you'll see there are other women out there and maybe you'll get over Bebe."

"I can find other women on my own! I'm doing just fine in that department."

"Then why are you still worried about Bebe?"

"Because those other women are whores!" That part is true. Thanks to Kevin, I've had a lot of women in my life, but of course I'm nothing more to them than a sex object. Bebe cared about me for I am, not for what was in between my legs.

"I'm still taking you out regardless!"

Drew sticks his head in the door. "Daddy, can you come play with me now?"

"I'm talking right now."

"Sorry." He slowly backs away.

"It's cool. I'm going to go and let you play with your son." Stan tells me. He bends down in front of Drew. "He's all yours Little Dude."

"Thank you…" Drew replies shyly.

Stan chuckles and rubs his hair. "Cute kid. Take good care of him Kenny."

"That's what I've been doing." Or at least trying to do anyway.

"Keep it up." With that Stan leaves.

"Give me five minutes Drew. I promise this time." Drew nods and I close and lock the door. After Stan confirming Bebe has a boyfriend, I really need another fix…


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews! :-)

Chapter 4

It's almost 8:30pm and I'm just now arriving at Drew's school. I got high after school and passed out in the bathroom. I didn't even realize it until the cleaning lady woke me up. I know his teacher is going to be pissed. The school closed at 6:00.

"Daddy!" Drew runs over to me and hugs me as soon as I walk in his classroom.

I look at his teacher, Ms. Silver. "Sorry I'm late."

She narrows her eyes at me. "Mr. McCormick, I can't keep allowing this. This is the 5th time you've been late this month alone. I'm going to have to start charging."

"Look, I'm sorry. I had to stay after school and I lost track of time." That's halfway true.

"For two and half hours?" She asks raising her eyebrow.

I shrug. "It happens."

"Not to responsible parents. I even tried to call your emergency contact and I got an out of service message."

My emergency contact is my mom and her phone is hardly ever on. I don't know what I was thinking. "I'm sorry about that." I apologize for the third time.

"You're sorry a lot. I'm really trying to be sympathetic to your situation, but you really have to do better." She's right. I've been late more times than I can count, not counting this month, but I've never been this late.

"I know..." I look away and begin fidgeting.

"If you're unable to pick him up on time, find someone who can. I really can't keep letting this slide, especially without charging you extra. I honestly should do that."

"Please don't!" I plead with her. "I'm struggling to make the payments as it is. Please don't charge me a late fee. I swear it won't happen again!"

"This is your absolute last chance Mr. McCormick."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Ms. Silver!"

"You're welcome. I also need to discuss with you..." She looks at Drew then at me. "Drew's personal hygiene." She whispers.

I wasn't expecting that. "What about it?"

"He has a...stench to him."

I shake my head angrily. "It's not him! I guarantee you he takes a bath every day!"

"If it's not him, then it's his clothes."

I calm myself a bit. "Well to be honest, our washer and dryer are broken so I've been washing his clothes by hand."

"I see." She grabs her purse and pulls out a card and hands it to me. "I want you to have this."

"What's this?"

"It's my card for the Laundromat. It should have $30 on there. It's yours."

"But won't you need it?"

"I can get another one."

"Thank you so much Ms. Silver!" I can't help myself, I give her a hug.

"You're welcome. Now please try to arrive on time from here on out."

"I promise I'll do my best!" I grab Drew's belongings and we head out.

"Are we there yet?" Drew whines. I don't have any bus money, so unfortunately Drew and I have to walk home.

"Soon." I lie. His school is a 15 minute drive, but nearly an hour long walk. We've only been walking for 20 minutes.

"Why can't we take the bus? This is a long walk!"

"We can use the fresh air." Just then, it begins pouring. "Shit…" I mumble.

"Do you have an umbrella?"

I shake my head. "No, we'll stop at the first place we see and wait there until the rain lets up. For now, let's run!"

"How about there?" He points at a building.

"Okay, let's go!" We rush in there and I realize it's a fast food place. I look at the sign and…shit! We're at Cartman Burger! "Let's go somewhere else."

"But it's pouring!"

"I know, we'll run and go somewhere else…anywhere else!"

He sits up against the wall. "Daddy, I'm tired…and hungry."

"We'll get food somewhere else!"

"Why not here?"

"I said NO!" I yell.

"Is there a problem?" I hear a familiar voice ask me. I turn and see Cartman. He's the last person I wanted to see. This is exactly why I wanted to leave.

"Fuck!" I mutter. "No problem at all."

He stares me up and smirks. "Look at you looking like a wet rat and smelling like wet dog. Did you graduate yet?" I flip him off and he laughs. Cartman then kneels down to Drew's level. "You want something to eat?"

Drew nods slowly. "Yes…" He replies shyly and quickly hides behind my legs. I don't blame him, I'm sure to a child Cartman can seem really scary.

Cartman stands up and lightly shoves me. "Get the boy some food, Kenny!"

"What are you doing here anyway?" I ask him.

"Umm…I am the CEO. I guess you didn't notice the moniker." He makes sure to point at the sign on the door. "In case that word is too big for you, that means-"

"I know what the fuck moniker means, you dipshit!" I interrupt angrily.

"Watch the language, it's a family restaurant!"

"Fuck you!"

He points at Drew. "What a great example you're setting for your child!"

"Shut up dude! I'm in no mood for your shit!"

"Well back to your original question, sometimes I do check on my restaurants. I know a senior student like you wouldn't understand that. Too much for your tiny brain to handle." He smirks.

I roll my eyes as I really don't give a shit. "Whatever!" I look at Drew. "Let's go order." I grab him and we get in line. I can sense Cartman is looking over my shoulder. I wish he would go away. The cashier asks what I want to order. I look at the menu and the only thing I can afford is either a small fry or a small drink. Drew's hungry, so obviously I'm going to pick the food. "Hi, can I get a small fry?"

"Is that all?" She asks me.

I nod. "Yes."

"That will be $2.05." I look in my wallet and add up all my change and realize I'm five cents short. "Shit…" This is so embarrassing.

"I can give you a nickel." There goes Cartman again. I wish he would leave me alone. He hands me a nickel.

"Thank you." I hand the cashier my money. "Here you go."

"Thank you. You're order number 189." She tells me as she hands me my receipt.

"All you're getting is a small fry?" Cartman asks.

"Yes I am."

"So are you two going to split that?"

"That's none of your business!" I push Drew ahead. "Let's go find a table." I find a table all the way in the back. Hopefully Cartman doesn't find us back here.

"Number 189." I hear called out. I show my receipt and I'm handed a tray with two large fries, a double Cartman burger, a cheeseburger, chicken strips, and a milkshake.

"Umm…this isn't my order. I only ordered a small fry." I tell the cashier that gave me my food.

"The rest is on the house." He shrugs and walks off.

"Why?" I call out.

"Can't you just accept it and be grateful?" Oh great, there goes Cartman again. I turn around and glare at him.

"Did you do this?"

He smiles and nods. "Yes! I'm the CEO, I can do whatever I want!"

"Why?"

"Your child looks hungry and I'm sure he needs more than a small fry." He stares me up and down. "You look like you could use a few meals yourself."

"I'll pay you back as soon as I can." I refuse to be indebted to this asshole.

He shakes his head. "Don't worry about it, it's on me."

"I don't get it. You've never been this nice to me before. What's the catch?"

"Like I said, your child looks hungry. If it were just you, I wouldn't give a shit!"

"That's the Cartman I know!"

"I refuse to have a hungry child in my establishment. Enjoy your free meal!" He walks off. I take my tray back to the table.

Drew's eyes immediately light up when I put the tray down. "Wow, look at all this food!" He hugs me. "Thank you so much daddy!"

"Anything for you, Buddy. I'm going to go the bathroom. I'll be right back." On the way to the bathroom, I grab a straw and put that in my pocket. Once in the bathroom, I go in a stall and pull out the smack I have left in my pocket. I snort it through the straw and flush the evidence in the toilet. I immediately feel much better than I did before I got here. I walk out of the stall and once again, there's Cartman. I roll my eyes. That's a great way to ruin my high.

"So you just left your kid out there all alone?"

"I had to go to the bathroom." Cartman stares at me, but doesn't say anything. "What?"

"What's wrong with you? Why are your eyes so red?"

"I'm exhausted. It's been a long day."

"Yeah, I know how stressful high school can be." He starts laughing. "You've been there for so long that you should be use to it."

He can make fun of me all he wants, I'm not going to let him get me down. "You're…absolutely right!" I slur.

"Are you okay? What are you drunk or something?"

"I can assure you, I'm not drunk." I put my arm around him, and he quickly backs away. "You don't smell liquor on me…do you?"

"You just smell, get away from me!" He pushes me towards the door. "Go tend your kid!"

"I got this dude, I got this!" I head back over to the table. "You ready?"

"I didn't finish eating and it's still raining." Drew tells me.

"That's okay. I want to give some of this to your Auntie Karen." I pick up the food.

"What about the rain?"

"It's okay Drew…really! Let's go home!" I can see Drew giving me a look of concern. He doesn't need to be, I'm just fine…better than ever.

A/N: I know things seem slow right now, but I promise you they'll start to pick up within the next few chapters! :-)


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for the reviews! :-)

Chapter 5

Kenny's POV

After getting home, and getting Drew in bed, I use this time to get high. I hate when I come down from a high because I get so depressed. Cartman made a fool out of me in front of my son and it really pissed me off. I inject my drug of choice in between my toes so I don't wake up Drew. I look at what's left of my stash and realize I'm running low and my wallet is completely empty. I have no choice but to call my big brother to help me out once again.

I step outside to give Kevin a call. "Kevin?" I say before he even gets a chance to say hello.

"What is it? I'm kind of in the middle of something." He responds sounding distracted.

"I need money."

There's a long pause before he responds. "I gave you money last week! What the fuck? Do I look like a fucking ATM?"

"It was $40. How long did you think it would last?"

"What did you spend your money on?" I can hear the anger in his voice.

"I used my last to get Drew something to eat after school today."

"What else did you spend the money on?"

"Food..." I honestly don't know what food I bought, but I know it went to food.

"That $40 should've lasted you! This is what happens when you want to live outside your means." This is why I didn't want to call him. I hate hearing the lectures.

"Can you give me money or not?"

Again, there's another long pause. "You're going to have to work for it."

"Come on Kevin!" I know what he means by work.

"Nothing in this world is free. You want money, you have to work for it just like everyone else! If I can get up every day at 8 and go to work, you can too! You're such a loser!"

I was waiting for the insults to come. "Can't I do something else? Like wash your car or clean your house?"

Kevin laughs. "You're joking, right?"

"Kevin please, I'm desperate."

"Let me see if I can reach one of my clients."

"I don't want to do that anymore!"

"Excuse me?"

"You know I never liked screwing all those women. There has to be another way to get money!"

"Sure there is, get a real job. I don't know what kind of job you're going to get without a high school diploma though. Your dumbass is screwed in that department."

"There might be some job I could get."

"How will you get your heroin? Did you think about that?"

He has a point. "Shit..."

"That's what I thought."

"Isn't there any other way? This is wearing me out."

Kevin laughs again. "Sex isn't wearing you out, heroin is. You're not going to stop that, are you?"

"I need it to get through the day."

"I know you do. I'm here to make sure you always have a supply. Now let me reach out to some clients and I'll get back to you."

"Fine..." I sigh with defeat.

A few days later, Kevin made good on his promise and got in touch with one of his clients. I really don't want to do this, but I'm desperate for money and I'm completely out of heroin. "This one shouldn't be that bad. You know this woman." He tells me as he pulls into a driveway. Again, it's another person who seems loaded. I don't know who this possibly could be.

"I do. Who is she?"

"You'll see." Kevin smirks as we get out the car. He gives me an ecstasy tablet. I guess knowing me so well, he knew the second one he gave me last time is long gone. We head to the door and Kevin rings the doorbell. I look down at my feet and begin fidgeting.

"Hello there boys." I hear a familiar voice. I look up and my jaw drops when I see…

"What's up Ms. Cartman!" Kevin greets her. You've got to be kidding me!

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I whisper to Kevin.

"Excuse us, sorry about that." Kevin apologizes as Ms. Cartman nods. We head to the car. "This better be good!"

"Dude, that's Ms. Cartman!"

"So?"

"That's Cartman's Mom!"

"Again, so?"

"She's been with half of the men in town!"

"So you've slept with a lot of the women. You two have something in common." Kevin smirks.

"Dude, I can't do this."

Kevin punches me in the arm. "Yes you can and you will!" He punches me again. "You're not going to waste my time! Not after you begged me for money!"

"What if Cartman finds out?"

"Who fucking cares?"

"I do! I ran into him at Cartman Burger the other day. He made me look like a broke bum in front of Drew."

"You ARE a broke bum!" He opens the car door and literally kicks me out. "Now get out there in make this money! Stop acting like a little bitch!"

"Dude!" I say as I hit the concrete.

"Stop whining and get in there! Ms. Cartman is paying a lot of money and giving you a lot of heroin."

"Fine..." I get up and walk over to the door.

"Are you ready, sweetie?" Ms. Cartman smiles.

"I guess..."

"Good, you're in for the time of your life!" We head into the house and up to her bedroom. She grabs a joint and begins smoking it. "You want a hit?"

I nod and she passes it to me. I inhale it and immediately began coughing. "What is this?" I ask between coughs. I know for a fact this isn't weed.

"Crack." She smiles. "Go ahead and take another hit, you need to take the edge off."

I nod and take another hit. Once again, I began coughing, but as bad as the first time. I continue smoking when she takes off my pants and begins to give me a blow job. I wasn't expecting that as none of the clients have ever done that. I'm definitely enjoying this though, but it could be the crack talking.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good…" I smile.

"Great." She begins taking off her clothes, then she lies back on the bed. She gestures for me to join her. I nervously sit down next to her. "Are you going to take off your shirt?"

"I don't know if I should…"

"Why not?"

"What if your son finds out?"

"I don't discuss my…relations with my son."

"So he won't just walk in on us?"

"Honey, Eric has his own home. He bought this home for me, but respects my privacy. Stop worrying…" She begins kissing me on my chest. I take another hit because I'm really having a hard time relaxing due to my paranoia about Cartman. I'm completely turned on at this point, but it's Ms. Cartman! I'm in an extremely awkward position…


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews! :-)

Chapter 6

Kenny's POV

"You did good today, little brother!" Kevin grins as he counts his money. "$1,000 plus heroin."

"You've never charged anyone that amount before."

"No one has ever offered to pay for you. Ms. Cartman must be desperate for whatever reason."

"So how much are you going to give me?" I ask since the whole purpose of doing this was so he can give me money.

"I'll put aside $100 for you. But for today, I'll give you an allowance of $30."

"$30? What the fuck am I supposed to do with that?"

"Whatever you want, but don't spend it all at once."

"Can't you just give me $100 now?"

"No way dude! I don't trust you with that much money at one time. You're not responsible enough."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm very serious. You went through $40 in a few days, $100 will probably go faster with you."

"You have no faith in me at all, do you?"

"No I don't." I look away from him. "Hey," I look at him, "I'm doing this for your own good."

"I want to get out."

"Don't be stupid! How are you going to get home?"

"I'll walk."

"So you're going to walk with drugs on you? What if the police stop you?"

"They won't. Just let me out here."

He stops the car. "Fine, but don't call me asking to bail you out of jail!"

"I won't." I get out the car and he immediately pulls off. I find an alleyway and shoot up quickly. I have to be quick about it because there's bad people in certain alleyways and I don't need them attacking me and stealing my stash. It's happened to me before so I'm extra careful in these areas.

I get out of there and walk around town. I notice someone once I walk by Tweek's Coffee Shop. I decide to go in and confirm my suspicions. I see a blonde girl standing by the door looking at her phone. "Bebe?"

She looks up. "Oh...hey Kenny." She goes back to her phone.

"How have you been?"

"Good. I have to go." She tries to walk away.

"Bebe wait!"

"I really have to go Kenny."

"What's the hurry?" I grab her arm.

"Kenny, let go! You're hurting me!" She tries to pull away, but I hold her arm tighter.

"I just want to know why you won't talk to me?"

"We don't have anything to talk about!"

"You can't possibly be pissed off about me having a son! We moved on from that and remained friends. You even babysat him a few times!"

"I'm not pissed, I just don't want to talk to you. Now let me go!" She forcefully pulls her arm away.

"I want to talk to you!" I grab her arm again.

"I believe she said leave her alone!" I turn around and see some nosey bastard standing behind me. He looks pissed.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Brad, Bebe's boyfriend." Oh this is the infamous boyfriend. He looks different in person. He's a lot bigger than I thought he was. He looks at Bebe. "Is this kid bothering you?"

Bebe jerks her arm away. "I'm fine honey."

"Bebe, I really want to talk. Please!" I grab her arm again.

"She told you to leave her alone!" He pulls me away from Bebe and punches me in the stomach. I put my hands over my stomach.

"Brad, no!" I can see a look of concern on Bebe's face. "He's in high school!" Why did she have to tell him that?

"It doesn't matter, he still has to learn to respect your personal space!"

"I know, but you're going into law. Do you really want it on your record that you assaulted a high schooler when you were 25?"

"You have a point." He stares me up and down. "But I want him to back off!"

"Let me handle it, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be over there." The two of them kiss before Brad walks off. I want to roll my eyes, since they clearly did that to make me jealous. It worked.

"Are you okay?" Bebe asks me.

I nod. "I'm fine. He didn't hit me that hard, I've had worse."

"Well as long as you're okay."

"So will you talk to me now?" I ask.

"Like I said before, there's nothing to talk about!"

"We use to be really close."

Bebe frowns. "Until you cheated on me and got the girl pregnant."

"It's not what you think."

"How did Drew get here?" She raises her eyebrow.

"I never meant to hurt you." I can't tell her that Kevin has been pimping me out to women for money and drugs so that was the best I could come up with.

"I don't care anymore. I've moved on."

"Why can't we be friends? We were friends until you graduated."

"Things change."

"They don't have to. Like I said, you babysat Drew. You should see him now. He's gotten so big and he's a really smart kid." I smile.

"I did that because I felt bad for you. The girl left the kid with you to raise by yourself and you didn't have help. Your parents weren't in the position to help take care of him. Karen is young so she couldn't help. Kevin cares about himself so he didn't help you. You had no one!"

"Kevin helped and still helps me as much as he can!" I immediately get defensive. Kevin can be an asshole, but he helps me more than anyone ever has.

"That's good that he helps you, but you need more than that. I mean, you're not the best person to raise him. How are you providing for him?"

"I'm doing my best. He has a bed, clothes, and food. I even have him in private school that Kevin is helping me pay for."

Bebe frowns again. "What's wrong with public school?"

"I didn't want him to have the experience I'm having. School is hard."

"No it's not. All you had to do was attend class and pass some tests."

"That's hard."

"So you're just going to be a failure all your life? What kind of values are you teaching our son? He's going to turn out to be a big loser just like you and you'll wasted all that money for nothing."

Coming from Bebe, that really hurts. "Say what you want about me, but don't put down my son! He's going to be a better person than I ever could he. Hell, he already is!"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that about Drew. But you're not setting a good example for him at all."

"You've never talked to me like this before. You've really have changed."

She shakes her head. "I haven't changed, I've just matured. Haven't you noticed that all your friends have? You're the only one stuck in high school mode...literally. You need to grow up!"

"You have no clue how hard it is for me." Oh God, now all I can think about is getting another fix.

"What's hard? School work? If that's the case, hire a tutor. There's no excuse for you to be stuck in the same grade three years in a row."

"It's not that..."

"Then what is it? Maybe I can help."

My eyes light up when I hear that. "You want to help me? I thought you hated me."

"I don't like what you did to me, but I don't hate you. I also don't want to see you struggling."

"You still care about me, don't you?" I smile.

"Kenny, please."

"Admit it! You still love me!" I try to put my arm around her, but she pushes my arm away.

"This is what I get for trying to be nice and offer you help that you clearly need! God, what is wrong with you?" She snarls.

"I just wanted to know if you still love me as much as I love you."

She backs away from me. "I don't love you Kenny! I stopped loving you years ago!"

"Really?" Damn, I wasn't expecting that.

"Yes! You broke my heart and I'll never forget that!"

"I'm really sorry. You have no idea just how sorry I am." I have to live with that regret for the rest of my life.

"It's in the past now. Like I said, I've moved on. I'm with Brad now."

"Why are you with him? He's violent and you've always been against violence."

"You don't know him at all! He's far from violent. He's a good man and he has life goals!"

"Tell that to my stomach that he punched me in."

"He thought you were hurting me, which you were! If you were being so grabby, he wouldn't have hit you!"

"I can't believe you're defending him."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"There was a time you would do that for me..."

"Would you get over it already? We're not together anymore and we're never going to be together again! Got it?"

"Never?" She's breaking my heart…again.

"Never!" She turns to walk away, but stops and looks back. "Please get whatever help you need. Have a nice life!" She storms off and sits down with Brad. He glares at me, then begins to make out with Bebe. I have to get out of here. I can't watch this!


	7. Chapter 7

Can I just say how much I'm loving the positive reviews! Thank you all so much! :-)

Chapter 7

Karen's POV

I'm heading to the kitchen to make something to eat, when I see Drew sitting outside of his room crying. "What's wrong Drew?" I kneel down beside him.

"I want to play with my daddy." He sobs.

"Why can't you?"

"He told me to leave him alone." That's not like Kenny at all. He never tells Drew to leave him alone.

"Just go in there."

"He said he'll let me know when I can come back in the room."

I'm wondering if maybe Kenny is having a bad day. "We'll see about that." I try to open the door, but it's locked. "Oh great, he locked the door!" I start knocking. "Kenny? Open the door!" No response.

"He's not answering?"

"Nope." I grab a Bobby pin out of my hair and pick the lock. I open the door and I see Kenny lying on the ground. I don't want Drew to see that so I quickly close the door.

"Why did you do that?" He asks.

I bend down and smile. "Sweetie, why don't you go play video games?"

"What's wrong with my daddy?"

"He's fine, I just need to talk to him. Okay?"

"Okay." Drew does as he's told.

Once the coast is clear, I go back in the room. I close and lock the door and get a better look at Kenny. I notice he has a needle in his hand! Oh my God, he's doing drugs! I kneel down next to him and shake him. "Kenny? Kenny, can you hear me?"

He opens one eye. "K-Karen…?" He says in between breaths.

"Kenny, what have you done? Are you doing drugs?"

"You weren't…supposed…to…find out…" He manages to open the other eye.

"I'm calling 911!"

"No…Kevin…"

"What?"

"Kevin…call…Kevin…he knows..."

"He knows you're doing drugs and he didn't try to stop you?"

"He…can…help…" Kenny closes his eyes.

I see Kenny's phone and I immediately grab it and call Kevin. "Kevin?"

"Karen? I'm surprised to hear from you. What's up?"

"I need you here immediately. Kenny has overdosed and he's refusing medical attention. He said you know what to do."

Kevin chuckles. I don't see anything funny about this situation. "Of course I do. That's the benefit of working in a pharmacy. I'll be there shortly. In the meantime, stay with him and keep him awake."

"I'll try, but he's in and out of consciousness. He really should call an ambulance."

"He doesn't have insurance. Like I said, I'll be there shortly. Where's Drew?"

"I sent him to the living to play video games."

"Good, he doesn't need to see that."

"I know, he would traumatized for life."

"Yeah, well anyway, see you soon." We hang up. I kneel down beside Kenny again and lightly shake him.

"Kenny? You need to stay awake." I continue to shake him.

"I'm…so…tired…" He manages to get one eye opened again.

"I know, but you need to stay awake until Kevin gets here. He'll be here soon."

"Okay…"

"How long have you been this?"

"Years…many years…

"Why are you doing this?" I whisper.

"She…doesn't…want…me…"

I'm so confused. "Who?"

"Bebe…"

"She dumped you five years ago. What does that have to do with you overdosing?"

"I…saw…her. She…doesn't…love…me. She…has…new…boy…friend." Kenny struggles to get out.

"I'm sorry Kenny, but this isn't new information. She told you before that you having Drew was the end of your relationship. It's been five years, you shouldn't be surprised that she's moved on."

"Boy…friend…hit…me…" He tries to pull up his shirt. I end up pulling it up for him and see a big purple bruise on his stomach.

"Oh my God! Does it hurt?"

"No…probably…in…the…morning…"

"Either way, so Bebe doesn't want you, who cares? Drugs isn't the answer! What about Drew? How do you think he would feel if you lost you?"

"He…would…hate…me. I…hate…myself."

"You need to get yourself together. This isn't the way Kenny. You could die from this! Do you get that?"

"I'm…sorry…so…sorry…" He closes his eyes again. This time it looks like he stopped breathing, but I can't be too sure.

"No, no, no! You have to stay awake! Kevin will be here soon!" I shake him gently. "Kenny, please! Come back to me! If not for yourself, then for your beautiful little boy!" There's a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"It's me Karen. Open up!" Kevin tells me.

I unlock the door and let Kevin in. "Oh thank God. He just passed out. I still think I should call 911."

Kevin shakes his head. "No need." He pulls something out of his pocket.

I raise my eyebrow. "What is that?"

"It's called Narcan. It reverses an opioid overdose." He sprays the medication in both of Kenny's nostrils. Kenny continues to lie there.

"How do you know if it's working?"

Kevin puts his ear up to Kenny's nose. "He's breathing, so that's a good sign. Dude, wake up!" He shakes Kenny violently.

"Don't be so rough!"

"I've been through this with him before, I know what I'm doing!" Kevin slaps Kenny in the face really hard. "I said, WAKE UP!" He slaps him again. "Wake up, damnit!"

"Kevin…?" He responds groggily. He sits up slowly. "What happened?"

"You OD'd again, dumbass! What the fuck is wrong with you? Your kid is here!"

Kenny puts his hands on his head. "Please stop yelling at me Kevin, my head in killing me."

"You're lucky it's only your head, you fucking moron!" Kevin slaps him once again.

"Kevin, that's enough! You're hurting him!" I step in.

"Karen, remember you asked for my help!" Kevin reminds me. Now I realize I should've went with my first instinct.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you to get violent! He almost died on us! I still think he should see a medical professional!"

"I AM a medical professional!"

I shake my head. "You're a pharmacy technician, not a doctor! That's what he needs."

"No doctors, please!" Kenny steps in as he lies down on his bed.

I sit down next to him and take his hand. "Kenny, I'm worried about you. You need help, serious help! I knew you were having issues because of school, but I didn't know it was this severe. I never thought you would turn to drugs." I start crying.

Kenny squeezes my hand. "Karen, please don't cry."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid for you and for Drew. You got lucky this time, but what if you're not so lucky the next time?"

"Then promise me you will take good care of Drew for me."

I push his hand away. "Are you serious Kenny? You want to end it like this?"

He shakes his head. "No, but I can't stop. I can't get through a day without Karen. If I stop, it might kill me."

"No it won't. You're stronger than that."

"You don't know how it is to be me."

"Make me understand how hard it is! This is stupid and dangerous!"

"I can't make you understand."

I stand up. "Fine. I hope you can understand this, if I catch you doing drugs in this house again, I'll have you arrested!"

Kenny's eyes widen. "You wouldn't."

I nod. "I would. There's a child in this house and he doesn't need to be exposed to that! Plus if you're in jail, then I know you won't be doing drugs!"

"Karen, give us a few minutes." Kevin tells me.

"You're kicking me out?"

"Yes, I need to make sure Kenny is okay and just chat for a bit."

"I have some words for you too since you knew about this and didn't say anything!"

"You can let me have it later, but for now, go check on Drew or something!" I leave the room. I'm so angry with both of them right now, I could scream. I want Kenny to understand that he's messing up his life. I wish I could go to my parents about this, but they're so damn screwed up that won't be able to help him. But I just thought of someone who could!

I grab my phone and dial a number. "Hi, it's Karen, Kenny's sister. Look, I know you're busy with school, but can you come visit Kenny as soon as you can. He really could use a friend right now…"


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 8

Kenny's POV

I know Karen threatened to go to the police, but I can't help myself. I need my fix. I feel safest when I'm at home. She's out with Drew so it was the perfect time for me to high. There's a knock on my door and I quickly hide my stash under my pillow. "Come in!" I yell out.

"Dude!" Kyle walks in my room. I'm shocked to see him. It's been months!

"Hey dude!" I get up and give him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you could use a friend."

"Thanks, it does get lonely around here without my friends." I sit down on the bed. "I mean I see Stan every so often, but it's not the same."

Kyle turns my head to the side. "What happened to your face?" He's referring to a red mark on my face. That came from Kevin slapping me when I OD'ed.

"Kevin…we had a disagreement." I lie.

Kyle raises his eyebrow. "You got into a fight?"

I shrug. "Something like that."

"I'm going to cut to the chase. Why are you shooting up heroin?" Kyle asks bluntly.

"Wow, way to be blunt." I can feel myself turning red with embarrassment.

"I'm serious Kenny. Your sister called me and she's really worried about you. She told me you almost died! This is why I came out here!"

"I went a little overboard the other day, that's all."

Kyle narrows his eyes. "That's all? Again, you could've died dude! How long have you been on drugs?"

"Almost six years."

"Really Kenny? Since you've had a kid! Dude!"

I turn away from him. "I can't stop."

"Not even for your son?"

"I want to, but it's so hard. I need it to get through the day."

"Can't you find something else? Get a hobby! I mean, I'm not trying to judge you, I really want to help."

"You wouldn't understand, no one understands..." I look down. I can feel my high coming down.

"I want to understand."

I look at him. "You'll never understand how it feels to have to raise a child alone at 16! You'll never understand how it feels to be 21 and still in high school! You'll never understand what it's like to be in love with a girl who doesn't love you back! You'll never understand how it feels to see your friends move on in life while you're at a standstill. You'll never understand how it feels to not know how you're going to feed your child day after day? You'll never understand how it feels to be complete failure in life! I could go on, but I think you get the point!"

"How does shooting up heroin make any of that better?"

"It helps me forget all my problems and I'm happy."

Kyle shakes his head. "That's only temporary. Once you sober up, the problems are still there."

"That's why I get high again."

"Dude, some of these problems you can change yourself. You don't need drugs."

"It's hard Kyle. I need it!"

"No you don't! You need rehab!"

"I-I can't afford it…" Even though Kyle is one of best friends, it's still embarrassing telling him that I can't afford things. Money has never been an issue for him and Stan so they don't understand my struggles.

"Go ahead and sign up. Don't worry about the cost, I'll take care of it."

I look at him in shock. "You would do that for me?"

He nods. "Of course dude. You're my friend. I don't want to see anything bad happen to you."

"I don't know what to say."

Kyle smiles and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Say you'll go to rehab. If not for yourself then for Drew! Even Karen, she's really worried about you."

Everyone knows the right words to say. "I feel horrible that she had to see me like that. She was really emotional."

"She loves you. She doesn't want to see this take you out."

"I feel like I've disappointed her. When my parents use to come home drunk or high, she would cry because she was afraid for them and I would comfort her. Now she's crying because she's afraid for me. Who's going to comfort her?"

"The best thing you can do for her is get help. That would be the best comfort you can give her."

My phone begins to ring. I look and see Kevin is calling. I would be stupid if I ignored his call. "Sorry, I have to take this." I tell Kyle. "Hello?" I answer.

"I have another client for you! Come meet me right now!" Kevin orders.

I look at Kyle and I can see a look of concern on his face. "I can't…I have company."

"Are you fucking someone without getting paid? How stupid are you?"

I chuckle. "No, it's not like that. It's Kyle, he came to visit."

"Well get rid of him and come meet me. This lady is paying more than Ms. Cartman did! I didn't think you were worth it, but I guess I was wrong."

"He came all the way from Princeton." I try to explain.

"Is he giving you money? Or drugs?"

"No, but-"

"No buts! Get rid of him and meet me in the alleyway on South Street!"

The alleyway I try to avoid. Why am I meeting him there? "Give me an hour."

"You have twenty minutes. If I have to come get you, it's going to be a problem!" He threatens just before hanging up.

I look at Kyle. "I hate to cut this short, but-"

"I don't want to be in your business, but who was that?" Kyle asks cutting me off.

"That was Kevin. I have to meet him."

Kyle looks as if he's ready to kill Kevin. "He's going to take you to get more drugs, isn't he?"

"Something like that."

"Dude! You said you would get help!"

I nod. "I will, I just have to do something for Kevin. I promise!"

"I can't believe he's enabling you like this. What kind of piece of shit brother is he?"

I stand up and point at Kyle. "Don't talk about him like that! He helps take care of me!"

"By making sure you keep getting high? He's keeping you down instead of lifting you up. How can you not see that?"

"If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be able to send Drew to Montessori school nor would we be able to eat every day."

"You can send him to public school and get a job!"

"I'm not sending him to public school! Not if I can help it!"

Kyle frowns. "What's wrong with public school? We went to public school."

"You don't know what it's like to be the poor kid in public school! The teachers don't give a shit about you and the other kids ridicule you." I sigh. "Drew is the smelly kid at school unfortunately. His teacher was kind enough to give me her laundry mat card so I can wash his clothes. It was really nice to see a teacher so caring. He wouldn't get that kind of support in public school. If anything, child services would be called. It happened to me plenty of times as a kid!"

"Damn dude, I didn't know you felt like that. Maybe Drew wouldn't have that experience."

"I'm not taking that risk. He's a shy and sensitive kid. He wouldn't know how to handle being bullied or if someone tried to take him from me. I just want to protect him the best way I can."

Kyle nods in agreement. "I understand that, but you have to be realistic. You can't afford it. Is it really worth having your brother pay for it for you? Especially when he's giving you drugs in return."

"It's more to it than that."

"You've opened up this much, you might as well tell me."

"I'm too embarrassed to say…" I really don't want it getting out that I'm sleeping around for money and drugs. I don't want him to think the worst of me.

"I'll tell you what he's doing!" I look up and before I know it, Cartman is in my room and he shoves me to the ground.

"Cartman? What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"You fucked my mom, you dirty bastard!" He tries to attack me, but Kyle holds him back.

"What?" Kyle looks at me in shock.

"Dude, Cartman!" Fuck! I can't believe he found out! His mom promised me he wouldn't.

"You want to know what he's doing Kyle? He's fucking women for money! He's a man whore!" Cartman tells him. Well he only knows half of it.

"Get the hell out of here!" Kyle tells me as he pushes him towards the door.

"The Jew can't protect you forever! The next time I see you, you're a dead man McCormick! DEAD!" Cartman threatens before leaving.

"Is that true?" Kyle asks me as he helps me up.

"I can't talk about this right now. I have to meet Kevin."

"Kenny, he's going to get you killed one way or another! You need to stop this! Don't you see that your brother is a bad influence?"

"I need the money…you just don't get it." I put on my shoes. "Thank you for continuing to be my friend and not judging me. I need more friends like you." I hug him.

Kyle raises his eyebrow. "Why are you talking like it's a goodbye?"

"I have to go Kyle. You can see yourself out." I tell him as I rush out. I hear him calling out to me, but I have to hurry and meet Kevin. Cartman being pissed at me is one thing, but Kevin being pissed is on another level.


	9. Chapter 9

I appreciate all the reviews! :-)

Chapter 9

Kenny's POV

"What did Kyle want?" Kevin asks me as soon as I meet up with him. No hi, how are you or anything.

"Karen told him about me using heroin. He offered to pay for me to go to rehab."

Kevin shakes his head. "You don't have time for that! You need to make this money!"

"Can't I just make money without getting drugs?"

"Yeah right, without drugs, you won't fuck these women!"

"I really want to get clean." I tell him sincerely.

"Why because Karen threatened to go to the cops?" He starts laughing. "She's bluffing!"

"I want to get clean for myself."

"Why? What are you going to do?"

I shrug. "Maybe I'll be able to get my life together." I start looking around and I'm beginning to feel really uncomfortable. "Can we go?"

Kevin shakes his head. "In a minute. Did you use anything today?"

I nod. "Heroin."

"You need some X. I need you to be in the mood."

"Please tell me this isn't someone I know."

Kevin smiles. "It's not!"

"Good! Cartman knows I had sex with his mom and now he's threatening to kill me."

"Well if you don't do what I tell you, I'll kill you!" He pats me on the back.

"What are you doing on our turf?" I turn and see five guys approaching me. I've seen them around before as they usually hang out in this alleyway to sell and do drugs. They don't like people who aren't affiliated with them hanging out here.

"Shit!" I hear Kevin mumble.

"We were just leaving..." I tell them as I start backing up.

"We?" One of the guys asks and they begin to surround me.

"My brother and-" I turn and see Kevin driving off in his car. Did he just leave me? What the hell?

"You were saying?" One of the other guys smirks.

The next thing I know, I have about 10 fists flying at me. I'm trying my best to defend myself, but against five people, I don't stand a chance. Why did Kevin leave me? One searches my pockets and takes my heroin and my needle, another one rips my shirt, while the other three are beating the crap out of me.

The one I presume to be the leader, grabs me by my hair and holds a knife up to my throat. "Don't you ever come on our territory again, do you understand?"

"Yes dude!" At this moment, I'm fearing for my life. A drug overdose has nothing on this moment right now.

"I think you should go ahead and slit his throat!" One of the guys yells out.

"I'm definitely going to send a message to him!" With that, he stabs me in the shoulder. "That's in case I didn't make myself clear! Now get out of here!" He shoves me away.

I'm staggering around hoping someone will notice that I need help. I try to call Kevin, but he's not answering his phone. I get down on my knees and start coughing up blood. This is a time where I want to get high, but I can't because they took what little I had left. I lie back on the ground. I feel like I'm going to pass out…

"Kenny?" I open one eye and see Kevin standing over me.

"Kevin?" I guess I did pass out.

Kevin helps me up. "Come on, you have work to do."

"Kevin, I'm hurt." I point at my shoulder.

"Yeah I can see that. Your face looks like hell too! But you still have money to make. Drew's tuition isn't going to pay itself, you know?"

"They stabbed me..." I whine.

"Let me see." He examines my shoulder. "It doesn't look like it went in that deep. You're good."

"Do you see how much I'm bleeding?"

Kevin shrugs. "It's okay. You're going to see another doctor. She can stitch you up."

"Why did you leave without me? This wouldn't have happened."

He nods. "Yes it would. Instead, both of us would've gotten jumped and they would've taken the drugs and money I had on me."

"You should've made sure I was with you!"

"I have more to lose than you do. Sorry." He shrugs nonchalantly. In that moment, I feel really hurt. I'm not sure if it's the physical pain, the betrayal, or a combination of both.

"They could've killed me! My son would've lost his father. How can you say I have nothing to lose?"

Kevin laughs. "Stop whining! You're still alive! It's time to go make some money!" We head to his car. I really don't want to do this…

When we arrive at the house, Kevin immediately gives me an ecstasy tablet. As much as I don't want to do this, I take it anyway. "Don't embarrass me like you did last time!"

"Kevin, I'm losing a lot of blood." I tell him looking at my shoulder.

"I already told you, it will be taking care of!" We get out of the car and I see a pretty blonde waiting outside for us.

"Hi Kevin!" She greets him with a hug.

"Hi Lisa. This is my brother Kenny." Kevin points at me.

"Hi!" She extends her hand, but then looks at me concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I was jumped and stabbed earlier." I explain.

"Oh my!"

Kevin rolls his eyes. "Can you take care of this? I'm sorry about this."

Lisa smiles and nods. "It's okay, come on in." We walk in the house and she closes the door. "This is why I always have my medical bag with me." She gets out her bag and begins to take care of my wound. "You may want to get checked out to make sure you don't have any internal bleeding."

"I don't-"

"Don't worry, he will!" Kevin glares at me after interrupting me.

"Well, now you're all taken care of." Lisa smiles as she finishes stitching up my wound.

"Good, now you two get to work. Time is money!" Kevin tells us looking at his imaginary watch.

"Come on Kenny." I follow her to the bedroom.

"Do you need something to take the edge off?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm good."

"Are you sure? You seem like you need something?"

"Kevin gave me something before we got here. I'm fine, really!"

"Well all righty then!" She rips off what's left of my shirt and begins rubbing my chest. "I've heard really good things about you, so I hope you don't disappoint!"

"I'll try my best." I take my pants off and she asks me to get on top. I look up at her and something about her reminds me of Bebe. Maybe it's the blonde hair, who knows. Well maybe that will help me get through this.

"Come in me," she whispers. She lifted herself up with her hands around my neck and kissed me. Then she reached down for me and pressed the head of my penis into her. "I want to feel us," she said. I lowered myself upon her and sank as deep as I could go. I watched her face as best I could. Those strange contortions that would be so horrible under any other circumstances. Her lips parting, stretching, her mouth opening in a silent howl. Eyes closed and then suddenly open, staring up at me with real helplessness, mixed with hunger and surprise. The heel of her hand hit my chest, it seemed for a moment as if she were going to try to push me off of her. But it passed. She was rising toward me, levitating, holding on with her hard competent hands. I could feel her reaching her climax and I almost stopped because I didn't want it to end. Each time I stopped, the eventual come would be more powerful. Each interlude would send us streaming closer together. But as I slowed my pace she quickened hers and her grip had a sternness in its strength, an under taste of fury. I thought that if I didn't carry through she might actually punch me in the mouth. So I slipped my hands beneath her so no matter what our bodies did they would be touching and I would stay in her as deep as possible. We were moving like mad and suddenly I could feel her inner walls in terrifying detail, as if I'd gotten fifty times thicker. We came, first Lisa and then me, moments behind her, holding each other, and our voices joining, forming one wild and unbearably lonely cry.

"You were definitely worth every dollar!" She kisses me.

"You think I'm worth it?" It's always nice to receive a compliment. It was great for me too, but I feel bad because I was imagining I was with Bebe the entire time.

"Yeah you were." She kisses me again and grabs her phone. I guess to text Kevin because he comes in the room about a minute later.

"That took longer than I expected." He frowns.

"Some things shouldn't be rushed!" Lisa winks at me. She then grabs a huge wad of cash and a bag of drugs and gives it to Kevin.

"$1500!" Kevin exclaims as he finishes counting the money in the car before driving off. "Man, I need more clients like her and Ms. Cartman! Good thing I'm connected to doctors. They're willing to pay!"

"I don't want to do this anymore..." I tell Kevin.

"Do what?"

"Screwing women for money and drugs."

Kevin laughs. "You don't have a choice. How is Drew's tuition going to get paid and how are you going to get your next fix?"

I can't keep letting him use that line on me. "There has to be another way to pay tuition. As far as getting a fix, I'm going to take Kyle up on his offer and go to rehab."

"No you're not! I need you to do your job!"

"Can't you find someone else?"

He shakes his head. "This is a family business! If I find someone else, it will be Karen!"

"NO! Can't we go into business doing something else?"

Kevin laughs harder. "Like what? You don't have any skills and you're dumb as fuck! The only thing you're good at is using your body!"

Now I'm pissed! A person can only take so many insults. "I'm done! That's it! It's over, I want out!"

"You want out?"

"Yes!"

Kevin abruptly stops the car. "Then get the fuck out of my car!"

"Don't be like that!"

"I mean it, get out!" He reaches over and opens the passenger door. I do what he asks. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life! I hope you know that!" He closes the door and speeds off. I did the right thing, I know I did. Now I can finally get the help I need and start to get my life together.

A/N: Do you guys think Kenny will get the help he needs?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Karen's POV

Kenny checked into rehab two weeks ago. It's been an adjustment as I've been Drew's provider in Kenny's absence. My parents are around, but they're busy getting drunk or high themselves that they don't even bother with Drew. Luckily Kyle, Stan, and have helped out on the weekends. It's hard for Drew not having Kenny around since he's use to him being here for the most part.

There's a knock on the door. I open it and it's Stan and Wendy bringing Drew back home. "You're back home!" I hug Drew. "Did you have fun with Uncle Stan and Aunt Wendy?"

"We had a blast! Didn't we, Little Dude?" Stan pats him on the head.

"Yes..." I notice Drew looking at the ground.

"We saw The Incredibles 2 and then went to the arcade to play some video games!"

"Sounds like fun!"

"He's a really good kid." Wendy smiles.

"Thanks again for taking him for the day."

Wendy nods. "Anytime. We were happy to help while Kenny's away."

"You can hang out with us anytime Little Dude!" Stan picks him up and hugs him.

"Thanks Uncle Stan." Drew hugs him back.

"We'll see you guys later." Wendy hugs Drew once Stan puts him down.

"Thanks again!" I tell them as they leave. As soon as I close the door, I hear Drew sniffling. I kneel down to his level. "What's wrong Drew?"

"I miss my daddy!" He cries.

"Aw, I know you do. But I'm sure he'll call you soon." Since Kenny's been away, Drew's only talked to him twice. It's not really Kenny's fault, he's limited on how much outside communication he can have.

"I want to see him! Why can't I?"

"Because...he's sick." I lie. "He has to get better first before he can come back home."

"Will I get sick?"

I hug him. "No honey, you won't!" I wish I could get him to understand, but Kenny made it clear that we're not allowed to tell him that he was on drugs.

"Then can I please see him?"

I shake my head. "I'm sorry, but you can't. Not until he's better."

He wraps his arms around me and cries on my shoulder. "I miss him so much!"

"I miss him too! Trust me, it's for the best." I console him.

Kenny's POV

This rehab facility sucks! It's day in and day out of therapy, plus I'm stuck sharing a room with five other guys. Some of them still manage to sneak drugs and alcohol in here so clearly they're not taking this seriously. As tempting as it is, I can proudly say I haven't used any drugs since I've been here. Trust me, it hasn't been easy. I've been going through a serious withdrawal which they give me medicine for.

They took my phone once I checked in so I wouldn't be tempted to reach out to the wrong people. I'm allowed to make phone calls, but I have to have permission first and my calls are monitored and limited. They're allowing me to make a call so of course I call Karen so I can talk to Drew. "Hey Karen." I say as she answers.

"Hi! How was your day?" She asks.

I groan. "Exhausting. Another day of therapy!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I want to get high."

"That's not good Kenny…"

I nod in agreement "I know, but I have that feeling less and less every day if that means anything."

"It does! That means rehab is working."

"Yeah. The hardest part was detoxing."

"It was for your own good."

I nod again. "I know. How's my boy?"

"He's been crying since you left. He misses you like crazy."

"I miss him too. They asked if I wanted to bring him here for family therapy, but I turned it down."

"Why?"

"I told you before, he doesn't know I'm a drug addict and I want to keep it that way."

"It might be good for your recovery."

"But it won't be good for him."

"You should reconsider. He may not know you're on drugs, but your drug use has affected his life."

"I'm not changing my mind on this. Where is he? I want to talk to him."

"I'll go get him."

"Daddy!" I can hear the excitement in his voice when he comes to the phone.

"Hey buddy! How are you?"

"I'm sad! I miss you daddy!"

"Aw, I miss you too!"

"When are you coming home?"

"I'll be home before you know it."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise." I look up and see the Case Manager gesturing that it's time for me to get off the phone. "I have to go, but I'll call you as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay daddy…" I hear him sniffle. Poor little guy…

"Cheer up buddy. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too."

After getting off the phone, I decide to hang out in the living room. I don't want to go back into my room right now because the guys in my room can be pretty obnoxious and I just want to be alone. I miss my son. I grab his picture out of my pocket and stare at it. "Are you okay?" I hear a woman's voice ask me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." I tell her.

"Is this your first stint?"

"Yeah."

She sits down next to me. "So what are you in for?"

I look at her. She's really beautiful. She has long curly blonde hair and big green eyes. She reminds me of…never mind. "Heroin addiction, you?"

"Meth addiction. I'm Megan." She extends her hand. "This isn't my first time here."

I shake her hand. "Kenny!"

She looks at my picture. "Is that your little brother?"

I shake my head. "No, he's my son."

She looks at me in shock. "Your son? You look so young."

"He was born when I was 16."

"I see."

"Do you have kids?"

She nods. "I had a child two years ago, but I put it up for adoption. To this day I don't know if I had a son or daughter. I didn't want to."

"Did you put your kid up for adoption because of your drug use?"

She nods again. "I wasn't in any position to raise a child."

"Drew, that's my son, his mom left him with me right after I took a paternity test to confirm he was my son. He was only three weeks old. Haven't seen her since."

She pats me on the back. "I respect the fact that you raised your kid on your own, especially at such a young age. I was 24 and I knew I couldn't do it."

"It hasn't been easy and I haven't been the best father to him. I try my best, but I know I've made a lot of mistake when it comes to him. I've put drug use over my kid and that's not right. I put prostitution over my kid. I let my brother convince me I was doing it for him, but really it was for me to get a fix."

"Well you recognize you had a problem and now you're here to fix it."

"I have to. I just spoke with him and he's so upset that I'm not there. He hasn't been away from me for this long before. I miss him as much as he misses me."

Megan puts her arm around me and smiles. "Don't worry, you'll be reunited with your little boy soon enough. You'll come out a better man and a better father!"

"I hope you're right."

Just then, the Program Director walks over to us. "Okay you two, it's time for you guys to go back to your rooms. It's almost bedtime."

"Yes sir." We say in unison.

"It was nice meeting you Kenny."

"You too Megan."

"I'm sure I'll see you around." Megan leaves. I stand up, but I'm stop before I can go anywhere.

"Kenny, just a reminder that getting romantically involved with another patient is strictly forbidden and can result in both of you being expelled from the program."

I'm completely taken aback by this. "Dude, we just met! We were just talking."

"I'm just reminding you about the rules here. Now, off to your room, you have a long day tomorrow."

I nod. "Yes sir." I can't wait to get out of this hell hole.

Karen's POV

Kevin has been the one taking Drew to school and picking him up. He told me he couldn't do it today. I tried to get mom to at least drop him off since his school starts later than mine. She overslept so it was up to me. As soon as we walk in, his teacher walks over to us. "Drew, it's nice to see you. Hold onto your things, okay?"

"Okay…" Drew responds just as confused as I am.

"I'm Ms. Silver and I need to speak with you." She tells me and pulls me to the side.

"What's this all about?" I ask.

"I've been trying to reach Mr. McCormick for the last three weeks."

"He's…unavailable at the moment. Is there something I can help with?"

"Tuition is three weeks past due."

My eyes widen. "What? My brother Kevin didn't pay it when he dropped Drew off or picked him up?"

She shakes her head. "That didn't happen."

Now I'm really confused. "Wait, what? So who's been dropping off and picking Drew up?"

"Drew hasn't been here. So far his absences have been marked as unexcused. We haven't received a call or email letting us know what was going on."

"Oh my God, this can't be happening!" So where the hell was Kevin taking him?

"I'm afraid if you don't have a payment for us, Drew can't stay."

"Unfortunately, I don't have the money to pay. Let me see if I can reach my brother." I call Kevin and unfortunately he doesn't answer. "No answer."

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to take Drew home."

"I have to go to school. I'm already late! Where is he supposed to go?"

"I'm really sorry. We've given Mr. McCormick plenty of passes, but we can't do it anymore. Between the late pickups, late tuition, and the unexcused absences there's nothing else we can do."

"I understand. Thank Ms. Silver."

"Let Mr. McCormick know he can reenroll Drew next year."

"I'll tell him."

"Would you like to take his things now, or do you want them mailed?"

"Mailed. I don't want to embarrass him. Drew?"

"Yes?" He looks at me still confused.

"Come on honey, we have to go."

"But I just got here!"

"I know, but we have to go."

"Goodbye Drew. I really enjoyed having you in my class." Ms. Silver hugs him.

"Bye Ms. Silver…"

"Come on, sweetie." Poor kid, he has no clue what's going on. Poor Kenny, when he finds out, this might set him back. Damnit Kevin! I could hurt him for this!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks again for the reviews!

Chapter 11

Kevin's POV

I decide to stop by my parent's house to have a chat with Karen. When I arrive, I find Karen in Kenny's room. "What are you doing?" I ask her.

She glares at me. "I'm cleaning Kenny's room."

"Why?"

"Because it's disgusting and I want him to come home to a clean room!"

"You're throwing away all his drug paraphernalia, aren't you?" I smirk.

"Yes I am! Kenny doesn't need any temptation!"

That poor girl is wasting her time. "You know he's not going to stay clean, right?"

Karen frowns. "How can you say that?"

"Because I know my brother. He can't survive without heroin."

"I believe he can do it. He wants to do it for Drew. Keep your voice down, I don't want Drew to hear you bad mouthing Kenny." She whispers.

"That sounds good, but in reality, he won't be able to function."

"You're not even giving him a chance!"

"You don't know him like I do!"

"I don't think you know him as well as you think you do!" She says confidently.

"Until he OD'ed, you didn't know he was on drugs." I remind her.

"No I didn't."

"See I've known since the beginning."

"I know! I'm still pissed at you for not stopping him." She throws something at me.

"For what? He's an adult!"

"He's been doing this since he was 15! You're the older brother, you should've set a better example!"

"I am setting a better example. I've never done drugs a day in my life!"

"You helped him get it! You even knew how to help him when he overdosed."

I shrug. "I'm not his keeper. He begged for it, so I made sure he got it! You wouldn't believe the things he would do to get it." I chuckle.

"I don't want to hear it."

"Maybe you should. Kenny got down and dirty just to get a fix!"

"I don't care! Kenny got the help he needed and now he's going to be a new man." Karen states proudly. Damn this girl is naïve.

"That won't last long I'm telling you. He'll be getting down on his knees begging for a fix before you know it!"

Karen scowls. "That's gross!"

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"Why don't you have a little more faith in Kenny?"

"Because he has nothing to live for. He's never going to amount to anything so I don't know why he's bothering to get clean."

"He did it for Drew!"

I can't help but laugh at that. "That's a joke! I can tell you that Drew is going to go down the same path!"

"How can you say that?"

"He's weak minded just like his father and grandfather, he won't be able to help it."

"Kenny is a good father and will make sure that doesn't happen to him!"

I laugh harder. "Good father? Where?"

"He does everything he can't to make sure Drew is taking care of!"

I shake my head. It's time for Karen to learn the truth about Kenny. "No, he did everything he could to make sure he could get high. He doesn't give a shit about Drew!"

"He makes sure that he eats, has clothes, a place to sleep, and in a really good school. A good school he got kicked out of because of you!" She shoves me.

"He's not my son so paying for his school isn't my responsibility!"

"Everyone agreed to help Kenny with Drew while he was in rehab. You're the only one who didn't help!"

I shake my head. "I never agreed to it."

"Then where were you taking Drew every day if you weren't taking him to school?"

"I would leave him with a friend."

Karen's jaw drops. "What friend? Does Kenny know this friend?"

"It doesn't matter. Kenny wasn't here so he has no say."

"I don't know why Drew didn't tell me he wasn't going to school."

"I told him not to. There was no way in hell I was picking up the slack for Kenny!"

"You've been paying the tuition all this time, so what's changed?"

"I wasn't paying it with my own money. Kenny worked for that money! He can't make money in rehab so no tuition. It's a shame too because my clients have been asking for him."

Karen raises her eyebrow. "Clients?"

I smile. "Kenny didn't tell you? He's a male prostitute and I'm his pimp."

"You're lying! Kenny would never!"

I nod. "He would! That's how he got his money and his drugs. I guess you don't know him that well at all, now do you?"

"But he never had money."

"Do you think I would give him all the money at once? He would spend it on drugs!"

"So you were pimping him out, but not paying him? You took advantage of him!"

"He couldn't tell! His brain is so fried that it was easy. All I had to do was threaten to not pay tuition or threaten to not get him drugs and he would do what I ask. It's easy to take advantage of a stupid drug addict!"

"You are the absolute worst! Kenny is your brother and you're treating him like something you picked up on the street! Ugh, I can't even look at you right now!" She turns away from me.

"When Kenny finds out that Drew was kicked out of school, he's going to go back to a life of drugs and prostitution. Hell, once he gets kicked out of high school for good, which we know will happen, I know for a fact he's going to go back down that road."

"No he won't! I won't let him!"

"You won't be able to stop him, sister dear! He's weak!"

"Why don't you just get out of here? Kenny will be home soon and I don't want you here to influence him!"

Well my work here is done. "I'll leave, but just know that whether I'm here or not, Kenny isn't going to stay clean. I give him two days tops!" With that, I leave. I know she's pissed, but I guarantee you, I'm right. I've seen this too many times with my parents and I know Kenny will follow that same path.

Kenny's POV

After 30 days, I've finally been released from rehab. Stan and Kyle came to pick me up. My parents weren't going to do it, Karen doesn't have a car, and I refused to ask Kevin. Thank goodness I have good friends that were willing to help me out. "Do you feel like a new man?" Kyle asks me.

"Kind of…" I tell him. I don't have the same urges to get high, but there are times when I crave it. Withdrawal can be a bitch.

"Come on dude, you've been clean for 30 days now! You should feel brand new." Stan adds in.

"I'm just ready to go home. I miss my son and my bed!"

"We should be there in another half hour." Kyle tells me. I nod and grab a piece of paper out of my pocket and look at it.

"What's that?" Stan asks.

"This girl gave me her number." I tell him.

"You met her in rehab?"

I nod. "Yes. Her name is Megan. She's a recovering meth addict. We bonded a bit and she wanted me to keep in touch."

"Dude, be careful." Kyle states and I look at him. "I don't know if it's the best idea for you to get involved with someone from rehab."

"She just told me to call her sometime. It's nothing serious, she's cool. It was nice to make a friend while I was in there."

"Yeah, but still, you're both recovering addicts. Dating could be detrimental to your recovery."

I laugh. "Dating? No dude, she's my friend. Plus you know I only have eyes for one girl."

"She's moved on dude." Stan reminds me again. "I heard you had a nasty encounter with him."

"Don't remind me. I still have the bruise from that encounter." I lift up my shirt to show them the fading bruise on my stomach.

"Either way, she's unavailable, but I still want you to be careful with this Megan girl." Kyle tells me.

"Like I said, we're just friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

The guys drop me off to give me some alone time with my family. I told them we'll get together after I finish catching up. "Welcome back Kenny!" Karen hugs me when I walk in the door.

"Thanks Karen." I smile.

"You've picked up some weight I see." She say as she examines me.

I nod. "Yeah I had to eat three meals a day. I can't remember the last time I did that." I laugh and look around. "Where is he?"

"I'll go get him, but I want to give you a heads up. We need to have a serious conversation." She heads in my room to get Drew.

"Okay…" I don't know what that I was about. What could be that serious especially since I've been gone for a month.

"Daddy!" Drew runs into the room and hugs me.

"Hey buddy! I missed you!"

"I missed you too! Promise me you'll never leave for a long time ever again!"

"I promise!" I hug him tighter. "Oh, I missed you so much!" I look at him and smile. "I swear you've gotten taller! How have you been? How's school?" I notice his smile immediately fades. He looks as if he's going to cry. "Is something wrong?"

"Kenny…" Karen says softly, but I put my hand up to stop her from talking.

"Drew? What's the matter?"

"Kenny, we really need to have that conversation."

"In a minute, I want to finish catching up with Drew!" I look at Drew who's now looking at the ground and kicking his feet. "What's wrong? Did something happen at school?"

"I don't go to school anymore…"

I'm completely in shock. "What? Why not?"

"This is what I wanted to tell you Kenny. Kevin didn't pay his tuition so he got kicked out."

"What?" I'm so pissed off! This isn't the kind of welcome home I was expecting.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you so much for all the positive feedback! Your reviews keep me going! :-)

Chapter 12

Kenny's POV

I'm going to go to Drew's school to see if I can get him back in there before I go to school. Karen is already at school and I refuse to call Kevin. I have no choice but to ask my mom. I find her in her room combing her hair. "Mom?"

She looks at me in shock. "Oh, you're home."

I nod. "Yes, I came home on Saturday. Can you watch Drew for me?"

"Shouldn't he be in school?"

I sigh. "I'm working on that now. Can you please watch him?" I beg her. I wish she could give me a simple yes or no.

She shakes her head."Sorry, I'm heading out."

"Damnit!" I go in my room and decide to take a chance and call Stan. "Stan?" I say when he answer.

"Hey dude! What's up?"

"Are you still home? Please tell me you're still home!"

Stan chuckles. "Yeah, I'm heading back to school in the afternoon. What's up?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course dude, what is it?"

"Can you watch Drew for me? I need to see if I can get him back in school."

"Sure, you know I love hanging out with Little Dude. Do you need me to pick you up? I would hate for to have to walk to the school."

"You're going to watch Drew for me. I couldn't ask you to do that."

Stan laughs. "Kenny, get your pride out of it for a minute. Do you want a ride or not? I can drop you off and take Little Dude to get breakfast."

I guess I would be foolish to not accept his offer. "Fine. Thank you for everything Stan. I swear one day, I'll pay you and Kyle back for everything!"

"Don't worry about it dude."

I make it to the school before the kids arrive. I see Ms. Silver in the classroom on her computer. I knock on the door and slowly walk in. "Hi Ms. Silver. Do you have a moment?"

She stands up and walks over to me. "I'm really sorry about Drew."

"Is there any way you can take him back? He's missing out on so much right now."

She shakes her head. "I'm sorry, without payment, I can't."

"Please Ms. Silver, I'm desperate!"

"Mr. McCormick, I've made a lot of exceptions for you. I can't do it anymore, I'm really sorry."

I think for a moment. "Do you need a janitor or something? Maybe I can work here to cover the tuition."

"We have a janitor and even that salary wouldn't be enough. I'm really sorry."

I lower my head in disappointment. "Thanks anyway."

"Best of luck to you and Drew. He's a bright kid, I know he'll do well."

"Thank you." I tell her before leaving.

I had to swallow my pride and enroll Drew in public school. Being back in that school brought back so many terrible memories of my own childhood. I just hope that Drew will adjust well to his new school.

Speaking of school, I made it in time to go to second period. I was late, but better late than never. The class is English and when I walk in, my teacher Ms. Bates looks really confused. "Kenny? I didn't know you were coming back. You haven't been here in a month."

I was going to take a seat at my desk, but I notice someone else is there. I look at Ms. Bates. "I'm back and ready to learn so I can finally graduate!" I state proudly.

"Yeah..." God, this woman hates me. "I think you should go to the principal's office."

"Why?" I ask.

"The principal will explain when you get there." Usually she would write a referral slip, but in this case, she tells me to just go there.

I go to the office and the secretary immediately sends me back to see the principal. Everyone is acting so weird around here. "Hi Mr. Harris." I greet the principal when I walk in his office.

He looks at me and he doesn't look happy. "Kenny, I guess you don't check your mail."

I shake my head. "No sir I haven't."

"You've been expelled from the school."

My eyes widen. "Expelled? But I'm supposed to graduate!"

He seems surprised by my statement. "Really? According to your transcripts, you're failing every class!"

"I thought I was bringing my grades up."

He hands me my transcript. Sure enough, there's an F in every class. "Why did you think that when you have excessive absences?" I have almost 100 absences, I never had that many before.

"I...umm...umm..." I stammer. I'm completely speechless.

"Honestly, you're lucky I don't have you arrested."

"Arrested? For what?"

He hands me photos of bags of heroin and a needle. "This was found in your locker."

"Oh my God…really?"

"Yes, that's the main reason you were expelled. You know there's a zero tolerance drug policy here."

"But I was always so careful…" I whisper, then I look at him. "Why were you looking in my locker anyway?"

"We got an anonymous tip. Apparently you've been seen getting high in the building multiple times."

"Fuck…" I put my hands in the prayer position. "Please Mr. Harris, give me one more chance! I was out for the last month because I was in rehab. I'm clean now, I swear!"

He shakes his head. "Kenny, with your failing grades and absences, you won't be able to graduate and you still wouldn't be able to come back here. This year was your last chance. You were told a few months ago that one more unexcused absence and you were out of here. Then you're out for an entire month."

"This can't be happening…"

"Don't think this is the end of the world. You can always get a GED. Now I would like you off the grounds immediately!" He orders.

"Can I get my things?"

"I'm sorry, but everything was cleaned out of your locker due to the drugs that were found. They'll be sent to you when the school year is over."

"Fine!" I get up and storm out of his office.

"Kenny McCormick!" I hear him call after me. I'm pissed off and sad at the same time. All I want to do is…

I have a huge headache and I hear a pounding on the door. I open it and its Stan holding Drew. Shit, I forgot he was babysitting. "Sorry, I meant to call you. Is he asleep?"

He nods. "Yeah, he fell asleep on the way here." He whispers. "I should've called, but I really need to head back to school."

"At least you can go to school." I mumble. "You can lie him down in our room."

Stan lies Drew down and tucks him in. He pulls me out of the room and closes the door. "Is everything okay? I'm guessing you couldn't get Drew back into his school?"

I shake my head. "No, I enrolled him in public school. He'll be going to South Park Elementary next week."

"That's great! There's really nothing wrong with public school. Is that what has you so down?"

I force myself to smile. "I'm okay, I don't want to hold you up any longer. You need to go to school."

Stan shakes his head. "Talk to me dude. What's up?"

"I got expelled…" I look away from him.

"Damn dude. Did you tell them you were in rehab?"

I nod. "I did, but it doesn't matter. I'm failing everything and they found drugs in my locker."

"Dude! You were getting high at school?"

"Yes dude, but I was careful! At least I thought I was!"

"I never realized how bad it was for you."

I look at him. "I was under a lot stress…I'm still under stress!"

"Can you promise me you won't go down that road again?"

I nod. "Yes! Kyle paid a lot of money for me to go to rehab. I can't lose his trust in me." But sadly, all I can think about is getting high to relieve my stress.

"Good!" He looks at his phone. "Listen, I better go. Wendy and I are supposed to have dinner together. So I need to make it back in time."

"Is it just you and Wendy?"

Stan smiles. "Yes Kenny. We don't always hang out with Bebe and Brad."

"Sorry dude, it's none of my business. Thanks again for watching Drew for me and I'm sorry for holding you up."

"No problem, Little Dude is a good kid so I don't mind. If you need anything, if you just want to talk or even if you want Wendy and me to take Little Dude overnight or the weekend just so you can rest, don't hesitate to call."

I smile and begin to tear up. "Thanks Stan. You know, I have really great friends!"

Stan playfully punches me in the arm. "Don't get all sappy on me! I'll see you later." He leaves.

I look in my wallet and find Megan's number. If there's anyone who would understand what I'm going through, it would be her. "Hello?" She answers.

"Megan? It's Kenny."

"Oh hey Kenny! I'm honestly surprised to hear from you."

"I need help…" I say nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"I need a fix, but I don't want one! My whole life is falling apart! What do I do?"

"Have you started going to the 12 Step Meetings?"

I shake my head. "Not yet."

"You need to start. I won't lie, it didn't help me that much, but who knows it may be different for you."

"I don't know Megan." That doesn't sound promising at all.

"I know you don't want to go back to using, right?"

I nod. "Right."

"Then you have to at least give it a try. Do you want me to go with you?"

My eyes light up. "You would do that?"

"Yes, you're clearly struggling on the outside. I've been there so if you want, I'll come with you to a meeting."

"Thank you Megan. I owe you one!"

"You don't owe me anything. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"See you!" I hang up.

"Awe, my poor little brother!" I turn around and see Kevin standing behind me. "I knew you wouldn't be able to stay sober." He smirks.

"What do you want?"

"I have exactly what you need." He dangles a bag of heroin in my face. I push his hand away.

"No dude, get that away from me! Please, get it away!" I turn my head.

"Didn't you just tell someone on the phone that you needed it?"

"I also said I don't want it!"

Kevin puts his arm around me. "Yes you do! That's why you're panicking. You know you want it! School is no longer in your way, so come back and work for me. You can have all the heroin you want! You may even be able to get the money to get Drew back into his fancy Montessori school!"

I push him away. "NO! I'm not going to do it!"

He grabs my hand and places the bag in my hand. "Here you go! Call me when you're ready for more!" He winks before throwing a needle at my feet and leaving. I know I should throw this away, I know it. But what if it comes in handy one day…?

A/N: What do you think Kenny will do?


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews! :-)

Chapter 13

Kenny's POV

Today is Drew's first day at his new school. I'm at home waiting for him to come home since he now rides the bus. I'm watching TV when Karen walks in with a letter in her hand smiling. "What are you so happy about?" I ask her.

She quickly hides the letter behind her back. "What? Nothing!"

I stand up and hold my hand out. "Come on, let me see what's behind your back!"

She hesitates for a minute before holding up the letter. "It's a letter from University of Colorado in Denver. I was accepted on a full scholarship."

"I see…" I look away from her.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want to upset you given everything that's happened you."

I look at her and smile. "I'm not upset. I'm really happy for you."

"Really?"

I nod. "Yes, you're a smart girl. I knew you wouldn't have trouble getting into college."

She hugs me. "Thank you! I'm so happy I was able to get a full scholarship. Now I don't have to worry about that expense."

"No you don't. Again, I'm happy for you." I smile once again.

"Thank you!"

Drew walks in the house and I immediately notice his face has a bruise on it. "Drew! What happened to you?"

"I fell down…" He sniffles.

I know he's lying to me. "You fell down? I don't believe this! Who did this to you?"

He shakes his head. "No one, I fell!"

I glare at Karen. "See? I knew he would be tortured in public school! It's only his first day and he's already gotten attacked!"

"Kenny, maybe Drew is telling the truth."

"I did fall, see?" He shows me his hands that are scrapped up. "I tripped before I got on the bus."

I let out a sigh of relief. "You have to be more careful!" I yell.

"I'm sorry daddy. I promise it won't happen again." I notice a look of fear in his eyes before he runs into our room and closes the door.

"You need to relax! Now you've upset him." Karen tells me.

"I'M upset! I thought someone hurt my son! Why am I the bad guy for being upset?"

"You're overreacting! I get that you're worried, but don't take it out on Drew!"

"I'm not overreacting! I need to get out of here and take a walk! Watch Drew for me!" I storm out of the house.

Stan's POV

"I think it's a good idea!" Wendy exclaims. Wendy is at my apartment and I have Kyle on FacTime. We're trying to discuss ideas to get Kenny out of the house. Every time we talked to him he sounds so down and stressed. We want to do something to help lift his spirits up. I suggested we throw a party. Kenny could experience a little bit of the college life.

"I don't know Wendy." Kyle tells her. "A college party with drinking could do more harm than good for Kenny."

"We'll tell everyone no alcohol." She suggests.

"Then you won't have any guests!" Kyle laughs.

"I just want him to get out and do things that people our age do! It's obvious he's feeling left out." I tell them.

"What about a small gathering at the apartment?" Wendy suggests.

Kyle nods. "Maybe a very small gathering would work. But you can't invite Bebe." He tells her.

"I wouldn't do that."

"Good, we want Kenny to enjoy himself and with Bebe there he won't because you know she'll bring Brad."

"Yeah, I don't want him to hurt Kenny again."

"Exactly! "

"What about Drew? Who's going to watch him?"

"Maybe we can ask Karen?" I tell them.

"She needs a break too. She was his guardian while Kenny was in rehab."

I nod in agreement. Karen definitely has taken on a lot of responsibility. "Well we definitely can't ask Kevin. Kenny would never go for that."

"We have friends here that could watch them." Wendy tells us.

Kyle shakes his head. "Kenny doesn't know them so he may not like the idea."

"How about you get some of the guys together and take him out bowling or something and I'll watch Drew?" Wendy offers.

I smile and nod. "I like that. What do you think Kyle?"

Kyle thinks for a minute before nodding. "That could work. Just make sure whoever you bring isn't someone who's going to do drugs."

"I don't know anyone that's on heroin."

"It doesn't have to be heroin, just any drugs in general."

"Do you think you could come?"

"Let me see if I can get a flight."

"That will work. If you come, I'll just leave at the three of us. That might be easier for Kenny."

Kyle nods. "Yeah, that way we don't have to worry about any outside influences."

I grin. "Great! Call Kenny and see if he'll go for it."

"I hope so. He's been down ever since he was expelled."

"I'm sure. Hopefully this guy's night out will help lift his spirits up."

"I kind of wish we did this earlier before he spiraled our or control like this. We should've been there for him."

"Yeah, but we were busy with school and when we were around him, we didn't see any signs that he was using drugs."

Kyle looks down. "I know. But we knew he was a struggling young single parent and he was still in high school. I should've gotten him a tutor."

"You guys can't blame yourselves." Wendy steps in. "You're there for him now."

"She's right." I tell Kyle. "I'll talk to Kenny and then we'll finalize our plans." Kyle agree and we hang up. I hope Kenny agrees to this. We want him to see there's another world and he can still enjoy his life drug free.

Kenny's POV

I invite Megan over and she spent the day with Drew and me. She helped him with his homework, fed him, gave him a bath, and tucked him in and read him to sleep. Once he's asleep, she comes in the living room closing the door behind him. "You're really good with him." I smile at her.

"Thanks!" She smiles back. "I love kids, I'm just not in the position to take care of one."

"Do you think maybe sometime down the line you may want another one?" I ask her.

She nods. "Definitely. I'm only 26, so I have plenty of time."

"That's true. I would like to have more when I'm a little older and established. Maybe once I'm able to provide a good life for Drew and me, I'll start dating again so I can find someone to settle down with."

"So are you over the girl you're in love with?" During one of our many talks, I told her all about Bebe.

I shrug. "I don't know if I'll ever be over her, but I have to move on. She has someone new and she doesn't want me because I have Drew. I understand though, she's young and beautiful and I'm sure she doesn't want to be saddled with someone else's kid."

"I see." Megan grabs my hand and squeezes it. "Well I'm sure the right woman will come around when you're ready. She'll love your son as much as you do." She smiles.

I can feel myself blushing. "I hope so. He means the world to me and we're a package deal." Just then my phone rings. I look and see it's Stan calling. "Hello?"

"Hey dude! Do you have plans this weekend?" He asks.

I'm a total loser, why would he think I have plans? "No, why?"

"Good. Kyle is coming to visit me so I thought maybe we can get together and hang out on campus."

"That sounds fun. But what about Drew? I need a sitter."

"Wendy already agreed to watch him!"

I wasn't expecting to hear that. "Oh wow, you guys have this all planned out."

"We do. I'm going to come pick you up and then we'll meet Kyle at the airport and go hangout. Bring a change of clothes."

I look at Megan. "Can I being a friend?"

"What friend?"

"Her name is Megan."

"Megan?" He sounds confused. I guess he forgot I told him about her.

"Yeah, she's the one I told you I met in rehab."

"Oh…well we kind of wanted to make it a guy's night out. Nothing personal against her. Maybe she can stay with Wendy and they can get to know each other."

"I'll see if she wants to come. We'll be in touch." I hang up.

"What was that about?"

"My friends want to have a guy's night out in Boulder at his school. Do you want to come?"

She doesn't look too sure about that. "Isn't it a guy's night out?"

I nod. "Yes, but you can hang out with my friend's girlfriend. I would like for you to meet my friends."

"Are they all college students?"

"Yes." I'm not sure why that matters.

She looks away. "I don't know Kenny. I mean it may be a little awkward especially since they know we met in rehab."

"My friends are I cool, don't worry!"

She thinks about it for a moment. "Okay!"

"Great! I know you'll have a good time. Plus Drew will be there. I think you and Wendy will really hit it off."

"I hope you're right." I'm looking forward to it. It's been a long time since Stan, Kyle, and I have hung out. Hopefully this will be like old times.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 14

Kenny's POV

For our Guy's Night out, the guys decided to take me to an arcade. They treated me and we played games for a few hours. I could tell they were bored and really wanted to drink. I kept telling them to have a drink, but they didn't want me to be uncomfortable. I don't know how I feel about them constantly walking on eggshells for me. After we were done playing games, we decided to sit down and eat and chat. "Megan seems nice." Kyle says breaking the ice.

Stan nods in agreement. "Yeah she does."

I smile. "She is, and she's really good with Drew."

"Uh oh..."

"What?"

Stan looks at Kyle and smiles. . "Dude, do you see it?"

Kyle laughs. "Yeah, I see it!"

"See what?" I ask them.

"You have that look?" Stan tells me.

"What look?"

"The same look you've been giving Bebe all these years!" Kyle continues laughing.

I immediately start blushing. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Look dude, he's blushing!" Stan grins. "You like the girl, don't you?"

I look down and nod slowly. "She's really nice and she's good with Drew!"

Kyle clears his throat. "Dude, I hate to say this," he begins, "but you really need to be careful."

"Why?"

"She's a recovering addict, just like you. This could be dangerous."

"I thought you guys wanted me to move on?"

Kyle nods. "We do, I'm just not sure Megan is the right person...at least not right now."

"Then when is a good time?"

He shrugs. "Once you get your life together. Figure out what your future plans are first. It's definitely too soon for you to even think about a relationship."

"But we're not in a relationship, we're just friends."

"You want to be more than friends though, right?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Just be careful dude. We don't want to see you relapse."

"I won't!"

"We're just concerned Kenny." Stan steps in.

"Yeah, not only am I concerned about you, I'm concerned about Drew as well."

"Why?" I ask.

"He doesn't have a mom. Do you think it's fair to have Megan spending a lot of time with him if you don't know where the relationship is going? He could get attached to her and then things don't work out between you two. That will be hard on him."

Damn, he just made me feel like the world's shittiest father. "I never thought about it that way..."

"It's fine if you want to have a girlfriend." Stan adds. "Just make sure Little Dude is your number one priority."

"She's not my girlfriend! I'm not even sure if she's interested in me."

"Why do you say that?" Kyle asks raising his eyebrow.

"I'm not use to women being interested in me outside of wanting to have sex. Maybe that's what she wants from me. I mean I'm only good at using my body anyway so it makes sense."

"Dude!"

"It's true. I don't have any good or redeeming qualities about me besides sex so that has to be what she wants."

I see Stan and Kyle exchange looks. "You're being too hard on yourself. You have a lot of good qualities, you just need more confidence."

"Can we talk about something else? I'm getting depressed…" I tell them. That part is true. I know that they just want to help, I'm just not in the right space to hear it. I shouldn't have left that little stash at home…

Wendy's POV

"The pizza's here!" I announce. Drew and I have been painting since he got here. I figured he's probably getting hungry.

"Yay, pizza!" Drew runs in the room.

"Did you wash your hands first?" He holds his hands up and I can see paint on them. "Go wash your hands and you can have pizza!"

"Okay Aunt Wendy." He heads to the bathroom.

I look at Megan who's on the couch watching TV. She hasn't moved from that spot or barely said a word since she got here. "Megan? Would you like some pizza?"

She shakes her head. "No thanks."

"Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"Anything to drink?"

"No thank you." I really want to get through to her, but I just can't. I don't want her to think I'm ignoring her, but she's really not trying to engage in conversation.

As I'm getting Drew a slice of pizza, I hear the door open and see Bebe and Brad walk in. "Oh you're back!" I say to them.

"Yes..." She frowns when she sees Megan. "You didn't tell me you were having company."

"I'm babysitting for Kenny."

She points at Megan. "Then who's she?"

"This is Kenny's friend-"

"Megan?" Brad interrupts. "Megan Cox?"

Megan looks and her eyes widen. "Bradley Davis?"

"You two know each other?" Bebe asks.

Brad nods. "We went to high school together."

"Elementary through high school..." Megan corrects him.

"Did you two date or something?" I think I see a hint of jealously in Bebe's eyes.

"Hell no!" The two say in unison.

Brad stares at Megan. "Well you still look the same. Just much thinner and missing a few teeth, but everything else is the same."

"So Megan, how do you know Kenny?" Bebe asks.

"Bebe…" I'm trying to diffuse this situation before it can get ugly.

"What? I'm curious."

"We met in rehab." Megan tells her.

"Oh you're a recovering addict too?" Damnit Bebe, I told her about Kenny in confidence. I only did that because Stan and I were helping take care of Drew while Kenny was in rehab.

"Damn girl, you're still on drugs?" Brad asks her. "You've been doing that shit since middle school. I'm surprised you're still living…well barely anyway. Meth is a hell of a drug."

"I've been in and out of rehab for the last 7 years." She explains.

"I see it's doing wonders!"

"Bebe, can I talk to you for a second?" I tell Bebe as I take her in my room and close the door.

"What is it? I want to hear more about this girl."

"The guys will be back soon to get Drew and Megan. I need you and Brad to either leave or go in your room."

Bebe frowns. "I'm not going to a prisoner in my own apartment!"

"It's not that. I just don't want any trouble between Brad and Kenny."

Bebe laughs. "Nothing is going to happen. As long as Kenny behaves himself, he'll be fine. Plus, I want to keep my eyes on Meth Head Megan!"

"Stop, she's a nice girl."

"You let a druggie in our apartment! What if she steals our jewelry to trade it for drugs?"

I roll my eyes at her. "You watch too many movies! Besides, she hasn't even left the couch she's been here."

"Either way, I'm not going anywhere until she's gone." I hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get that." I know it's the guys, I just hope everyone is on their best behavior.

Kenny's POV

As soon as Wendy opens the door, she tries to push us away from it. "Hey Wendy, what are you doing?" Stan asks her.

"Why don't you guys wait in the car? I'll have Megan bring Drew down." She's seems a little on edge about something.

"It's okay, we're already here." Stan walks in. Kyle and I follow him and Wendy is behind us.

"But-" She begins to say before she's cut off.

"Hey!" Brad points at me. "I remember you, you're the high school boy!"

"Kenny, it's okay, nothing will happen to you while we're here." Wendy whispers in my ear.

Brad walks over to me and tries to put his arm around me, but I dodge him. "Yeah, don't worry, I'm not going to hit you. I don't go around beating up on high school kids."

"Brad, stop it!" Bebe orders.

"No, instead you just try to intimidate them!" I say to him.

"You're intimidated by me?" I glare at him. "That wasn't my intention. I just didn't want you giving Bebe a hard time."

"That's over now Kenny, can we move on?" Bebe asks me.

I look at see Drew staring at me and he looks terrified. "Sure. I definitely don't want to have this conversation with my son in the room."

"So what's the connection with you and Megan?" Brad asks. "I want hear your version."

"She's my friend."

"That you met in rehab? So you're a druggie too?"

Oh no! If he knows, then Bebe knows. How does he know Megan? "I'm in recovery." I say looking at the ground.

"Hanging out with her," he points at Megan, "you won't be for long. So I guess you're a meth head too?"

"Dude, what Kenny was doing is none of your business!" Stan interjects.

Brad shrugs. "I'm just curious."

"Brad, may I remind you that you are a guest just like Kenny is. Please be respectful." Wendy tells him. Thank you Wendy!

"It doesn't matter, we're getting ready to leave. Come on Drew." I gesture for him to come to me. This conversation is not only awkward, but it's humiliating for me. They talked about my drug use in front of Drew. How am I going to explain this to him?

"Can I talk to you Kenny?" Bebe asks gently.

"Will your boyfriend mind?" I look at Brad.

He shakes his head. "As long as you keep your hands to yourself."

Bebe takes me to her room. "Kenny, I hate to say this, but she's a downgrade. I know all about your drug use, but is it necessary for you to date one? Where are your standards?"

"We're not dating, we're friends. Why do you care what I do anyway?"

"Brad knows her and she's been on drugs since she was in middle school." That explains how they know each other. "Plus she's too old and probably too experienced for you. Plus she's too skinny and she's missing some of her teeth. You use to care about a girl's appearance."

"What's your point Bebe?"

"You can do better."

I shrug. "Maybe I can't. Besides, if Megan and I decide to date, it's none of your concern. You told me to move on!" I walk away.

"That's not what I meant by move on!" I hear her yell out to me.

I go back in the living room and I kneel down to Drew's level. "Hey buddy, are you ready to go Uncle Stan's place?"

He nods and still looks terrified. "Yes daddy."

"You're leaving already?" Brad asks me. "The party is just getting started. Then again, it's not kid friendly."

I've had enough of him. "I'm tired of you taking jabs at me for being in high school! I'm not a kid! I'm 21 which makes me a fucking adult!" My outburst causes Drew to cry. Shit! On instinct, Stan rushes to him and comforts him. That's supposed to be my job, but how can I do that when I'm the one that scared him?

"Whoa, calm down! I was referring to your kid." He points at me laughs. "This guy…"

"I'm going to stay for a bit and hang out with Wendy." He grabs a key out of his pocket. "Here's my key."

"Megan, are you coming?" I ask her.

"Of course." She rushes to my side.

"I'll come with you guys," Kyle tells us as he takes Drew from Stan. "I don't want to be a fifth wheel. But I guess I'll be a third wheel."He says jokingly.

"You're not a third wheel." I tell him. I look at Wendy. "Wendy, thanks again for watching Drew for me and keeping Megan company."

Wendy smiles and gives me a hug. "Anytime. It was nice meeting you Megan." She hugs her.

"You too."

"Bye Aunt Wendy!" Drew tells Wendy as he wipes his eyes.

"Bye Sweetie!" Wendy kisses him on the forehead.

"I'll see you guys in a bit." Stan tells us as we leave. At this point I just want to get back to Stan's apartment and get in the bed. The sooner the day is over with, the better. I feel like not only do I need to have a conversation with Drew, I'm going to have to have one with Megan as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews! This is a filler chapter, hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 15

Kenny's POV

When we got back to Stan's apartment, Drew was still crying and upset by my outburst. Kyle took him to Stan's room to calm him down. I feel a little guilty because as a father, I should be the one comforting him, but how can I do that when I'm the reason he's crying?

Megan stepped outside to make a phone call and I'm in the living room patiently waiting for Kyle and Drew to come out. After about a good 45 minutes, Kyle comes in the living room alone. "How is he?" I ask as I stand up.

"He's sound asleep." Kyle whispers.

"Good." I look at the ground. "It's crazy that you and Stan are better at comforting my son than I am…" I tell Kyle.

"Come on dude, you do your best."

"My best is never good enough..." I sit down and Kyle sits down beside me.

"Don't beat yourself up. If it will make you feel better, go in there and give him a good night kiss." He suggests.

I shake my head. "I probably shouldn't."

"Go oh dude, he's your son."

"But now he knows about my drug use and he saw me lose my temper."

Kyle shrugs. "That's okay, you're not the first parent to lose their temper in front of their kid. You can apologize in the morning and sit him down and explain things to him. But for now, give him a kiss."

"I better not…I don't want to wake him." I lie. The truth is, I'm really feeling ashamed of myself and I can't face him yet.

Kyle rolls his eyes. I know he's feeling disappointed in me, but I guess he's not going to force the issue. "I also think it's time for you to have a conversation with Megan…"

I nod in agreement. "I want to explain things to Drew first before I talk to her."

"Why put it off?"

"It's going to be hard enough talking to Drew. I have to find the right words to say."

"That's understandable, but I don't see how it is to tell the girl that if there's no real future for you two, then stop spending time with my kid?"

He really doesn't get it. "Megan and I are friends and I don't really see that changing. Once I talk to Drew, things will change."

He shrugs. "Maybe, maybe not. Drew is only 5. Who knows he may not fully understand what's going on."

That's something we both can agree on. "I want you and Stan there when I talk to him."

"Why?" Kyle asks raising his eyebrow suspiciously.

"He's going to need you guys to comfort him."

He shakes his head. "No dude, that should be a private conversation between the two of you. You can and should comfort him."

"He responds better to you two." He knows that as well as I do.

"Now will be your chance for him to have comfort for you. He's your son, you know how to comfort him!" Kyle smiles and pats me on the back.

"I'm so nervous." I slap my forehead. "Why did Brad have to bring up my drug use in front of Drew?"

"He's a dick for that, but," there's always a but with him, "you should've been honest with Drew when you got out of rehab."

"I wasn't ready to tell him."

"Now you have to."

"I don't know what to say. Help me think of the right words. You're good at these things!" I can feel myself panicking.

Kyle grabs me and lightly shakes me. "Dude, relax! Speak from your heart. Come on dude, this is your son."

"I just don't want him to hate me." I tell him as I look away.

"That would never happen. You're worried for nothing." I hope he's right. I'm now thinking about my own childhood when my siblings and I found out about my parent's addiction problems. It changed our relationship forever and not in a good way. I'm afraid the same will happen with Drew.

The next morning, I go in Stan's room to check on Drew. Stan and Kyle reluctantly agreed to be on standby in case Drew needs them. I tap Drew on the shoulder. "Hey buddy, are you awake?"

"Hi daddy." He replies as he turns over.

I sit down on the bed. "Listen Drew, daddy has something very important to talk to you about."

"Okay..." He sits up.

I clear my throat nervously. "I'm sure you heard some things about me last night and I want to clear the air…"

"About you doing drugs?" A part of me really hoped he forgot that he heard that so this conversation would be slightly easier.

"Yes…" I take a few deep breaths. "See Drew, sometimes grownups do things they're not supposed to. They know it's wrong and can hurt a lot of people they love, but they do it anyway. That's what happened to me." I take another deep breath. "I've been addicted to a drug called heroin for 6 years now. I'm in recovery. I went to a place called rehab to get help. That's why I was gone for a month."

"Aunt Karen said you were sick."

I nod. "In a way, drug addiction is an illness. I'm doing better without it, but I won't lie, there are times when I want it."

"Why?"

"It's all a part of being an addict. I'm doing my best not to start up old habits though."

Drew looks down and sniffles. "I don't want you to leave me again. I was really sad when you were gone." I realize he's now crying.

I put my arm around him and pull him closer to me. "I know buddy, I missed you so much while I was away. But I did that for you. You deserve to have a dad that's not on drugs."

"Is it true that you met Megan when you were gone?"

I nod."Yes, that's true."

"So she's addicted to drugs too?"

This kid really didn't miss anything. I nod again. "Like me, she's fighting her addiction. Is there anything else you want to ask me?"

"Can you promise you'll never leave again?"

I should've known that was coming. "I'm going to try my best, but I can't make that promise."

"Not even for me?" He pokes out his bottom lip.

I hug him. "You know what? For you, I will make that promise."

He hugs me as tight as he can. "Thank you daddy! I don't want you to be sick anymore. It's making you mean!"

I look at him in shock. "You think so?" He nods slowly. "How so?"

"You were yelling at that man last night." He looks away. Goddamn Brad!

"I'm sorry you had to see that side of me. He was being a jerk and I got tired of it!"

"You scared me!"

"Again, I'm sorry." I feel like I've said that 100 times during this chat.

"You're mean at home too…"

I'm completely taken aback by that. "Really?"

He nods slowly. "You never want to play with me and you always kick me out of our room."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm going to do better. I wish you had told me you felt this way before."

"I was scared to. I thought you would be mad."

"I could never be mad at you. It just would've made me aware sooner." I grab him and hug him again. "I know I keep saying it, but you'll never understand how truly sorry I am. I love you so much Drew."

"I love you too daddy." That conversation went better than expected. I didn't even need Kyle and Stan's help with Drew. Now I have to have a conversation with Megan…


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you so much for the reviews!

Chapter 16

Kenny's POV

Since I don't have to worry about school anymore, I have time to walk Drew to the bus stop. "Have a good day at school." I tell Drew just before he gets on the bus.

"I will. Bye daddy, I love you!" He hugs me.

"I love you too!" I hug him back. "I'll be here when you get out of school." I give him a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay! Bye daddy!" He gets on the bus. I stay until the bus drives off. I go back home, Megan is going to come over and I'm going to have that chat with her. I'm so nervous about that, but I know it has to be done for Drew's sake.

As soon as I walk in the door, I see Kevin sitting on the couch. I walk by him trying not to acknowledge him. "What's up bro?" He grabs the back of my shirt and pulls me closer to him.

"What do you want?"

"You've been avoiding my calls."

I pull away from him. "I don't want to talk to you!"

"Why not?" He stands up. "Haven't I always taken care of you?"

I shake my head. "No, you always kept me down."

"But you had everything you needed. Heroin and Drew's tuition paid."

"I don't need either of those anymore."

Kevin smirks. "Really? So what did you do with that stash I gave you?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"You still have it, don't you?" He continues smirking.

"No!" I look away from him.

Kevin puts his arm around me. "Come on Kenny, you can't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying. Just leave me alone!" I push his arm away.

"I still have clients asking about you, you know?"

I cover my ears. "I don't care!"

"You know we're missing out on thousands!" He narrows his eyes. "Don't act like you can't use the money."

"I'm going to start applying for jobs."

Kevin laughs. I hate when he does that. "You don't have any education or skills. Where are you going to work?"

"I'm sure there's something out there for me."

He laughs even harder. "Yeah right! You're a joke!" I hear a knock on the door and I know it's Megan. I don't want her and Kevin to meet. I rush to the door and open it. I quickly step out and close the door.

"Hey, you're early!" I tell Megan as I hug her.

"Traffic wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." She tells me.

"Oh...well let me grab a jacket and we can be on our way..." I turn towards the door.

"Is something wrong?" Megan asks, eyeballing me.

I shake my head nervously. "No, what do you ask?"

"Is there a reason you're not inviting me in? That's not like you."

"The house...it's really dirty." I lie.

Megan smiles and puts her hand on my back. "Kenny, I really don't mind."

Just then, Kevin opens the door. Fuck! "Well, who do we have here?" I notice him staring Megan up and down.

"Just go back inside!" I order him.

"What's the matter? You don't want to introduce me to your friend?"

"No..." I mumble.

"So rude." He pushes me out of the way to get to Megan. "Hi, I'm Kenny's older, and much more handsome brother Kevin." He extends his hand.

"I'm Megan." She shakes his hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Really? Good things, I hope! Unfortunately, I can't say the same about you my dear!" Kevin looks at me. "So is this your girlfriend?"

"She's my friend..." I tell him. I know I'm as red as a rose.

"Hmm..." Kevin stares Megan up and down again. "So how much are you paying him?"

"Excuse me?" Megan frowns.

"Well I sure as hell hope he's not fucking you for free!" He looks at me. "I raised you better than that!"

"Not that it's any of your business, but we're not sleeping together!" I blurt out.

"Oh...so you must like this girl." He checks Megan out AGAIN! "She's nothing like that Bebe chick you were fond of. At least she was pretty and had all her teeth."

Oh my God, this is so fucking embarrassing. I look at Megan and I can tell she's insulted. "Shut up Kevin!"

"I still think you should charge for her services." He stares at her. "I may be able to bring her into the business. What do you think Kenny?"

"What is he talking about?" Megan asks me.

"Kenny didn't tell you about his career as a prostitute?"

Megan nods. "Kenny doesn't do that anymore!"

"He's acting like he's on vacation or something, but he still does it. Do you know he's a heroin addict?"

I'm so close to losing it. "She knows Kevin! We met in rehab!"

"Oh things just got interesting." He puts his arm around Megan. "Tell me more Megs…do you mind if I call you Megs?"

"Actually I do!" Megan moves away from him.

"Come on Megan, forget the jacket!" I grab her arm and run to the car.

"You can run, but you can't hide Kenny! You're going to have to face me sometime!" I hear Kevin call out to me as we're running.

Megan and I are on a drive. I'm not sure where we're going, I'm just glad we're not at my house. Unfortunately, our car ride has been a silent one. "Are you okay?" Megan asks.

"Yeah…" I respond looking out the window. I can feel myself shaking.

"No you're not, you're shaking." She pulls the car over. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shake my head. "Not really."

"It may help you feel better."

I let out a huge sigh. "My brother always knows what to say to get under my skin."

"I don't understand why you let him disrespect you like that."

"I feel that if I burn a bridge with him that I won't know what to do if I get into serious trouble. He's the one the gets me out of trouble."

Megan pats my hand. "You don't need him. You have plenty of people in your corner." She tells me gently.

"I know, but no one has taken care of me the way he has."

"Yeah, but at what price? Is it worth it to sell your body?"

"I told him I don't want to do that anymore."

"Good!"

"But he wants me to come back. I mean, what if I can't find a real job?"

"There's always McDonald's." She shrugs.

"You don't understand, prostituting is the only job I've ever had. I got kicked out of high school last month so I'm not exactly a qualified candidate."

"You're selling yourself short! At least try."

"I guess…" I reach into my pocket and grab the bag of heroin Kevin gave me.

Megan's eyes widen. "Where did you get that?"

"Kevin gave it to me." I know Megan is about to say something, but I stop her before she can. "I know I should've gotten rid of it, but it's just one time!" That one time is right now.

"Kenny, you've been doing so well. Just throw it out the window!"

I look down at the bag. "I can't…"

"If you're going to go back to your old ways, I don't know if we can continue to be friends."

Even though I need to have a conversation about our friendship status, hearing her say that, really hurt my feelings. "Why not? You said you've relapsed before."

She nods. "I really feel like you're only doing this because you don't think you can do or deserve better in life. You're letting your brother get to you. It's not worth it. Think about Drew!"

"Don't mention my son!" I snap at her. I look at the bag and start to tear up. "I'll have to make him understand…"

"I'm going to take you to a meeting right now!" She starts the car.

"NO!" I turn the car off and take her keys. "I just need this one time and it will never happen again. Megan, you know how it feels. Please be my friend and be supportive."

"I'm trying to be a supportive friend that's why I'm trying to stop you from doing something you're going to regret later! Do you know how much I wish I had someone there for me every time I relapsed?"

"Just one time Megan, just one time…" After this one time, I swear I'll never touch heroin again…

Karen's POV

I'm at home typing up my final paper when there's knock on the door. No one else is home so I'm stuck answering the door. It's Drew…which is odd. "Hi Aunt Karen."

"Hi Drew. How was school?" I ask as he walks in.

"Good. Where's my daddy? He said he would be at the bus stop."

I shrug. "He wasn't here when I got here."

"Oh…"

"Do you have homework?"

Drew shakes his head. "No."

"Why don't you go in your room and read? I'm sure your daddy will be home soon."

"Okay…" He sadly goes to his room. I kind of feel sorry for him, but I'm sure Kenny is just fine. Hopefully he's out on job interviews or trying to find a GED program.

My phone rings and I notice it's from an unknown number. "Hello?"

"Karen…?" It's Kenny and he sounds really upset.

"Kenny? Where are you and who's phone are you calling me from?"

"I need your help. I've been arrested for drug possession…" Oh no! This isn't good!


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews! :-)

Chapter 17

Stan's POV

"Thank you for coming!" Karen tells me as we're heading to the jail. She called Kyle and me and told us about Kenny's arrest. Of course I had to come to his rescue. Wendy is at Kenny's keeping an eye on Little Dude so we can bail him out. "I'm sorry we have to keep calling you guys when there's a Kenny crisis!"

I laugh. "No problem. Kyle couldn't make it, but he said let him know if we need his dad."

She nods. "I will."

We make it inside and Kenny in brought out, but we can only talk to him through the glass. "Hey guys...please don't be mad at me." He looks away nervously.

"I'm not mad, just disappointed!" I can tell Karen is pissed off.

"I'm sorry Karen."

"What exactly happened?"

"Megan and I-"

"I should've known she was behind this!" I interrupt him. I knew that meth head was no good and would get him into trouble.

Kenny shakes his head. "She's not at fault! Please let me finish. We went for a drive after Kevin insulted her and I was going to use the heroin that he gave me after I got out of rehab. Megan pulled the car over and was trying to stop me and I told her I promise I will only do it once. Before I even got a chance, a cop showed up."

"So you didn't use?"

He shakes his head again. "No, I was stopped before I could." I'm actually relieved to know he wasn't using again.

"Well I'm glad you were arrested!" Karen steps in. "Things could've been worse for you if you weren't!" She slams her hand up against the wall.

"I know."

"Did Megan get arrested too?" I ask.

"She almost did, but I convinced the cop that she was innocent in this." Kenny, you stupid fool…

"Dude, I know you like her, but-"

"Stan, please don't be angry with her!" Kenny cuts me off. "This was my choice. She's the innocent one in all of this! I swear! "

"I still think she's a negative influence on you. She's a recovering addict too."

"I know, but she's not to blame here."

"Maybe not directly, but if you weren't hanging out with her, the temptation wouldn't have been there! How could you Kenny?"

"I know, but it's all on me. Megan didn't do anyway wrong!"

"What about the promise you made to Drew?" Karen yells "You told him you weren't going to use drugs again! You were about to go back on your word!"

"But I didn't."

"Were you even thinking about Drew when you picked up that heroin?" Kenny looks away. "Answer me!" Karen hits the glass. I can see that Kenny looks visibly upset.

"Let's not argue about this right now." I say trying to calm Karen down. She sits down and folds her arms. "Your bail is $2,500." I tell Kenny.

He lowers his head in shame. "Where am I going to get that kind of money?"

"Kyle and I will split the cost. We only have to pay ten percent."

"Thank you so much! Dude, you guys are the greatest!"

"I'm telling you now, this better be the last time this happens. Next time, I'm not helping bail you out."

"I promise it won't happen again!"

Just then a guard comes behind Kenny. "McCormick, you're free to go."

"Already?" I ask. We haven't paid yet and I know they said it could still take hours before he's release once we do.

"Yes, bail has been posted. Just make sure you show up to your court date."

Kenny looks at us and smiles. "Wow, you guys came through quickly!"

I'm surprised by that too to be honest. "I guess Kyle took care of it."

"I'll call and thank him when I get home!" I'm happy that worked out. I just hope Kenny listens to my warning because I meant what I said. If he gets arrested again, he's on his own.

Kenny's POV

It feels so good to be back home! I spent two days in jail, but it felt like a lifetime. Unfortunately, I'm not out of the woods yet since I still have to go to court. I really hope the charges get dropped. In the meantime, I'm determined to be on my best behavior.

I go in my room and I see Drew sitting on his bed reading a book. "Hey buddy!" I say as I sit down beside him.

"Hi daddy..."

"What are you reading?"

"A book."

I wasn't expecting that sarcastic answer. "I can see that. What book?"

"Berenstain Bears."

He must be pissed at me. I sigh. "Listen Drew, I know you're probably upset with me for not meeting you at the bus stop."

Drew shakes his head. "I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"No, I know you have a good reason."

I look away. "Yeah, something like that…"

"It's okay daddy. I love you." He smiles and hugs me.

"I love you too." My phone rings and I see it's Kevin. What could he possibly want? "I'll be back, I have to take this call." I tell Drew as I head into the living room. "What?" I ask abruptly as I answer the phone.

"Is that how you answer the phone for your big brother who was so kind to post your bail?" Kevin asks. I roll my eyes. Of course he's full of lies.

"Kyle did that!"

"No he didn't. It was me."

"You did?"

"Yes, I think a thank you is in order."

"How did you know I was in jail anyway?"

"I have my ways."

I might as well get to his point. "What do you want?"

He gasps. "Kenny, I'm shocked! Do you think I want my brother to spend another night in jail?"

He's so full of it. "Again, what do you want? I know you don't care what happens to me."

"Of course I do. But we do need to discuss how you're going to pay me back. I want you to come to my house."

"Let me guess, you want me to go back to screwing random women for money? I don't need to come over for you to tell me that."

Kevin laughs. "Like I said, you need to come here and discuss things. The door will be unlocked."

"But-" He hangs up on me before I can finish my statement. I go to Karen's room. "Karen, can you watch Drew for me?"

"Where are you going Kenny?" She asks raising her eyebrow.

"I just…want to take a walk to clear my head." I lie. I feel bad for lying, but I know if I tell her I'm meeting Kevin, she'll automatically assume the worse.

"You need to do that now?"

I nod, "Yeah, if I'm doing that, I won't be focused on other things. So can you watch Drew?"

"Of course."

"Thanks sis!" I hug her before leaving.

I head to Kevin's house and I ring the doorbell and knock on the door, but there's no answer. I remember Kevin telling me the door would be unlocked so I open the door and walk in. "Kevin?" I call out. I walk around calling his name, but there's no response. I walk in his living room and I see him on the couch with some woman having sex. I quickly turn away. "Oh, sorry I didn't know you had company. I'll come back later."

"Look Megs, Kenny is here." I hear Kevin say.

"Megan?" I turn around and sure enough, the woman he's sleeping with is Megan! My eyes widen in horror.

"Hmm…" Megan answers. Her eyes are shut, I guess she's in the moment. I can't fucking believe this!

"You're fucking Megan?" I ask him.

Kevin smiles. "Now we're even for me paying your bail and for causing me to lose out on business!"

"You're sick! You called me over just so I can see this?"

He pulls back a blanket. "Look at her body! You've never seen this side of her before, have you?" He grins.

I swear I could kill him for this! "I hate you so much right now! How could you do this to me? I'm your brother!" I look at Megan, her eyes are still closed. "I can't believe you did this! This is my brother!" She doesn't respond. I don't even care! I can't stay here a second longer. I storm out of the house. I'm so angry I could spit nails!


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews! I loved reading all the theories about Kevin and Megan!

Chapter 18

Kenny's POV

After leaving Kevin's house, I find a quiet and secluded area to gather my thoughts. I'm pissed off, I feel betrayed, I'm hurt, and heartbroken all rolled up into one! I guess I shouldn't be that surprised with Kevin, but I'm really disappointed in Megan. I decide Kyle so I can vent. "Kyle…?" I call out as soon as he answers. I know I'm breathing heavy, but again, that's the anger.

"Dude, I heard you're out of jail so what's wrong?" I can hear the concern in his voice.

"I caught Kevin fucking Megan! How could she do this to me?"

"Kenny, I hate to say this, but-" I'm not going to give him a chance to badmouth Megan.

"I know! You guys don't like her, but I do! Kevin knew that and he fucked her anyway!"

"Actually what I was going to say is that Megan isn't your girlfriend so technically she didn't do anything to you."

"But, she's...but I..." I stutter. Damn, he's right.

"So you can't be mad at her."

"Kevin knew I liked her! Why would he has sex with her?"

"Why the hell did you tell him you like her?" He asks.

"I didn't, he picked up on it!"

I hear Kyle snicker. "I believe that, you don't hide your feelings well."

"Then she should know how I feel too!"

"Did you tell her?"

"No, but remember you guys said I needed to back off from her for Drew's sake."

"That's right, I still stand by that. In her defense, without hearing the words, she doesn't know how you feel."

"Now it's too late for me to tell her."

"I wouldn't worry about that now anyway."

"Why?"

"Well while she has no obligation to you, she did sleep with your brother. There's no way there can ever be anything between you two. Do you really want to be with someone knowing she slept with Kevin?"

"I know." I lower my head in shame.

"Maybe it's for the best this happened."

"How can you say that?"

"Now you can move on. Forget about Megan! I didn't think she was right for you anyway."

"Maybe you're right..." I sigh. "I mean I'm a single father, with no job, and no education. The only thing we have in common is we're recovering addicts. She's further ahead in the process than I am. I guess I was never good enough for her."

"Come on dude! Megan is a dirty whore! If anything, she isn't good enough for you."

"I have to go Kyle. We'll talk later." I quickly hang up. He probably wasn't the best person to call. He made me feel worse than I did before I called him.

I stay out until about midnight. When I come home, I see Drew lying in the bed with his eyes wide open. He sits up. "Hi daddy!"

"Hey buddy."

He frowns. "You look like you're sad."

I shake my head. "I'm fine and you should be asleep."

"I couldn't sleep. I was afraid you weren't coming home." I need to stop doing this to him.

"I'm here now and you need rest. You have school tomorrow."

"Can you read me a bedtime story?"

"Not tonight. I'm not in the mood."

"Okay daddy..." He says sadly. He turns over and I guess he finally goes to sleep. I lie down in my bed, unable to get that image of Kevin and Megan out of my head.

Megan's POV

I know Kenny saw what happened between Kevin and me. I decide to go to his house instead of calling him to explain what happened. I knock on the door and when he opens the door, I can see the anger in his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I owe you an explanation."

"You fucked my brother! What's there to explain?" So much!

"Can you come outside so we can talk?"

"No!" He tries to slam the door in my face, but I grab it.

"Come on Kenny, you're being very immature right now!"

He frowns. "I'm being immature?"

I nod. "Yes, I came here to have an adult conversation with you and you're trying to slam the door in my face. Something a child who's throwing a tantrum would do."

"Fine!" He steps outside and closes the door. "I'm outside so talk!"

I let out a heavy sigh. "I'm really sorry about what happened between Kevin and me, but there's more to the story."

Kenny covers his ears. "I really don't want to know the details."

I put his hands down. "You need to listen. I felt so guilty about your arrest so I contacted your brother to get your bail money."

"Why? You should've talked to me first or at least went to Stan or Kyle! They were going to post my bail."

"Your friends don't like me."

"They don't have a problem with you."

I know he's lying about that. "They were very standoffish when I met them. I got the impression that they don't like me or like you hanging out with me. I know they're blaming me for your arrest."

"No they're not." Kenny looks away from, once again lying.

"You're not a good liar Kenny."

He looks at me. "Okay, well maybe they are. But I told them it was my fault!"

"I'm sure they're still blaming me." He nods. "It's cool, I don't expect them to change their minds about me."

"They probably won't now know that you slept with my brother."

My eyes widen. "You told them?" Kenny nods slowly. Thanks for giving them another reason to hate me. "Well let me finish explaining things."

"I'm listening…"

"Kevin and I met up to discuss him paying your bail and what was in it for him. He wanted you to go back to prostitution to pay back the debt plus interest."

Kenny seems confused. "He said we're even."

"That's because I'm taking your place…"

Kenny's jaw drops. "What? No!"

I nod. "I know you don't want to go back to that life so I told your brother that I would do it instead. This is why we slept together, he wanted a "sample" to make sure he can make some money off of me. I took a few sleeping pills so I would be knocked out during the whole thing. I don't even know what happened."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I didn't want to sleep with him, but I really didn't have a choice. I'm the one that went to him for help so it was only right that I'm the one to pay him back."

"How did you get his number anyway?"

"I googled him and found his work number."

"I still wished you would've talked to me first."

"You were in jail and I was trying to hurry up and get you out of there."

"I don't know how long I'll be free. I'm sure after court, they're going to send me back."

I shake my head, "Not necessarily. It's your first offense, and you weren't using. If you tell the judge where you got it from, that may keep you from serving jail time and you'll just have to pay a fine."

Kenny raises his eyebrow. "You seem to know how this works."

I nod slowly. "I've been to jail before. I wish I had snitched on the people I got my drugs from, but I didn't." This isn't a moment I'm proud of, but I figured I might as well share that with him.

"How long were you there?"

"Three years. It was supposed to be five, but I got out early for good behavior."

"I can't be locked up for three years! I would be away from Drew! He would hate me!"

"Like I said, if you snitch, you're less likely to do jail time."

"But then I would be snitching on my brother…" He looks away from me.

"So what? He treats you like shit!"

"But he's still my brother. Plus he can also say that I've been a drug user for years."

"He can't prove it."

"I don't know, who knows what he has on me. He can also talk about me being a prostitute."

I can't believe after all of this, he's trying to find ways to defend Kevin. "He would still get himself in trouble. It's time for you to pay him back for everything he's put you through. You won't be under his control anymore!"

"I'm still under it. I have to go back to prostitution."

I grab him and shake him. "No you don't! I'm taking your place!"

"Yes I do! I'm not going to let you do it on my behalf!"

"Kenny, it's okay. Like I said, I'm the one that reached out to Kevin, so I'll pay back the debt. Hopefully it won't take long."

"I can't believe you would do that for me."

I smile. "You're a nice guy Kenny. I really don't want to see you head down the wrong path again."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. You're still young and you have a son to take care of. Get your life together and provide for him. You can do it! I believe in you."

"I just don't like that you're making this sacrifice for me."

"It's the least I can do. Well I have to meet Kevin and go meet my first John. I'll see you around." I hug him before heading to my car. I don't want to do this anymore than he wants me to, but I did this for his own good. I hope one day he'll see that.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 19

Kenny's POV

"I knew you would come crawling back!" I called Kevin. I know I'm going to regret this call and what I'm going to say, but I have to do this for Megan.

"You win..." I say sadly.

"Win what?"

"I'll come back and work for you..."

"I knew you would come to your senses!" I can hear the excitement in his voice.

"I have one condition."

He laughs. "You're not in any position to ask for a condition!"

"My only condition is you stop pimping out Megan."

"Why do you care? She's damaged good now. Do you really want someone I've slept with?" I can't believe how he keeps rubbing it in.

"I'm serious Kevin! She's only doing this for me and I want it to stop!"

"Fine, I'll give her an out. But you have to meet my condition!"

"What?"

"Ms. Cartman!"

I should've know it would be something I would hate. "No way! Cartman still wants to kick my ass for the last time!"

"She's been asking about you and she pays well. Take it or leave it!"

"Don't you care if I get beat up by her crazy son?"

"Why would I? That's your problem! I'm going to call Ms. Cartman, you better be ready when I call you!"

"I will!" I hang up the phone. I'm already having regrets.

No more than 20 minutes later, Kevin called me and told me to meet up with him. I was hoping I wouldn't hear from him for another day or two. I stick my head in Karen's room. "I need you to watch Drew again."

"Come on Kenny! I have to study my calculus test!"

"Please!" I plead with her. "I'm...job hunting!" I lie.

"Fine!" She rolls her eyes at me.

"Don't be like that."

"Every time you ask me to watch Drew, you get in some kind of trouble. I don't know if I believe you're job hunting."

"I really am!" I tell her as I hug her. "Thanks again. I'll be back as soon as I can!" I quickly rush out of the house.

When Kevin pulls up to Ms. Cartman's house, I immediately begin to have regrets. I start fidgeting nervously. "What's the problem?" Kevin asks me.

"I can't do this..."

"You can and you will!"

"If Cartman finds out-"

"Who cares if he does? Here!" He puts an ecstasy pill in my hand. "Take one to relax your nerves!"

"But-"

"Now what?"

"I'm trying not to do drugs anymore."

Kevin laughs. "Sure you are!"

"I promised Drew!"

"Parents make empty promises all the time. Look at your own!"

"Someone has to break the cycle."

"It won't be you! Now take it and let's go!"

"I can't..."

"Then I guess I'll have to call Megan. I'm sure she won't mind dipping in the lady pond."

"No! I'll do it!" I swallow the pill.

"Good boy! Now let's go! You better not fuck it up this time!" We get out of the car and walk up to the door. Kevin rings the doorbell and Ms. Cartman opens the door and smiles.

"Hello boys!" She greets us.

"Hi!" Kevin pushes me towards her. "Sorry for the long wait, but he's all yours."

"Come on up Kenny." Ms. Cartman puts her arm around me.

"You promise Cartman won't find out about it this time?" I ask her.

"Don't worry about Eric dear."

Kevin smacks me in the back of the head. "Yeah, stop worrying and go make this money!"

"Okay..." Ms. Cartman takes me to her room. Again, I'm still full of regret…

Kevin's POV

After Kenny is done with Ms. Cartman, I'm in the car counting the money. She paid $2,000 for him plus 10 grams of heroin. I give Kenny the bag of heroin and I notice he's crying. I smack him. "Stop crying! This isn't the first time you did this!"

"I feel like I betrayed my son!" He wipes his eyes.

"Get over it! You have another client to see."

He looks at me in shock. "Now?"

He's starting to piss me off. "Yes now!"

"I just finished with a client. I'm tired!"

I smack him again. "That's too damn bad! You owe me!"

"I only owe you for posting my bail. Ms. Cartman more than made up for that."

I shake my head. I can't believe he thought it would be that easy. "You owe me for the month I had to miss out on money plus interest for the bail money!"

"You can't be serious!"

"I am! Unless you want me to call Megan…"

"Anything but that!" I always know the right buttons to push.

"Good! Now stop crying and pull yourself together! Act like a man for once in your pathetic life so we can make this money!" I hope I've gotten through to him. He really only has two options, either he does it or Megan does.

Karen's POV

It's 2:30 in the morning and I'm still awake studying for my calculus test. I would've went to sleep hours ago, but Kenny hasn't come back yet and I've had a hard time getting Drew to stay asleep. He's in my room and I think he finally fell asleep for good this time. "Do you think my daddy is home?" Oh great, he's awake again. I spoke too soon.

"I didn't hear him come in." I tell him.

"I can't sleep without him here." He pokes out his bottom lip. I really feel bad for him.

"Can you try? I don't want you to be sleepy at school tomorrow."

"I won't be sleepy. I just want my daddy."

"I know, he should be home soon. The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner he'll be home."

"Are you sure?"

"You won't know if you don't go to sleep, will you?"

"I think you're tricking me!"

"Come on Drew! Why are you giving me a hard time? I need you go to sleep so I can finish studying for my test tomorrow."

"Sorry…" I hear a noise coming from Kenny's room. "Did you hear that?" Drew asks.

I nod. "I did. It sounds like it came from your room."

"I think it's daddy! He's home!" He gets out of bed, but I stop him.

"Wait! You stay here while I go check it out." I want to make sure it's Kenny and not an intruder. I open the door and I see Kenny on the floor with no shirt on, sticking a needle in his arm. "Kenny?!"

"Karen…don't you know how to knock?" He glares at me.

"I can't believe you're doing this! What is wrong with you?"

"Daddy! You're home!" Drew rushes in the room.

"Drew, please go back in my room!" I order him.

Drew looks at Kenny and frowns. "Daddy…what are you doing?"

"Listen to Aunt Karen. Please Drew…" Kenny begs him.

"Daddy, are you…?"

"Drew! Please go! I need to talk to Kenny!" I order him again.

"Okay…" He looks at Kenny and leaves. I close the door.

"Damnit!" Kenny removes the needle and breaks down. "I never wanted Drew to see me this way…"

"How could do this? You've been doing so well!"

He nods. "I know, it's just one time!"

"You have to go to court! What if you had gotten caught? You realize you're at the risk of going to jail, right?"

"You don't know the kind of day I've had today. Hell, you don't know how hard life has been since I got out of rehab!" He sobs.

"Life is hard! That's not an excuse!"

"I had to go back to prostitution…"

I frown. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because I couldn't let Megan take the wrath for me."

"Fuck Megan! It's her fault you went to jail in the first place."

He shakes his head. "It was my own fault. I wish you guys would stop blaming her. She made a huge sacrifice for me and I couldn't let her go through with it."

"She made a sacrifice by fucking Kevin?"

"World travels fast. He made her do it and he wanted me to see it. Megan explained everything and I refuse to let her live a life of prostitution so I went to Kevin and said I'll go back to it. I was forced to have sex with four women today. I'm worn out!" He wipes his eyes.

"I don't want or need details. You should've let Megan do it if it going to bring you back to this!"

"I care about her too much…"

"Once again, you were manipulated by Kevin. I'm really disappointed in you Kenny. I thought you were going to do better."

"I tried, I really did. I'm so sorry Karen." He lowers his head in shame and continues to cry.

"I'm not the one who needs your apology, Drew does! You broke your promise!"

"I know…"

"I'm going to tell Drew to sleep in my room. I don't want him to be around you and your habit! It's clear that's what's more important to you." I storm out of his room. The last time this happened, I called Kyle for help. I don't know if anyone can help Kenny at this point…


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 20

Karen's POV

I swear I feel like I didn't get any sleep last night. After Drew and I found Kenny getting high, I was up most of the night trying to console him. We probably got about two hours max of sleep. I struggled to get out of bed and get both of us ready for school in the morning.

As we're headed out the door, we're stopped by Kenny. "What are you doing?" He asks.

"I'm going to take Drew to school." I tell him.

"He rides the bus."

"Yes, but I still have to go to school so I need to drop him off."

"I can take him to the bus stop." He tries to pull Drew towards him, but Drew pulls away.

"No daddy!"

Kenny and I are both taken aback. "What?"

"I don't want you to take me!"

I can see a look of sadness on Kenny's face. I want to feel bad for him, but I don't. "Why not?"

"You lied to me!"

Kenny kneels down in front of Drew. "I know and I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again."

"I don't believe you!" Drew turns away from him and starts to cry.

"But Drew-"

"Kenny, just leave him alone." I step in.

"He's my son…"

"I know, but as you can see he's very upset."

"We'll talk when you come home, Okay buddy?"

"No! I don't want to talk to you!"

"Come on Drew." I tell him as we leave. On the walk to school, I decide to text Stan.

 _Hey Stan, it's Karen._

 _Hey Karen. How's it going?_

 _Bad news. Kenny is using again._

 _Are you fucking serious?_

 _Drew and I walked in on him getting high in his room last night._

 _Damn, I can't believe he had to witness that._

 _Tell me about it. I hate to bother you with this, but I think it's time for an intervention._

 _I agree. Wendy and I will come after our last class._

 _Thank you._ I'm not sure if Stan and Wendy will be able to help, but it's worth a try. As angry as I am with Kenny, I don't want to give up on my brother. I want him to get help and beat this addiction.

Kenny's POV

I'm in my room getting high. I feel like just this morning alone, I've gone through every ounce of heroin I had. At least I'm not feeling as down as I was earlier. My phone rings and I see it's Megan. "Hi Megan!" I answer cheerfully.

"Kenny! Why did you go back to Kevin? We had a deal!"

"Because I don't want you to cover for me."

"It's okay. I just didn't want you going down that path again."

"I'm use to it. The thought of you screwing random dudes for money made me sick to my stomach. I can't do that to you." I begin to feel pain in my chest. I put my hand on my chest and start to breath heavily.

"I can't believe you would do this for me."

"It's done! Now…let's move…on." I say between breaths.

"Kenny...are you high?"

"What?"

"Are you high?"

"Why do you ask?" I don't know why I would try to deny it to a former drug addict.

"You sound like you are. Don't try to lie!"

This pain in my chest is getting worse. It's unbearable and I'm truly in pain and start crying. "Maybe I am! My son…hates me!"

"No he doesn't."

"I've let him down! I've let everyone down! Even…you…"

Megan is silent for a moment. "I'm coming over! You shouldn't be alone right now."

"Please don't. I want to be alone!" The last thing I want is for her to see me in pain like this.

"I'm worried about you."

"I'm okay…I promise. I want to…apologize…to you."

"For what?"

"For everything…I've done…to hurt you."

"Kenny…"

"I have to go Megan. I…I love you." I quickly hang up. I lie down in my bed and continue clutching my chest. I get an incoming text from Stan. I tell him I'm sorry. I really can't text or talk to anyone right now. I'm in too much pain…

Stan's POV

Wendy and I arrived at Kenny's house. We've knocked on every door and window and there hasn't been a response. Wendy is texting Karen to see where she is. I'm looking at a text I got from Kenny hours ago telling me "I'm sorry". I'm trying to figure out what it means. "I don't know Wendy, it felt like a goodbye to me."

"I really hope not."

"I wish Kyle could make it. He always had a way of getting through to Kenny."

"Between you, Karen, and me, I'm sure one of us should be able to get through to him. Karen said they'll be here in a few."

I nod. "Good, I'm really worried. Between the text and Kenny not answering the door." I hear the sound of a car door closing. I'm hoping it's Kenny, but no, it's Megan and she's coming this way. I frown. "What the hell are you doing here?" I ask as I walk towards her. She backs away and Wendy pulls me back.

"Stan, don't do this!" Wendy tells me.

"Haven't you caused enough damage? Get out of here!" I yell.

Megan backs away some more. "Stan, I know you don't like me, but I'm Kenny's friend just like you. I have as much of a right to be here as you do."

The nerve of this girl! "No you don't! You're the reason Kenny relapsed! No one wants you here so take a hike!"

"Stop it Stan!" Wendy gives me a warning look. "You guys have to stop blaming Megan. Kenny is a grown man and can make his own decisions."

"Thank you Wendy." Megan smiles. "I'm not going anywhere until I talk to Kenny. I spoke to him earlier and he sounded like he needed a friend."

I nod. "That's what we're here for. His REAL friends! What are your intentions with Kenny anyway?"

She raises her eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sure you're well aware of Kenny's feelings for you. Are they mutual?"

"Stan, don't put on her the spot!" Wendy whispers to me.

"No! I want her to answer the question." I glare at Megan. "Well?"

"Kenny is a nice guy." She looks away.

"That's it? You do realize he sees you as more than "nice girl", right?"

She nods. "I know, he said he loves me. But Kenny isn't in any position to have a serious relationship. He needs to focus on getting better so he can build a better life for himself and Drew. I think it's best that we remain friends."

"If that's how you feel then why were spending so much time with him and Little Dude? You had no business getting close to that kid if you don't want anything beyond friendship!"

"What's wrong with me getting close to him? He doesn't have a mom so I'm sure he doesn't mind having a mother figure around. Kenny can't fill that role no matter how hard he tries."

"That's what Karen and Wendy are for. They'll always be in his life…can't say the same about you."

"That's for Kenny to decide, not you!"

"I'm sure he'll make that decision soon enough." I smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I shake my head. "Nothing."

"You're going too far." Wendy tells me narrowing her eyes. "Leave her alone."

"Uncle Stan! Aunt Wendy!" We turn and see Little Dude running towards us to hug us. Karen is right behind him hugging us as well.

"Thank you for coming." She looks at Megan and frowns. "Why is she here?"

"Karen, we've already been through it. We'll explain later." Wendy tells her before kneeling to Little Dude's level. "Drew, would you like to go to the playground?"

"Now? But what about homework?" He looks at Karen.

"It's okay honey, you can do your homework later." Karen smiles and rubs his back.

"Okay! Let's go!"

"So you still haven't gotten a hold of Kenny?" Karen asks once Wendy and Drew are out of ear shot.

I shake my head. "Nope, no one is answering the door."

"I hope Kenny is out somewhere." Megan steps in.

"As long as he's not with Kevin." Karen says as she unlocks the door. "Let's check his room." We go in Kenny's room and he's in his bed sleeping. We all let out a sigh of relief.

"Could he have been here sleeping this whole time?" I chuckle. We were worried for nothing.

"Kenny?" Karen shakes him. "Stan, I think something's wrong! He's not moving and his lips are blue!"

"Do you think he may have overdosed again?" Megan asks.

I examine Kenny and I notice he's breathing. "He's still breathing, but it's very faint."

"I'm calling an ambulance!" Karen announces.

"No need if you have Narcan." Megan tells her.

"Kevin does, but I'm not calling him! Like I said, I'm calling an ambulance! Hopefully they'll get here before it's too late!"

A/N: I hate to do this to you guys, but I'm taking a small hiatus for a few weeks. Sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger, but I have to go enjoy some of my summer with and take a mental health break while I have some time off. I'm sure you guys understand. The story is more than halfway done. What would you like to see or what do you think will happen in the next half of it? Take care and see you in a few weeks! :-)


	21. Chapter 21

I'm back! Sorry for the delay! I meant to post this a few days ago! Thank you so much for understanding and for the reviews! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 21

Megan's POV

I've been here for almost a week and I haven't left Kenny side. He's in a coma and I'm really worried he may never come out of it. The doctor said he should, but depending on how long he's in it, he may have a long recovery. He had a heart attack from his drug use. He had five grams of heroin in his system that they had to pump out. Just looking at him lying in this hospital bed, he looks so small and helpless. I just wish there was more I could do for him. I hate seeing him hooked up to IVs.

"Oh Kenny, I hate seeing you like this. If only I could've gotten to you sooner." I whisper to him as I stroke his hair. I hear the sound of someone coming into his room. I turn and see Kyle, I hope this visit goes well. So far, I've had it out with Stan and Karen every day. They told me I'm not wanted here, but that hasn't stopped me from being here. Thank goodness they have school.

"Hey, how is he?" Kyle asks.

"No change."

"Damn!" Kyle pushes me aside so he can sit next to Kenny. "Come on dude, you have to pull through. Think about Drew, he needs you."

"I've tried all of that. He's not responding."

Kyle looks at me and narrows his eyes. "You can go now!"

I roll my eyes. "Not you too..."

"You don't need to be here confusing Kenny when he comes out of his coma."

"I've been here since he was brought into the hospital." I remind him. "You just got here!"

"I appreciate that, but now I'm here so you can leave!" Just then, Kenny's doctor comes in the room.

"Hi Dr. Jackson." I say. Hopefully he didn't hear us arguing. I've been given multiple warnings about that.

"How's my patient?" He asks as he examines Kenny.

"He's still unconscious." Kyle tells him.

"Is he going to wake up soon?" I ask. I know he doesn't have an official answer, but I need some hope to hold onto.

Dr. Jackson nods. "He will eventually. Like I told you before, with the amount of heroin found in his system, he's lucky to be alive."

"Poor Kenny..."

"Are there any other issues he'll have to face when he wakes up?" Kyle asks.

Dr. Jackson nods. "There is, but I really shouldn't speak with you two about that. I would need to talk to his next of kin."

"I'm Kenny's power of attorney."

"What?" I say in shock.

"Kenny asked for this two years ago." He grabs a letter out of his pocket and hands in to Dr. Jackson. "Here's the notarized letter, just in case Kenny ends up at a point where he can't speak for himself." Kyle looks at me and smirks. "Kind of like right now…"

"Wow..." I'm still in shock. I guess I shouldn't be that surprised. Kyle is one of Kenny's best friends and he can't rely on his parents or Kevin for something like this.

"We ran some lab tests on Kenny. In addition to the heart attack he suffered, we found that he has kidney failure caused by a condition called Rhabdomyolysis which is a breakdown of damaged skeletal muscles. We were able to start him on dialysis." He feels Kenny's body. "I don't know if you can tell, but his left arm, hand, and leg are very tender and bruised. He will experience pain when he wakes up." He shows Kyle and he nods.

"How long will the pain last?"

"It's too soon to say. Once he wakes up we can began physical therapy as he will have trouble walking and using his left arm. He should be able to see a physical therapist while he's in rehab. He'll also need to continue dialysis while in rehab. "

"What are his chances of making a full recovery?"

"Again, it's too soon to say. The long term drug use is likely what caused this. When he was found at home, was he lying on a hard surface or on his side?"

I nod. "Yes, he was lying on his left side, but he was on his bed."

He nods and makes a note of it. "Lying that way for hours weakened him."

"Poor Kenny." I gently touch his leg.

Dr. Jackson checks Kenny's IV. "I'll come back in a bit to check on him." He leaves the room.

Kyle checks his phone and looks at me. "I think you should go too."

"Why?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

"Kenny needs the support of the ones who truly care about him. I'm here now, Karen will be here tomorrow, and Stan and Wendy will be back the following day. Like I said, the ones who truly care for him!"

"I care about Kenny too."

"No you don't. Stan told me how you feel about him. He's just a "nice guy"." Kyle rolls his eyes.

"He is! He's also my friend that I've grown to care deeply about."

"Just not enough to be with him. I'm actually glad you don't."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Kenny doesn't need a slut like you for a girlfriend! You betrayed him in the worst possible way when you hit the sheets with Kevin!"

I really wish Kenny didn't tell his friends about that. "We already discussed that! He knows why I did it!"

"Do you think he'll forget? Even if you two were to ever end up together, that will always be in Kenny's mind. He would never be able to fully trust you!"

"It doesn't matter because we're not going to be together, we're just-"

"Friends!" Kyle interrupts. "I know you've said that! Stop playing with Kenny and Drew's emotions! Drew is a child! He's attached to you already. How do you think it will affect him when you're out of Kenny's life?"

"I'm not going to be out of Kenny's life!"

"You will! I'm surprised he hasn't told you already that he can't hang out with you anymore."

I'm taken aback by that statement. "Why would he tell me that?"

"Because he was supposed to do that for Drew's sake!"

"Is that what he wanted or what you and Stan want?"

"Both!"

"The last words I heard from Kenny was I love you. I doubt he wants me out of his life."

"Really?" For a minute there, he almost seems speechless. "I'm sure Kenny thought he was going to die!"

"I'm sure he meant that."

Kyle laughs. "Wow, you have some ego! Kenny is sick and is clearly out of his mind! I wonder if you're back on drugs too if you're going to take any stock in what he said."

I shrug. "I guess we'll see when he wakes up."

"So what if he says it again? Are you going to crush his spirits and tell him you don't feel the same way?"

"I wouldn't do that."

"So are you going to lead him on and tell him you love him too?"

I look away from him. "No! You know I'm not the horrible person you think I am!"

"Yeah right! That's not what I'm seeing! You're a narcissistic slut!"

"That's because you want to see the worst in me. Maybe if you and Stan would give me a chance instead of judging me based on my past, you would see that I'm not a bad person!"

"I'm going to keep my eyes on you. I don't trust you."

"That's fine! Your opinion really doesn't matter to me."

He moves closer to me. "I swear if you hurt Kenny, I'm going to make you pay!"

"Are you threatening me?"

"That's a promise!"

I point at Kenny. "Do you really think this is what Kenny needs right now? We should be thinking about how to help him, not fighting with each other."

"The best thing for Kenny is for you to get out of his life! You're toxic and he doesn't need someone like you in his life!"

"That's not going to happen and the sooner you guys realize that, the better off we'll all be!"

"Kenny?" Kyle says softly as we walks over to Kenny. I look over and see Kenny's eyes are open!

"He's awake!" I smile. I'm so relieved.

"I'm going to get the doctor!" Kyle announces before leaving.

I sit down beside Kenny and I tear up. "I'm so happy you're awake, it couldn't have come at a better time! Your friends are a piece of work!" I notice Kenny's mouth moving slowly, but there's no words coming out.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for the reviews! :-)

Chapter 22

Kyle's POV

I informed Kenny's doctor that he's awake so he followed me back in the room. "Hi Kenny. I'm Doctor Jackson." He extends his hand, but Kenny just stares at him. Dr. Jackson explains everything that he told Megan and me about his overdose and his diagnosis.

"Rhabdo what?" Kenny finally speaks. I notice he's speaking really slowly.

"Rhabdomylosis. Do you mind if I examine you?" Kenny nods slowly.

"You should leave for this. Kenny needs some privacy." I whisper to Megan. She nods and leaves the room. Finally!

"I'm going to gently touch your limbs where I see the swelling and I need you to tell me if you feel any pain." He touches his left arm.

"That hurts..." Kenny replies still slowly.

"Sorry about that." He touches his left hand. "How about now?"

"That hurts too..." I notice Kenny is tearing up. I wonder how much pain he's in. Maybe the doctor should stop.

He touches his side, his stomach, his right arm, hand, and leg and Kenny seems to be fine. He touches his left leg and... "That really hurts!" Kenny cries out.

"I'm really sorry. You're eligible for physical therapy, but because of your drug use, you're going to be sent to rehab as soon as you're medically cleared. You can attend physical therapy while in rehab."

"How long will that take for him to be medically cleared?" I ask.

"He should be cleared in another day or two. He'll experience withdrawal symptoms in the meantime." I nod as I figured that was a possibility. "I would like to get him up and moving first before he's transferred. The longer he stays immobile, the longer and harder his recovery will be."

"You'll be able to get the help you need dude." I tell Kenny patting him on the shoulder.

"How can I do any of this? No insurance…" Kenny struggles to get out.

"Don't worry about it dude. Your bills will be taken care of."

"I need to check on other patients." Dr. Jackson informs us. He looks at me. "See if you can help him get out bed and take a few steps. It will be painful for him, but as I've said before, the longer he stays in that bed, the longer it will take him to recover. Don't let him overdo it. His nurse will be around to help assist."

"Thank you doctor." He leaves the room. "Come on dude, let's try to get you up."

"I don't want to…" He looks away from me.

"You heard the doctor. You want to walk sooner than later right?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts, except yours getting out of that damn bed!" I go to the right side of the bed and help Kenny put his arm around me. I assist him in sitting up and he slowly slides to the edge of the bed. Everything seems to be going well until Kenny gets his left foot on the floor.

"STOP!" He screams.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this!" He starts to cry. "It hurts too much!"

"Okay dude, we'll try again later." I lift him up to get him back in the bed.

"Is it okay for me to come back in?" Megan asks sticking her head in the door. Kenny quickly wipes his eyes.

"You're still here?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"I told you I'm not leaving!"

"I'm tired of telling you to leave! Maybe I need to call security."

"Please, stop fighting." Kenny tells us.

"Sorry about that dude! I don't want to upset you."

"Where's Drew?"

"Stan and Wendy are taking care of him." I inform him.

"I want to see him."

I shake my head. "Not like this dude. Wait until you're in rehab."

He shakes his head. "I want to see my son! I miss my son!" I can tell he's starting to get irate.

"I know you do, but this isn't the place. Do you really want him to see you hooked up to an IV?"

He lowers his head in shame. "No..."

"Right now you need to focus on getting better."

"I just want to give him a big hug and tell him how much I love him." Kenny looks down.

"I know you do, but get better first then you can see him."

"Kenny, you know he's in good hands." Megan smiles and I can't help, but roll my eyes again.

"I know…"

There's a knock on the door, this time it's a nurse. "Hi Kenny. I brought you some gelatin and water." She sets them down on his tray and moves the tray closer to him.

"I don't want to eat this." He says as he pushes the tray away.

"You need to try to eat something. You need to get your strength up." She moves the tray closer again. "I'll bring around the menu so you can choose what you want for dinner."

"Fine..." He grabs the cup and the nurse leaves. He's trying hold the cup with his right hand and open it with his left hand, but to no avail. He tries to switch hands, but he's having trouble gripping the cup with his left hand. I can tell his frustrated.

"Do you need help?" I ask.

"No..." He pushes the cup away.

"Come on dude, I'll help you." I open the cup for him and feed him some gelatin.

"This really sucks!" Kenny exclaims as his face turns red.

"The doctor said it will be hard for you to use that hand."

"I can't even hold a cup gelatin!"

"It's okay. Keep trying, it will get better eventually."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Don't think like that."

"It's true. What if Drew grows up and wants to play sports? I won't be able to teach him because of limited mobility." He sniffles. "I won't be able to teach him how to throw a ball!"

"This is only temporary."

"No it isn't! You heard him! I have a long road to recovery!" He looks at me. "I really fucked up this time, didn't I?" I really don't want to answer that question. It's either lie to him or tell him the truth and hurt his feelings. He's already feeling down and vulnerable as it is.

"Oh Kenny!" Megan hugs him.

"Leave me alone." I smile when I hear that.

"Come on Kenny, we just want to help." No Megan, I'm here to help! You're a pain in the ass.

"I don't want help!" Kenny snaps at her.

"Give him some space." I whisper to her.

Megan nods in agreement. "Kenny, I'll come back and check on you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Fine..."

"Do you want me to go too?" I ask him.

He nods. "Please. I just want to be alone." Damn, I wasn't expecting that.

"Dude..."

"I need time to take everything in." He wipes his eyes. I think he may be embarrassed by everything that's happened.

"I understand. I'll come back in the morning."

"Thank you." I look at him one last time before leaving.


	23. Chapter 23

I appreciate all the reviews! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 23

Stan's POV

The last week has been stressful. Wendy and I have been going back and forth to take care of Little Dude to make sure he gets to school, food, etc. It's a lot of wear and tear on us plus class time missed. Anything to help Kenny out during this time, besides, I would hate to see Little Dude suffer because of it. Karen is around to help a bit, but she's getting ready to graduate so she's been busier than usual.

I just picked up Little Dude from school and I'm taking him back to my apartment. He fell asleep so I decide to give Kyle a call to check up on Kenny. "How's he doing?" I ask after greeting him.

"Not so good. He's going through withdrawal so he's in a lot of pain. That's in addition to the pain he's already in."

"Damn. I guess today wouldn't be the best day for him to talk to Little Dude."

"Probably not."

I look in the rearview mirror at Little Dude who's still sound asleep. "He probably won't talk to Kenny anyway."

"How's he doing anyway?" Kyle asks.

"For the most part he's okay, but he did have some trouble at school."

"He did? What happened?"

"He pushed another child on the playground. The kid wasn't hurt, well other than his feelings." I shrug.

"That doesn't sound like Drew. He's always been a sweet kid."

I nod. "I agree. He didn't tell us why, but he did admit to pushing the kid down."

"So what did you guys do about it?"

"We spoke to him about his behavior and Wendy is making him write the kid an apology note."

"Good. Hopefully it won't happen again."

"I hope not."

"I guess we shouldn't be that surprised."

I'm a little shocked by that. "Why do you say that?"

"Look at everything he's been through. It's normal for a child like that to act out. I'm sure Kenny's actions have affected him in a negative way."

"I guess I didn't think about that. Like you said, he's a sweet kid."

"He is. I don't think we should tell Kenny about this yet."

I nod in agreement. "I agree, who knows how he'll take it."

"Exactly! He needs to focus on his health."

"Is that girl still hanging around?" I ask referring to that skank Megan.

I hear Kyle groan. "Unfortunately! Sometimes Kenny wants her there."

"Sometimes?" I'm happy to hear he doesn't always want her around.

"Depends on his mood. If he's in a good mood, he wants her there, but when he's feeling frustrated or embarrassed he doesn't."

"I wish he would get over that girl. She's a bad influence! Plus she doesn't even like him!"

"I agree, she keeps rubbing it in that he said he loves her."

"He didn't know what he was saying."

"That's what I said, but she's holding on to it and it's fucked up because she doesn't feel the same way about him. She's using him to feed her own ego!"

"I don't know what he sees in that toothless wonder anyway!"

"It's the drugs! She's not even Kenny's type."

I laugh. "That's true. He's done much better I mean he was dating Bebe. Hell, even Little Dude's mom Jessica was a better catch!"

"Bebe turned him down again, so he latched onto the first person he could."

"Bebe..." I think for a minute.

"Forget it dude! We don't need to go down that road again. She's with Brad now, remember?"

"I guarantee you if Bebe gave him the time of day, he would forget about Megan."

"Yes, but Kenny is very vulnerable right now. We don't want him to relapse again. He was very lucky this time, he may not be so lucky if he overdosing again."

"I guess you're right. It was just a thought."

"Get that thought out of your head!"

"Okay, Okay!" Damn, he always ruins everything.

"I mean it Stan! Kenny doesn't need anything that will upset him!"

"He won't. When is he being transferred to rehab anyway?"

"Any day now. The doctors wants to make sure he's strong enough first."

"He's still not walking?"

"Nope, the doctor wants him on his feet."

"I see. So is he making any progress?"

"Somewhat. He'll take a few steps, but once the pain becomes too much, he stops."

"Damn. How's his speech?"

"He's still speaking very slowly. The doctor doesn't think that's going to change.

Damn, poor Kenny. "How long are you going to be there?"

"I'm leaving soon. I have to get back to Princeton."

"Don't tell me you're going to leave him alone with that bitch!"

"Unfortunately I have to."

"I hope Karen comes to keeps him company."

"That doesn't mean Megan is going to leave."

"It might."

"As long as Kenny wants her there, she's staying. Let me go check on him before I leave."

"Good luck dude!" We hang up. I think for a minute, but then I pick up my phone and decide to give a certain someone a call…

Kyle's POV

I head back to Kenny's room and I'm shocked to see Kenny alone. "Where's Megan?" I ask him.

"She went to get food."

I sit down next to him. "I see. Well I came to say goodbye."

"You're leaving?" I can see a look of sadness on his face.

I nod. "I have to get back to school."

"I see. I appreciate you being here."

"Sorry I can't stay longer."

"I understand, your school is far away."

"Yeah, but you'll have more visitors soon."

"I'll be okay. Megan is still here."

I frown. "Kenny, we need to chat about Megan."

"She's been great, hasn't she? I feel bad when I'm mean to her. I don't mean to. I love her so much."

"You really love her?" Could he have really meant it when he told Megan he loves her?

"I do." He smiles, that's the first time I've seen that since he's come out of his coma. "So why do you want to talk about Megan?"

"I don't think…" I look at how happy he is, and I realize I can't be the reason he's unhappy. "Never mind, it's not important."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Just then, Megan comes back to the room. I stand up. "I better get going. I'll be checking up on you."

"Thanks dude…"

I walk towards the door and glare at Megan. "I meant what I said about you hurting him!" I whisper to her.

"I'm not going to hurt him, I swear."

"You better not!" I leave the room.

Kenny's POV

Megan is feeding me some yogurt. I hate that I need help with eating certain things. It makes me feel like a baby. "Are you sure you don't want to order something?" Megan asks.

I shake my head. "I'm not that hungry."

"Come on Kenny, you have to eat something."

"Yeah, you're nothing, but skin and bones." I look and see Karen at the door. "Don't you want to get out of here?"

"It doesn't matter, I have to go to rehab when I do."

"Which is exactly where you need to be! I can't believe you did this again! I'm so angry with you."

"Karen, he doesn't need this right now." Megan tells her.

"Nobody asked you!" Karen snaps at her.

"Be nice Karen." I give her a warning look.

"Fine! I'm glad you're okay." She hugs me.

"Thanks. Have you seen Drew?"

"Yes I have. He's fine and having a really good time with Stan and Wendy."

"Has he asked about me at all?" I smile.

"Not that I know of. That's something you would have to ask them since they're with him more."

My smile immediately fades. That really hurt. I know he's angry with me, but I would hope he would care enough to ask how I'm doing. "Oh…I wish he could come visit me."

"He will once you go to rehab. Build your strength up so you can see him sooner!"

"I'm doing my best."

"Not eating isn't helping."

"I'm not hungry and this food tastes like shit!"

"That might be true, but it's better for you than heroin is." I look down when she says that.

"That was a low blow." I hear Megan whisper.

"Again, nobody asked you! If you don't mind, I would like to spend some time alone with my brother!" Megan looks at me and I nod.

"It's okay Megan, I'll be fine."

"I'll be in the hallway if you need me."

Karen frowns. "Why don't you just leave? We don't need you standing outside eavesdropping on a private FAMILY conversation!"

Megan shakes her head and chuckles. "See you in a little bit Kenny!" She leaves the room.

"That girl really needs to learn how to respect boundaries."

"She was just trying to help."

"Did you ask for her help?"

"Stop it Karen. I wish you guys would stop being so mean to her." I regret telling them about Megan and Kevin. If I didn't, they wouldn't be treating her the way they are. I love her so they better get use to seeing her around.

"Maybe you should stop being so nice!"

"I love her."

Karen rolls her eyes. "I'm not even going there with you!"

"I do. You guys need to accept that Megan isn't going anywhere."

"I don't want to talk about her. I came here to check on you. How are you feeling?" She quickly changes the subject.

"I'm fine as long as I'm not using the left side of my body."

"You know that's going to take time to get better. Are you still having withdrawal symptoms?"

I nod. "Yes, but it's getting better. I'm not craving it as much as I was before." I'm downplaying how I really feel because I don't want her to worry. The truth is, my whole body aches and I really could use a small dose of heroin to ease the pain.

"Thank goodness! I want the old Kenny back!" She hugs me again.

"I do too, unfortunately I don't think I know who he is anymore…" I look down. I've been doing heroin since I was 15, I don't even remember what I was like before that. I was a kid then.

"That's okay. I just don't want you getting high or selling your body."

I smack my forehead. "Oh God, I didn't even think about Kevin!"

"Don't!"

I look at Karen. "He's going to kill me! I'm sure he's missing out on money because of me."

She shrugs. "So what? If he wants money that badly then he can do it!"

I nod in agreement. "That's true. I didn't want to be involved in that anymore anyway."

Karen pats my good arm and smiles. "Good for you! You don't need to do anything that will get you back on drugs. Another reason to get rid of Megan."

"You said you didn't want to talk about her." I remind her.

"You're right! I'm glad you're awake, I was really worried for awhile there!"

I lean my head back on my pillow and close my eyes. "I messed up big time, but I'm grateful that I have another chance to make things right."

"I hope you take advantage of that." She looks at the time. "I need to get going, but I'll come back tomorrow after school."

"Okay, thanks for visiting." She hugs me once again before leaving.


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 24

Kenny's POV

After a two week stay in the hospital, I was transferred to rehab. I'm still not 100% so I'm still seeing a physical therapist and I'm doing dialysis. I go back and forth between being on crutches and being a wheelchair. I use the wheelchair more because it's extremely painful to walk even with physical therapy.

Right now, I'm currently sitting with Dr. Wilson, she's the counselor that's working with me while I'm in rehab. This time around, I agreed to do family therapy with Karen and Drew. Karen is here, we're waiting for Stan to bring Drew. "I don't want to go!" We hear coming from the hall. I guess Drew is here.

"He hates me..." I tell Dr. Wilson.

"Wait until he comes in here and we'll listen to what he has to say." She informs me and I nod.

"I'll see if I can get him." Karen steps out the room.

"See what I mean?" I ask Dr. Wilson.

"What?"

"Everyone else can get through my son." I look down. "Everyone, but me…"

"We'll work it out." She smiles. Just then, Karen comes back in the room with Stan who has Drew slung over his shoulder.

"He agreed to come in if I stay." Stan informs us.

"Is that okay with you Kenny?" Dr. Wilson looks at me.

"That's fine." I tell her. Stan puts Drew down and sits down and Drew immediately sits in his lap. I can't help but feel a little jealous at how close Drew is with Stan.

"Hi Drew. I'm Dr. Wilson." She introduces himself.

"Hi." Drew responds shyly.

"How are you?"

"Okay."

"Is this the first time you've seen your Dad in awhile?"

He nods slowly. "Yes."

"Do you have anything to say to him?"

He looks at me and frown. "No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm mad at him!"

"That's all the more reason you should talk to him."

He shakes his head. "I don't want to."

"Why are you mad at him?"

"He lies to me!"

"How so?"

"He said he would stop doing drugs, but he didn't stop."

"He made a mistake. Parents make mistakes sometimes, they're only human. Do you think you could give him another chance?"

"I don't know."

Dr. Wilson looks at me. "Kenny, is there anything you would like to say to Drew?"

I nod. "Yes." I look at Drew and try to reach for his hand, but he clings to Stan so I can't." Drew, I'm really sorry I broke my promise. I was in a really bad place and I didn't know what else to do. I'm trying to get all the help I can do that I don't revert back to my old ways. I'm sorry you got hurt in the process. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"I don't know!" Drew snaps.

"Come on Drew! That was from the heart!"

"Kenny, you can't expect him to immediately forgive you for years of hurtful behavior." Karen steps in.

"I know that."

"Give him time to come around. In the meantime maybe we should discuss your enabler." Stan adds.

I smack my forehead. "Not again..." I didn't want to turn this into a Megan bashing session.

"You were getting back on the right track until you started hanging out with her! I'm surprised you didn't switch your drug of choice to meth."

"My relapse wasn't her fault."

"I get it, you're an adult and responsible for your own actions. However, if she weren't in the picture, you would still be clean!"

"She tried to stop me from using!"

"Yeah and then you got arrested for drug possession and who was there? Meth Head Megan! Which you still have to go to court for!"

"Kyle's Dad said the date was rescheduled. Like I said, none of this is Megan's fault!" He's really starting to upset me. I wanted to include Megan in this session, but at this point, I know I made the right decision by not including her.

"Stop trying to make that slut seem innocent!"

"Don't call her a slut!"

"You guys, watch your language in front of Drew!" Karen tells us.

Stan pats Drew on the head. "Sorry about that Little Dude." He turns to Karen. "Maybe we should have him wait outside."

"I agree, things are getting too heated for him." Dr. Wilson takes Drew's hand. "Come on Drew." She leads him in hallway and I take this opportunity to wheel myself towards the door. Stan stands in front of me before I get too far.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"I'm not staying here and being attacked!"

"We're not attacking you!"

"That's the point of this therapy session." Dr. Wilson explains as she comes back in the room. "It's the time for your loved ones to tell you how they were affected by your drug use."

I shake my head. "That's not why they're doing! They're attacking the love of my life!"

"It's not an attack! Megan isn't right for you!" Stan shouts.

"How can you say that? You don't even know her!"

"Dude, you barely know her! Besides, not only is she the cause of your relapse, but she doesn't even-"

"Stan, don't!" Karen interrupts him. "Now isn't in the time."

"No, it has to be said!" Stan kneels down in front of me and lets out a sigh. "Kenny, the girl doesn't like you…"

I laugh. "You're just saying that because you don't like her!"

He shakes his head. "It's the truth Kenny. Kyle and I talked to her on two separate occasions. She said she only sees you as a friend. I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you this. She was too much of a pussy to tell you that herself!" I really want to believe his lying, but I look into his eyes. I know when Stan is lying and unfortunately, now isn't one of those times. Damn, I told Megan I love her. I feel kind of stupid now…

"Kenny, are you okay?" Karen asks out of concern.

I smile and nod. "I'm fine. I mean, at least she wants to be friends. She's a good friend to have around." I'm playing it off like it's cool, but really, I'm very disappointed. Why doesn't like me?

"It's okay to be disappointed."

"I'm not." I look at Karen and Stan and they both seem genuinely concerned. "So is that all you guys want to talk about? I'm getting sleepy." I pretend to yawn.

"No, we still have other things to discuss." Stan informs me.

"If it's about Megan, I don't want to hear it!"

"I agree with Kenny." Dr. Wilson steps in. "This session isn't to discuss his love life, it's about how his drug use affected his loved ones.

"Well that girl is part of the reason he was doing drugs again so that's why she had to be mentioned. That did affect his loved ones!" Stan enlightens her.

"How so?" I ask, I don't know why. He's just going to say the same shit about Megan.

"You overdosed on drugs!" Karen snaps and I'm in shock. "You were in the hospital for two weeks and now you're here! Stan, Wendy, and I have been taking turns caring for Drew. It's more so Stan and Wendy and remember they have to come from their school to take him back and forth. That's a lot considering they have classes to attend as well! This isn't the first time we've had to step up in your place because you chose drugs over everything."

"I'm aware of that."

"Did you ever tell them thank you?"

"Yes I have!" I look at Stan. He doesn't seem to agree with me. "Haven't I?"

He shakes his head. "No dude, you haven't. But I understand."

"Don't forget about Kyle who comes from Princeton to help out. He's paid medical bills, paid for rehab, and got you a lawyer! I hope you're appreciative of your friends."

"I am…" I look down.

"Kenny, is that all you have to say?" Dr. Wilson asks.

"I don't know what else I can say! Everyone has moved their life around for me and I can't even do anything to show them how grateful I am." I start to cry and Dr. Wilson hands me a box of tissues. "I'm sorry I've inconvenienced everyone, I didn't realize how my addiction hurt everyone. I wish I could pay you guys back for everything!" I didn't mean to break down like this, it's just Karen's words really hit me. I was aware of what happened, but hearing the sacrifices that everyone made really hit me.

"There is a way." Stan smiles.

"How?"

"Get your life together. You're already at the first step by being in rehab. When you get out, go get your GED and get a job. It's time to make a better life for you and Little Dude. Both of you deserve it."

"I don't even know how to go about doing either one." I'm embarrassed to admit. I've never filled out an application for anything. Someone has always walked me through the process. That someone usually being Kevin…

"We'll help you Kenny. All of us want to see you succeed." Karen smiles.

"Really? You guys think I have a chance to succeed?"

"Of course dude!" It's nice to know that Stan and Karen believe in me. I wish I had the same confidence.

"Wow…I was always told I was only good at using my body."

"That's Kevin talking!" Karen looks at Dr. Wilson. "That's our older brother." Dr. Wilson nods and makes a note of it. "He's been keeping you down for years, it's time for you to take control!"

"I'm trying."

"Dude, you don't have to do this alone. We're all here to help you."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it. Because to be honest, I know I can't do this alone." I start to cry again. Karen hugs me.

"It's going to be okay. Like Stan said, we're here for you."

Stan pats me on the back. "I'll bring Little Dude back in here." He steps out and a moment later, returns with Drew.

"Can I have a hug?" I ask Drew. He looks at me. "Please?" I beg.

Drew looks at Stan who nods. "It's okay Little Dude." He gives him a little nudge in my direction. When he gets closer he extends his arm for a hug. I give him a big hug and begin to tear up.

"Thanks buddy. I promise, things will get better." I whisper to him. This session was an eye opener and a life changer. I swear I'm going to do everything I can to get my life on the right path. I'm not going to let them down again.


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks again for the reviews!

Chapter 25

Bebe's POV

Stan called me and told me Kenny's situation and said he needs me. I hesitated to come visit him in rehab, but we were friends at one point so I figured I would go ahead and see how I can help. Maybe I can get through to him. I'll take Wendy's advice and not mention Megan since Stan and Kyle have given him a hard time about her already. "Hi, I'm here to see Kenny McCormick." I tell the receptionist.

"Your name?" She asks.

"Bebe Stevens."

She types something on the computer. "I'll let Kenny know you're here." I nod and look around. It seems to be a nice facility. I hope Kenny is getting better care since this is the second time around for him.

"Bebe?" I hear.

I turn around and look down and my jaw drops. "Kenny? You're in a wheelchair..." I wasn't expecting to see that.

"Nothing gets by you, huh?" I notice how slowly he's speaking. Stan warned me that his speech was impaired by the coma.

"I'm just surprised. Stan and Wendy didn't mention it."

"Does it matter?"

"No..." I continue to stare at him in shock.

"Bebe, you're staring."

"Sorry...can we go outside and talk?"

He shakes his head. "I can't go outside."

"Well can we go somewhere in private?"

"There's a few empty rooms we can go to." He uses one hand to try to turn his wheelchair around, but he's struggling.

"Do you need help?"

"No, I've gotten use to maneuvering this thing one handed." He continues to struggle and I can tell he's getting frustrated.

"Kenny, let me help." I try to grab the wheelchair, but he pushes my hand away.

"I'm okay Bebe, really." He finally gets the chair turned around and he leads me to an empty room. I close the door behind him and sit down. "So where's Brad?" He asks.

"He's back at school."

"I'm surprised, I thought you two were inseparable."

"How about this? You don't talk about Brad, and I won't talk about Megan."

"Fair enough." Things go silent after that.

"So...how did you end up in a wheelchair?" I ask trying to break the silence.

"I was diagnosed with rhabdo...something. My muscles are weak so I can't use my left arm or leg. I can walk a little, but it causes a lot of pain so I prefer the chair."

"I'm sorry you're in pain."

"Thanks, it's my own fault. All the years of doing drugs has caught up to me."

"I still can't believe you've been hooked on drugs all this time."

"Not the whole time...only since I was 15."

My eyes widen. "15? Kenny, we were dating then!" How did I miss the signs.

"Yeah..."

"How did you even get mixed up with drugs? None of your friends are drugs users."

"I really don't want to get into it. It's a long story." He looks away from me.

I cross my arms. "I have time. Start talking!"

"I really shouldn't say."

I look into his eyes and I see fear. "Why not? What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything..."

"Then you can tell me how this happened."

He lets out a deep sigh. "It started right before my brother bought his house..."

I nod. "Go on."

"He was dating a girl named Jessica Booth."

"Isn't That Drew's Mom?"

He nods. "Yes. She's was over one day getting high with my parents. She told Kevin she thought I was cute and wondered if I was good in bed. It pissed Kevin off even though he knew Jessica is a crack whore who sleeps with men for money. He got a brilliant idea to get me to sleep with her. I was still a virgin at the time. I refused to and he kicked my ass and said I didn't have a choice or he would send one of our parent's drug buddies to come and take my virginity."

I scowl. I always knew there was something shady about Kevin. "That's disgusting! What a pig!"

"I reluctantly agreed and he sent Jessica to my room. She kissed me and started to take my pants off. All I could think about was you and how I was betraying you. I told Jessica I couldn't go through with it. She told Kevin and he came on the room and we got into another fight. He then forced me to take a pill, it was ecstasy. He also injected me with heroin. That got me in the mood."

"Oh Kenny..." I just want to give him a hug.

"I lost my virginity to her. She was bragging to Kevin about how good I was and she couldn't believe I was virgin. They broke up, buy then he got an idea about making money off me by whoring me out to other women. I told him I wouldn't do it."

"I can't believe that! You're his brother!"

"He would occasionally supply me with heroin and hoped I would get so high that I would agree to prostitution."

"Why were you getting high anyway?"

He shrugs. "I enjoyed the feeling. It made me feel good."

"I wish you had told one of your friends."

"I knew I would be judged. Anyway, fast forward to nine months later, Jessica showed up with a baby boy and said he was mine. I thought she was lying so Kevin paid for a DNA test and he was mine. Jessica told me she couldn't care for him so she left him with me and that was the last time I saw her."

It just hit me! "Wait! Is it possible that Drew is Kevin's son? I mean you guys are brothers so your DNA would be similar."

Kenny shakes his head. "He was tested too, Drew is mine. Plus you can look at Drew and tell he's my son."

"Again, you and Kevin are brothers."

"We don't look alike. DNA doesn't lie."

I'm going to leave that alone…for now. "So what happened after Jessica left?"

"I was only 16, struggling in high school, no job, and no clue how to take care of a baby. My parents were always passed out high or drunk so they didn't help and Karen was only 13. Kevin told me he would help, but I had to agree to his terms."

"Which were?"

"I had to agree to prostitution."

"I wish you didn't." This story really makes me sad.

Kenny starts getting choked up. "I was desperate and Kevin promised to help take care of Drew. He paid for daycare when he was a baby and then for him to go to a Montessori school which he sadly was kicked out of. I was sleeping around for money and heroin. I barely saw any of the money."

"Kevin took advantage of you! That asshole! Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I was afraid to. If I snitched on him, he wouldn't help me with Drew."

"But he's NOT helping you with Drew! Stan and Wendy are!"

"I know…" He wipes his eyes. "I've overdosed several times and he used Narcan to bring me back. When Karen found out, she told Kyle and he paid for rehab. I went and I was fine."

"That's where you met Megan, right?"

"As you know, we stayed in touch after I got out and began hanging out. Kevin tried to get me to go back to prostitution and even gave me heroin. I tried to fight it as long as I could. I almost did it, but I got caught and arrested. Megan went to Kevin and agreed to prostitution in my place. I couldn't let her go through with it. I care about her too much. So I went back to it and I was so depressed that I overdosed again." At this point, I'm crying with Kenny. "Everyone keeps blaming Megan for my relapse, but Kevin is the one who supplied me the drugs. Megan tried to stop me. It's Kevin's fault!"

"So what's stopping you from telling on him?"

"He could have me killed."

"What?"

"There's a gang that hangs out in an alley where he gets drugs from sometimes. He left me alone with them several times. The last time, they stabbed me." He shows me a scar on his shoulders. "If they see me again, they said they'll slit my throat. Kevin acts like they're his enemies too, but he's not. I know he let them do that to me on purpose to send a message."

"Oh Kenny, I don't like this. Now you're back in here because you relapsed. What if you end up dead next time?"

"I'm going to stop for good."

"What if Kevin forces you to again?"

"I'll deal with the consequences when that time comes."

I look deep into his eyes because I want him to see how serious I am. "I think you should go to the police. So many charges could be filed against him."

"I can't do that. He's my brother."

I frown. "He didn't care about you being his brother when he was pimping you out and feeding you drugs!" Just then, one of the social workers comes in to tell Kenny his visitation is over.

"I have to go. Please don't tell anyone what I told you."

"I won't. I'll come back and see you. I hope you're walking next time."

"Me too!" I hug him before he leaves. I don't care what he says, I'm telling!


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 26

Stan's POV

Wendy and I are at her apartment studying for our finals. Since we've been taking care of Drew, it's been tough trying to find the time to do homework, much less study. Drew's asleep so we're taking advantage of the break. I honestly don't know how long it's going to last.

Wendy is making a pot of coffee when Bebe comes in the door. She looks at me."I'm glad you're here. We need to have a serious talk!"

"What's going on?" I ask. She sounds upset.

"I took your advice and I went to see Kenny."

"You did what?" Wendy walks over to us. She glares at me. "Stan?"

"What?" I shrug.

"Didn't Kyle tell you not to get Bebe involved?"

I nod and laugh. "Yeah, but how often do I listen to him?"

Wendy smacks her forehead. "Oh Stan!" She looks at Bebe. "What happened?"

"Kenny opened up to me." She glares at me. "Kevin is the one that got him hooked on drugs! Kevin is the reason he relapsed!"

"Well it was implied by Karen that Kevin got him hooked on drugs, but Kenny never admitted that."

"He gave Kenny drugs after he got out of rehab!"

"Really?" Damn, I was so sure it was Megan. "But I thought-"

"You guys were wrong about Megan, Stan!" Wendy smiles. "I knew she it wasn't her fault."

"Great! But she's still wrong for Kenny!"

"Who cares? She's not into him like that!"

"Can I finish?" Bebe interrupts us. "Kevin also forced him into prostitution! That's how he got hooked on drugs in the first place."

Wendy and I look at each other in shock. "Prostitution? That doesn't sound like Kenny."

Bebe nods. "It's started with Jessica and Kevin manipulated him into continuing. Kevin should be in jail! Hell, so should Jessica! She raped him!"

"Bebe, that's a serious allegation…"

"Kevin forced him to do drugs and she had her way with him while he was drugged! That's rape as far as I'm concerned!"

"We have to report him!" Wendy exclaims. "I can't believe he would do that to his own brother."

"I can. Kevin has never given a shit about Kenny so it doesn't surprise me." I tell them. "As far as reporting him, we need proof."

"Kenny is our proof!" Bebe shouts.

"But it's his word against Kevin's."

"Maybe we need to find out who Kenny slept with. That will be the proof!" Wendy suggests.

"We can try. But Kenny would have to tell us who they are. I'm not sure he'll give up that information."

"Something has to be done!" Bebe sighs. "Kenny fears him and he shouldn't have to live like that."

"I agree, but why didn't he tell us?"

"He was afraid of being judged."

"We wouldn't judge him!"

Bebe raises her eyebrow. "What about Kyle?"

I shake my head. "He wouldn't have either. We would've helped him!"

"He said he's done with that life, but I'm worried what will happen if he sees Kevin."

"Kevin won't see him until he gets out of rehab." I inform her.

"How can you be sure of that?"

"Kevin doesn't know he's there. He thinks he's visiting Kyle."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, don't worry."

"Speaking of Kevin, there's something else…" Her tone sounds really serious.

"What?"

"Where's Drew?"

"He's asleep in my room." Wendy tells her.

"Good." She sits down on the couch next to me. "Have you ever thought of the possibility that Kevin is Drew's father?" She whispers.

I frown. "Where did you get a crazy idea like that?"

"Kenny said Jessica is Kevin's ex. He had sex with her too so it's always a possibility."

I shake my head. "Little Dude looks exactly like Kenny, I mean, he's a mini replica of him. I don't see Kevin in him at all! I doubt it's a possibility."

"You never know…" She says it like she's not completely convinced.

I narrow my eyes at her. "I hope you didn't mention this to Kenny."

She nods. "I did."

I could hurt this girl now. What the fuck was she thinking? "Oh boy! What was his reaction?"

"The same as yours."

"Oh, so he wasn't upset?"

She shakes her head. "I don't think he was."

That's a relief. "Good. He doesn't need anything that will upset him to where he might relapse again."

She smiles. "You're very protective of him."

"He's one of my best friends. I don't want to see him hurt or go down the wrong path again."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up. I just thought it could be a possibility since they had sex with the same girl."

"Do you know what that would do to Kenny if that were true?"

She nods. "I know the possibility, but at least he would know the truth. He and Drew deserve that much."

"If Drew didn't look like Kenny, I might think you were onto something." Wendy steps in. "You can't deny that, can you?"

"I guess you guys are right. Sorry again. I guess we need to figure out how we're going to get Kevin locked up."

"That's the important thing! He's not going to get away with ruining Kenny's life!" I really want to go to South Park and beat the shit out of him, but I'll save that for his cell mate when he's in jail. I won't stop until that sorry bastard is behind bars!

Kenny's POV

I just finished another physical therapy session with Dr. Roberts. My hand is getting stronger, but I'm not having the same luck with my leg. I can take about ten steps before I'm in excruciating pain. I guess that's better than before, but I'm nowhere close to a full recovery.

Dr. Roberts drops me off at the rehab center and I ask her if she can get my wheelchair. "Do you want to try to walk with your cane?" She asks. I had crutches, but she decided to give me a cane since I was having difficulty holding one of the crutches. She made it clear she wants me walking around and using the wheelchair less.

I shake my head. "I won't make it very far."

"You need to try if you want to get stronger."

"I know, but it's so painful."

She smiles at me. "You told me all about your little boy. Let him be your motivation if you won't do it for yourself."

I smile and nod. "Everything I'm doing is for him."

"Now you have something else to add to your list." She helps me in the wheelchair and wheels me inside the building. "Make sure you're doing your arm and leg exercises I gave you. I expect to see some kind of improvement at your next visit." She winks at me.

"Thank you Dr. Roberts. I promise I'll do my exercises."

"Good, your future self with thank you. See you next week!"

"Bye!" I head to my room. Before I get a chance to get settled, one of the receptionists comes in to tell me I have a visitor. I'm assuming Dr. Roberts forgot to tell or give me something since I'm not expecting anyone else.

I head out to the lobby. "Did you forget something Dr. Rob-" I look up and see that it's Kevin. "Oh shit!" My eyes widen in fear.

"Did you really think you would be able to hide from me little brother?" Kevin looks at me and smirks.


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you so much for the reviews! :-)

Chapter 27

Kenny's POV

"So this is where you've been hiding!"

"What do you want?" I whisper.

"I came to see you, so we can catch up." Kevin smiles. I look around to see if I can someway get one of the staff member's attention.

"Leave or I'll scream!"

He leans down in front of me. "Do that and you're dead!" He whispers. He then puts his arm around me and looks at the receptionist. "Is there somewhere I can go and catch up with my baby brother?" He asks politely.

She points at the room closest to the desk. "There's a few empty rooms over there. Make it quick, visiting hours are almost over."

"Come on Kenny, let's talk!" He wheels me to the room and closes the door.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask him, which causes my face to met with his fist.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get help."

He slaps me. "Why do you keep wasting your time in here when there's money to be made? I'm going to have you released immediately."

"No!"

"No?"

"I'm not doing that anymore! I want to get help. I need the help."

Kevin frowns. "I don't recall ever giving you a choice!"

"I decided to give myself a choice!"

"Really?" Kevin starts laughing. "You're grown now and make your own decisions?"

"This conversation is over!" I tell him as I try to wheel towards the door, but he stops me.

"It's not over until I say it is!" He hits me once again. I look down and notice there's drops of blood on my shirt.

"You know if someone on the staff sees blood on me-"

"What? Are you trying to threaten me?"

I shake my head and roll the wheelchair backwards. "I'm warning you. You'll be in a lot of trouble if you don't stop hitting me!"

"So you're not prostituting anymore, huh?"

"No I'm not!"

"There's nothing I can say to change your mind?"

"No!"

"What about Drew?" He smirks.

"What about him?"

"Would you change your mind for Drew?"

He would be twisted enough to hurt a child to get me to do his bidding! "What are you going to do to my son?"

"Nothing, but if he happens to have an accident..." He shrugs.

Me eyes widen. "You wouldn't..."

"I would!"

"I'm not going to let you hurt my son!"

Kevin laughs. "How are you going to stop me? You're in rehab and in a wheelchair. You're weak and pathetic! Always have been and always be!"

Just then, the receptionist opens the door. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over." Kevin walks out of the room and follow slowly. I notice now there's a cop standing by the door and Dr. Wilson is at the receptionist desk. I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm very nervous.

"Excuse me sir?" The receptionist says to Kevin just before he makes it to the door. Kevin turns and looks. "You can't leave."

He raises his eyebrow. "You said visiting hours are over."

She nods and points at me. "They are, but our patient is bleeding."

He glares at me, then looks at the receptionist. "He's been snorting drugs for years. He always has nose bleeds."

"This is his second time here and he's never had a nose blood."

Kevin shrugs. "I don't know what to tell you!" He turns and tries to leave, but is stopped by the cop.

"Maybe you'll know what to tell the police." The receptionist tells him.

"What? You've got to be kidding me!" He glares at me. "Tell them I didn't do shit to you! Tell them this happens all the time!" I notice all eyes on me. I just want to run away at this point. I'm not afraid for myself, I'm afraid for Drew.

Dr. Wilson comes over to me and bends down in front of me. "Kenny…you don't have to be afraid. It's our job to protect our patients. If he hurt you, please say so and he'll be dealt with accordingly."

"You better tell the truth!" Kevin yells out.

"Don't let him intimidate you. The receptionist saw she saw the fear in your eyes when he showed up. That's why she sent for help. He won't be able to harm you in any way, I promise you."

I look at Kevin and can see the anger in his eyes. I look at Dr. Wilson. This could be my chance. This is my chance to get Kevin to back off once and for all. I would be foolish to not take advantage. I nod slowly. "Yes…he hit me. Three times…" I start crying.

"That's what I thought." Dr. Wilson stands up. "You heard him." She tells the cop as he puts Kevin in handcuffs.

"You son of a bitch! You just signed your death certificate!" Kevin yells out as he's escorted out of the building.

Dr. Wilson hands me a tissue. "Don't worry, he'll never be able to hurt you again."

"But he just-"

"He threatened you in front of witnesses and a cop. You'll be fine." She pats me on the back.

"I hope you're right."

"Your friend Kyle warned us about him."

"He did?"

She nods. "He gave a list of two people that shouldn't be allowed to see you. When your brother came, the receptionist reached out to Kyle and he said to let Kevin visit, but supervise him. That's why she called for assistance. Kyle told her that he may harm you in some way."

"Thank you Kyle!" I say to myself as I wipe my nose.

"I know tomorrow you don't have a session with me, but I'm going to schedule one with you. It seems you have a lot you've been holding back on."

I nod in agreement. "Okay…"

"I'll see you tomorrow." She smiles before walking off. I go to the receptionist.

"Excuse me? I know it's too late to make phone calls, but I really need to make one. It's an emergency!"

She smiles. "Don't worry, your brother is more than likely going to be locked up. He won't be able to hurt you anymore."

"I need to check on my son. Please!" I put my hands in prayer position.

She nods. "Okay, but make it quick." She hands me a phone.

"Thank you." I immediately call Stan since I know Drew is with him.

"Hello?" He answers. He sounds like he either just woke or he was in the middle of getting it in.

"Stan?"

"Kenny? What's up dude?" He asks.

"Is Drew with you?"

"Yes he is, but he's taking a bath. Do you want to talk to him?"

"I can't, I don't have much time. I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Don't take him to school tomorrow. Don't even let him out of your sight!"

Stan sighs. "Kenny, I have classes tomorrow."

"I know, but I'm begging you! Please keep him with you! I wouldn't ask if it weren't important!"

"Okay dude. Wendy and I will figure out something."

"Thank you! I promise I'll explain everything later." I hang up. I know Kevin was arrested, but I still can't take the risk of him finding a way to harm Drew. Kevin can do whatever he wants to me, I just want him to leave Drew alone.


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks for the reviews! Only a few more chapters left!

Chapter 28

Stan's POV

I'm fixing breakfast for Wendy, Little Dude, and me. Wendy, who stayed the night, comes in the kitchen and I can tell she's' confused. "What's going on? I thought you were going to South Park early?" She asks.

"Change of plans."

"Why?"

"Kenny called last night and told me not to let Little Dude out of my sight."

"Why, what's going on?"

"He wouldn't say, but he sounded very upset." I move closer to her and whisper, "I'm really worried about him."

"Call him and find out what's going on."

I nod and ask her to take over the cooking. I go in my room so Little Dude doesn't hear anything. "I'm calling to speak with Kenny McCormick."

"I'm sorry, but he can't have phone calls at the moment. May I take a message?" The lady tells me. That's odd, I know I'm calling within the right hours.

"Is he okay? This is kind of important."

"He's fine, he had to handle an important issue."

"What issue?" Now I'm really worried. I wonder if he's in some kind of trouble.

"I'm sorry, but I can't say. Now would you like to leave a message or not?"

"No thanks, I'll try again later." I hang up and go back into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Wendy asks.

I shrug. "He's handling some issue. I'm going out there."

"What about your classes?"

"I'll email my professors."

"Are you taking Drew?"

I nod. "Of course. I'll text you when I get there."

"Okay, but what about your breakfast?"

"I'll grab something on the way! Come on Little Dude." I take his hand and head out to the car. I don't know what's going on with Kenny, but I need to hurry up and find out.

Kenny's POV

"Thank you for everything Dr. Wilson." I say after leaving my therapy session. I had to give a police statement about Kevin followed by a therapy session. I told her everything about Kevin, I didn't leave out a single detail. It feels good to get it out to an adult. I feel like I'm starting to take back some of my control.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you opened up the way you did. I wish you did this your first visit." She smiles.

I shake my head. "I don't think it would've changed anything."

"You never know! You may have found the strength to turn in your brother sooner."

"I think the threat to my son is what gave me the strength."

"Either way, I'm proud of you." She pats me on the shoulder.

"Thank you."

"I'll check in with you in a few days." I nod as she walk off. I head towards my room.

"Don't go too far Kenny." The receptionist tells me. Oh no, what now? "You have a visitor."

I raise my eyebrow. "I do?" The last time I was told that…

"Daddy!" I hear Drew squeal. He runs over to me and gives me a big hug. Stan is following behind him. This is the kind of visitor I like!

"Hey buddy! I'm so glad you're okay!" I tear up. I'm relieved to know he's safe and sound and in my arms.

"Of course I am daddy." He frowns. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason." I hug him again. I look up at Stan. "Thank you for bringing him to see me."

Stan narrows his eyes at me. "You have some explaining to do!"

I nod in agreement. "Not in front of him." I point at Drew. "It may be too traumatizing for him."

"I agree." He asks the receptionist if she can keep an eye on Drew for a few minutes. She agrees and Stan takes me in a room so we can chat. He closes the door behind him and folds his arms.

"Okay, now what's going on? What issue were you handling earlier? I tried to call you!"

I let out a sigh. Now it's time to open up to Stan. "I need to start from the beginning. Not only have I been doing drugs, I'm also-"

"A male prostitute and Kevin's your pimp?" He cuts me off. "Yeah, I know. Bebe told Wendy and me everything."

"She did?" I guess I shouldn't be that surprised, Bebe has never been known to keep secrets.

"Yes dude! Why the hell didn't you tell any of us?"

"Well…" I look away from him.

"Well what?"

"Someone kind of knew the truth?"

"Who?"

"Kyle?"

"How did he know?"

This is the embarrassing part. "Cartman's mom was a client. Cartman found out and wanted to kick my ass! Kyle was there and he told Kyle what I was doing. I never confirmed or denied it. But Kyle figured it out anyway."

"Why didn't he say anything?"

"I spoke to Kyle earlier and he explained everything. It was all a part of his plan. A plan he had with Karen."

Stan seems taken aback. "Karen knew about this too?"

I nod. "Kevin told her what he was doing to me. He was trying to get her involved, but she refused. She told Kyle what she knew and vice versa so they put the plan in motion to get Kevin caught."

"Why wasn't I included?"

"You hated Megan and blamed her. They needed those emotions to be real for it to work."

"That's a bunch of crap! They blamed her as much I do!"

"They wanted it to look real."

Stan raises his eyebrow. "So Megan was in on it too?"

I shake my head. "Nope, she doesn't have a clue. They knew Kevin was going to slip up eventually, but they weren't sure how. They figured he would either visit me in the hospital or in rehab. Kyle alerted the staff in both places about Kevin. He came here and attacked me-"

"Why did they even let him near you?"

"Again, that was the plan. Kyle knew he would get violent. He was getting ready to leave, but there was a cop waiting for him. They asked me if he hit me. I said he did and he was arrested."

Stan claps. "Good! Best news I've heard in awhile."

"I had to give an official statement earlier. I told them everything he's done for the last six years. They've already searched his car and found drugs and they're going to search his house. They also have his phone so they were able to reach some of the clients."

"Oh he's done." Stan smirks.

"I hope so."

"So why the panicked call last night about not taking Little Dude out of my sight?"

"Before he left, he told me that if I didn't go back to prostitution, he was going to make sure Drew had an accident."

Stan's face turns red with anger. "That sick bastard! He's lucky he's in jail!"

"Even with him in jail, I'm still worried. He can send someone after him. I'm really afraid for him."

"I won't let anything happen to Little Dude, I promise."

"I know you won't, but that's why I wanted to warn you. I couldn't tell you last night because I had to keep my call brief since it was after phone hours."

"What about you? Do you think he'll send someone after you?"

I nod. "It's possible, but I'm more so concerned about Drew. He's just a child, he wouldn't see it coming or know how to handle it."

Stan hits the wall. "I can't believe that bastard would threaten a child! I don't give a damn if he is your brother, if anything happens to Little Dude, I'll kill him with my bare hands!"

"I feel the same way. Thank goodness school is almost over. It will be easier to keep an eye on him."

"That's true. In the meantime, I'll make sure he doesn't fall behind on his school work."

I smile. "Thanks dude, you're a great friend."

"He's my godson, you know I would do anything for him."

"I appreciate that."

"I still can't believe Kyle set this up and didn't tell me!"

"Only he and Karen knew. He's been busy at Princeton." I laugh.

Stan chuckles. "I see. I'll go bring Little Dude in here so you can spend some time with him before we have to leave."

"Actually, I'll go get him." I put the brakes on my wheelchair and slowly get up and make my way towards the door.

"Dude!" Stan says in shock.

I'm starting to feel pain, so I open the door and stand by it. "Drew, you can come in!" I yell out. He comes in the room and I make my way back to my wheelchair.

"Daddy, you're walking!" He hugs me.

"I'm not completely healed, but my physical therapist said I need to try to do a little walking every day."

"Don't overdo it, dude."

"I'm not, that's probably the most I'm going to do today." I laugh. "Dr. Roberts will be proud of me."

"Can I sit in your lap?" Drew asks.

I smile and nod. "Of course."

"I'll give you two some time alone." Stan announces before leaving. Drew is telling me about what he's been up to since I've been in here. I'm listening to him, but all I can think about is how much I really want to protect him from Kevin. Poor kid has no idea he's in danger. I hug him once again.


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 29

Megan's POV

My phone rings and I see it's an 800 number so I already have an idea who it is. I answer and it's a collect call from Kevin. I don't know why, but I accept the call. "Why do you keep calling me? I'm not going to help you!" I say to him. This isn't the first time he called me. The other times, I didn't accept the call.

"Come on Megs." Ugh, I hate when he calls me that. "We should be closer than that."

"We're not close at all and stop calling me Megs!"

"We fucked! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

God, he's disgusting! "No it's doesn't!"

"Let me guess, you fucked Kenny and thought he was better in bed?"

"What? No! Not that it's any of your business, but Kenny and I haven't even slept together."

"Good to know."

"Bye Kevin."

"Don't hang up! I need you! You're the only person I trust."

"No you don't."

"You're the only woman in my life that hasn't fucked my brother. You mean something to me."

For a second there, I almost feel sorry for him, but at the same time I think about what he did to Kenny and that feeling goes away. "Well you don't mean shit to me! I only fucked you to help Kenny! I was high on a sleeping pill!"

"Whatever, I need money!"

"I'm not bailing you out of jail!"

"My bail was denied so that's not why I need money."

"Then why do you need money?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

"I umm…need to pay some people. I have to go to trial soon and I need to make sure these women don't talk."

Aha! He's trying to buy his client's silence. "No way!"

"You don't have you use your money. Just go to my house and get the money. They froze my accounts, but I keep a stash at home."

"Bye Kevin! I'm not helping you!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're exactly where you need to be! Don't contact me ever again!" I hang up the phone. The nerve of that man! He ruined Kenny's life and now he's getting exactly what he deserves. I hope that son of a bitch rots in jail.

Stan's POV

Kyle came to town for Kevin's trial. The sorry bastard is going to stay behind bars where he belongs for a long time. Kyle and I decide to go out for drinks to discuss everything. "Dude! I still can't believe you set this up!" I cheers him.

"It was nothing." Kyle smirks. "I'm just glad Kevin is behind bars."

"So you really don't blame Megan for Kenny's relapse?"

He shakes his head. "No. But if the attention was on her, which it was, it was only a matter of time before Kevin slipped up which he did. If he knew we were onto him, he would've been more careful."

I take a drink. "Damn, now I have to apologize to that bitch."

Kyle nods. "We all do. She didn't deserve the way we treated her. Even if it was an act on mine and Karen's part, we still said some hurtful things to her."

"I still don't think she's right for Kenny. She's still a former drug addict and he could relapse again."

"It doesn't matter, she's not into Kenny anyway. Even if she were, Kenny would have to figure that out."

I completely taken aback. "I can't believe this is coming from you of all people."

"I know you're not fond of Megan, but she's not the bad guy in this case."

"You don't like her either…or was that part of your act too?"

Kyle shrugs. "I don't like nor dislike her. She's irrelevant to me."

I nod in agreement. "Yeah. I still can't believe Kevin got 75 years in jail."

"I'm not surprised. He was convicted of so many crimes. Drug trafficking, pandering, extortion, harassment, aggravated assault, and criminal threats. He deserves to spend the rest of his life behind bars for what he did to Kenny!"

"I just wish Kenny could've been there to see him convicted." Kenny is still in rehab and wasn't allowed to attend the trial. Kyle's dad went there on his behalf to present Kenny's side.

"Me too. He has to get prepared for his own court case."

"How much trouble is he going to be in?" I ask.

Kyle shrugs again. "I'm not sure, but my dad said it's not a good look that he OD'ed after getting caught with drugs. However, he did say being in rehab may work in his favor. So he may avoid jail time."

"I hope so. I would hate to see him end up behind bars too."

"I agree, he wants to get his life together. I want to see that too."

I nod. "I want that more than anything. The only thing is, if he goes to jail, what's going to happen to Little Dude?"

"Good question. I mean, Karen is going to college in the fall. His parents are in no position to care for him, and who knows where Jessica is. Dude, it may have to be you and Wendy, or he'll have to go into the system."

"NO!" I slam down my glass. "As stressful as it is to care for him, I can't let that happen to Little Dude! He wouldn't be able to handle being around strangers."

"You should discuss that with Kenny and my dad before his trial. Just in case the worst happens."

"You're right." Damn, I never thought about the possibility of Little Dude being put into the system. I would hate to see that happen to the poor little guy. He's been through enough as it is.

"Even if Kenny doesn't go to jail, he's in a wheelchair. He's going to need help getting around when he gets out of rehab."

"He's not going to go for that and you know it."

"I know, but he's not going to have a choice. Until he's completely back on his feet, he's going to need help. Plus someone has to take him to dialysis."

"Kenny has too much pride dude."

"He's not going to have a choice. He's not trying to get up and walk so what else can be done?"

"Where's he going to go?"

"I don't know, maybe he can come to Jersey. He could use a change of scenery."

"We need to keep him close to home. We don't want Little Dude to change schools or anything."

"That's true. I would just hate for Kenny to be wheelchair bound and stuck fending for himself."

"He's making some progress with walking. It doesn't last long, but he's trying. He's still in physical therapy."

Kyle lets out a sigh of relief. "That's a plus. We have to keep an open mind because there's so many scenarios that could happen with him. I want make sure no matter what, Drew is well taken care of."

"He will be, don't worry." I smile. I honestly have a strong feeling that Kenny is going to face some jail time and I'm worried about Little Dude. What's going to happen to him if Kenny goes to jail?

A/N: Next chapter is the last one! What do you think is going to happen?


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks for reviews!

Chapter 30

Kenny's POV

One of the staff members from rehab dropped me off at the courthouse. It's time for my hearing. Mr. Broflovski meets me outside and tells the staff member, he'll call when the hearing is over. "Are you ready?" He asks as he wheels me inside.

I shake my head. "Not really. I'm scared Mr. Broflovski." He told me he asked for a plea bargain and whether or not the judge accepts, I'm still going to go to jail.

"I know you are, but don't be. Everything is going to work out."

"Look at what happened to Kevin."

"Kevin is guilty of more crimes than you are. You can't compare the two."

"What if the judge wants to make an example out of me?" I can feel my hands getting sweaty. I'm freaking out right now.

"You need to relax."

"I can't relax! My freedom is on the line!"

He stops and kneels down in front of me. "As I've told you before, you're in the middle of a rehab program without a court order. That will work in your favor."

"How? That just shows I'm a druggie."

He shakes his head. "No, it's shows that you want to make a change to your life and you did it on your own."

"I guess." I look away.

"Relax son, everything is going to be fine." He pats me on the shoulder.

"I hope so."

"It will, you agreed to a plea bargain so you'll get a light sentence." We stop right outside the hearing room. I see Stan and Kyle approaching us. They promised they would be here for support even though they can't attend the hearing.

"But I'll still go to jail, right?"

Mr. Broflovski nods. "Only for a few months."

"But Drew-"

"Drew will be fine." Kyle interrupts. "You already made legal arrangements for him to stay with Stan's parents." When Mr. Broflovski told me about the plea deal, I knew I had to make arrangements for Drew so he wouldn't be taken away. The Marsh's agreed to take Drew in so we were able to give them temporary custody. This will also give Stan and Wendy a break since because of me, they have to take summer classes.

"What if he has a bad dream? Or his wakes up in the middle of the night crying for me?"

"Dude, my parents have raised two kids. Little Dude will be fine." Stan smiles.

"But-"

"Don't worry!" Mr. Broflovski tells me. "Let's go before we're late and have to go to trial."

"We're here for you dude." Stan tells me.

"Everything's going to work out. We'll be out here waiting when you get out."

I smile weakly and nod. "Thanks dudes." Mr. Broflovski takes me into the room. I look at the judge and he looks mean and intimidating. I really don't think this will end well.

He reads over all his documents and he looks up and glares at me, before turning his attention to Mr. Broflovski. "So Mr. Broflovski, you have a plea deal I see?"

He nods. "Yes, Your Honor."

"Your Honor, may I say something?" I ask nervously. He glares at me again, and now I'm extremely nervously. I can feel my hand shaking.

"Sure, go ahead."

If I weren't so nervous, I would let out a sigh of relief, but I know it's best for me to try to keep my emotions in check. "I know what I did was wrong, but I've learned my lesson. I started using heroin at 15 and before I knew it I was addicted. My son was born when I was 16 and I was left to care for him on my own. I was scared to death of raising a child and I used heroin to get through the day. I even did things I'm not proud of to get more heroin. I've overdosed more times than I can count and this is now my second stint in rehab. After the first one, I was given more heroin, I held out on using it until I was kicked out of school. That's when I got arrested. Again, I tried to hold out, but when I got out, I ended up using again and overdosed. My life hasn't been the same since. I was in a coma for almost a week. I speak differently, I was diagnosed with rhabdomylosis that's why I'm in this wheelchair. It hurts when I use my left leg. I can't even use my left arm or hand. I'm also suffering from kidney failure and on dialysis. I'm very lucky to be alive right now to tell the story. I want to get better not only for myself, but for my son. He doesn't have a mom, so I'm the only parent he has. I don't want him to lose me. I want to make a better life for him because he deserves. I'm ready to accept whatever punishment you're going to give me, then I want to work on getting my life together." I wanted to say more, but I started to get choked up. "I…umm…"

The judge puts his hand up. "Heard enough."

"But Your Honor-" I really wanted to get everything else out in the open.

"Kenny, let him talk." Mr. Broflovski interrupts me.

"Your lawyer wanted to go for a plea bargain. After listening to your testimony, I truly believe you've learned from your mistakes." I hope this is good news for me! "Instead of the punishment of six months in jail and a $500 fine, you're going to serve three months in jail and pay a $250 fine. You are to turn yourself in as soon as you complete your rehabilitation program."

I'm in complete shock right now. Everything has been cut in half. I can't believe it! "Yes, Your Honor."

"Case dismissed." The judge leaves and Mr. Broflovski gathers his papers and wheels me out.

"Well that went well. He gave you less time than what was in the plea deal." Mr. Broflovski gloats.

"I'm happy, but I'm going to lose out on more time with Drew." I knew jail time was inevitable, but it's still hard to accept.

"That's okay, you can take that time to plan out your next steps so you can be a better father to him."

"Dude, three months?" I look at Kyle. "That's even better!"

"Yeah…" I look down.

Stan puts his hand on my shoulder."Don't worry, my parents will take really good care of Little Dude while you're away."

I nod. "I know they will, I'm just going to miss him. Can you tell them to bring him to see me in rehab?"

"Of course dude. I know you need to explain things to him."

"Ahem?" We hear someone clearing their throat. We turn and see Megan. She was the last person I was expecting to see.

"Megan? What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"Hi Kenny, I heard you would be here. Can we talk…alone?" She looks at Stan and Kyle.

"Umm…" I look at them as well, but for different reasons.

Kyle taps Megan on the shoulder. "Wait, before you go, I have something I need to say. I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I was a complete dick to you and you didn't deserve that."

She nods. "Thank you Kyle. I really appreciate that."

"I need to apologize as well." She looks at Stan. "I didn't bother giving you a fair chance. I judged you based on your past and that was wrong of me. I'm truly sorry." I'm proud of Stan for that. He's not the type that likes to admit when he's wrong.

"Thank you. I accept both of your apologies." She looks at me. "Can we talk now?"

"You have a few minutes, he has to go back to rehab." Mr. Broflovski warns her. She nods and takes me down the hallway so we're alone. She sits down across from me.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

I nod. "I have to spend three months in jail. I guess it's not as bad as six months, but it still feels like a long time."

"It will go by quickly. I mean, you've been in rehab for two months now and look how fast that time has passed."

I shrug. "I guess."

"Sorry I haven't been able to visit. I was on the list of visitors that weren't allowed to see you."

I guess now is the time to tell her the truth. "I know. It was a part of-"

"I know all about Kyle and Karen's plan to set Kevin up."

My eyes widen. "You did?"

She nods. "Karen reached out to me to apologize and she explained everything. I'm so glad that scumbag is locked up where he belongs."

"Good." I'm so proud of Karen, I'm also happy Megan has gotten all the apologies that she deserves.

"She also told me that Stan told you how I feel about you..."

"Oh God..." I know my face is red.

"Trust me, I really didn't want to have this conversation either." She chuckles nervously.

"Before you say anything, I just want to say, I'm cool with it."

She seems taken aback. "Really? You're not upset? I mean you said you loved me…"

I nod. "I know and I meant that. But it's okay if you don't return the feelings. It's probably for the best anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm at the lowest point in my life right now. The last thing I need is to start a relationship. Once I finish rehab and jail time, I need to focus on getting my life together and I have to start by being a better father."

"That's a very mature attitude you have there. I'm proud of you." She hugs me.

"Thank you."

"I hate to break this up, but it's time for Kenny to go back to the rehabilitation center." Mr. Broflovski tells us.

"I'll come visit you now that I'm no longer on the list." Megan hugs me again.

"I would like that."

"In the meantime, take care."

"You too." We hug once again. Mr. Broflovski takes me to the vehicle to head back to rehab. I look back at my friends and smile. I know I've let all of them down, but once I get out, I'm going to make them and Drew very proud of me.

 **Epilogue coming soon!**


	31. Epilogue

Thank you so much for the continued support! This is the end! Enjoy!

Epilogue

Six months later

Kenny's POV

"Can we go there daddy?" Drew asks me pointing at a restaurant. I got off work and decided to pick Drew up from school instead of meeting him at the bus stop. I'm getting around with a cane these days, but I still use my wheelchair when I'm in too much pain. I can already tell that I'll be needing that once we get home.

"Cartman Burger?" I ask as I look at the sign. I think about our last time here…

Drew smiles and nods. "Yes! Please? I love the hamburgers!"

I pat him on the shoulder and smile. "Anything for you, buddy!" We go inside and look at the menu.

"If it isn't Kenny McCormick!" I roll my eyes. I was hoping that asshole Cartman wouldn't be here.

I turn and look at him. "Hi Cartman!" I force myself to smile, which causes him to frown.

"Hi Cartman? Dude, you're lucky I'm not kicking your ass!" He stares me up and down. "I guess someone beat me to it."

I sigh, not really wanting to go into why I'm using the cane. "I'm sorry about your mom. I'm done with that lifestyle."

"I don't give a shit what you did with your life, just leave my mom out of it!"

"I promise you it won't happen again. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to order my son some food."

He raises his eyebrow. "Do you have money this time? I'm not given you another hand out."

I nod. "Yes, I have a real job now." That's right, I have a job, but I'll get to that in a minute.

"Good for you! Now go on and order. I have my own work to do." He walks away.

I'm working now. Stan's mom was able to get me a part time filing job at Tom's Rhinoplasty as soon as I got out of jail. I only work 15 hours a week making minimum wage, but it's a start. It's a job where I don't have to be on my feet and I can do it one hand. That can be challenging, but I make it work. It feels good to get a real paycheck. No more prostitution!

Speaking of prostitution, Kevin was transferred to a federal prison in Oklahoma. He hasn't tried contacting me, but he has reached out to my parents and Karen. He wanted them to know he was sorry for what he did to me and hopes I will forgive him. Mom and Dad had no clue what he was talking about, nor do I think they care. Karen didn't buy his bullshit, thankfully she knew better.

Karen started school at the University of Colorado in Denver. She's a little closer to home than Stan and Wendy, so I get to see her more often. She visits very often to spend time with Drew.

Stan and Wendy are in their senior year in college. They've been extremely busy so I try not to bother them. I know I was a huge burden on them last semester and they paid for it in the summer. They come home one weekend a month to see their families and spend time with Drew. I appreciate the time they are able to spend with him.

Kyle is also a senior this year and is busy with an internship. I'm lucky if I even hear from Kyle once a month, much less see him. Usually our communication is through email. I know he's doing well.

Megan and I are still friends. We talk and hang out all the time. Nothing romantic, just friends. She still helps out with Drew when I don't have anyone else to help. Drew really loves spending time with his "Aunt" Megan.

As for me, like I said, I'm working part time. I'm also living with the Marshes. When I got out of jail, they agreed to let me stay until I got back on my feet since they were already caring for Drew. I'm also going to work on getting my GED starting next month. I'm still going to dialysis and dealing with rhabdomylosis. As I've said before, I'm getting around with a cane, but I still need my wheelchair when the pain on my left leg becomes unbearable. Drew and I are also in counseling to help repair our relationship. It's stronger than it ever was and I know from here it's only going to get better.

I'm also proud to say that I've been clean for 8 months and it feels great! I promise to myself, Drew, and everyone else, that I will NEVER touch drugs again!

The End

A/N: I will be continuing The Man Is Mine, so if you haven't read the first two chapters, you may want to. The third one should be up sometime this week!


End file.
